Moving On
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Rosette-Cullen. Situado en luna nueva,Edward deja a Bella. Antes de irse, sin embargo, dejó a Bella con algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba. Clasificado para un lenguaje e insinuaciones puede llegar a ser M en el futuro.Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer **y esta historia es de **Rosette-cullen** nada es mío .

* * *

Bueno chicuelas aquí está la historia de nuevo. Espero que disfruten los capis que quedan y dejen muchos, muchos reviews :D

Como dije voy a subir todos los capítulos rapidito y el capitulo nuevo :)

Gracias por seguir leyéndome.

-Carolina.

* * *

Moving on

Capitulo 1

Me senté en la repisa del mi baño, esperando que mi futuro fuera revelado. Las lágrimas no habían parado de caer, a pesar de haber pasado más de un mes.

Todo empezó cuando Edw- no podía ni pensar en su nombre, cuando _él _se fue. Una semana más o menos después de mi cumpleaños número 18 que bajo sus defensas e hicimos el amor. Pensé que eso sería el comienzo de una vida junto.

Estaba totalmente equivocada

Jasper termino atacándome cuando me corte el dedo con el papel. Nunca había cito a los cullen tan… monstruosos.

Sus fachadas tan bien puestas, cayó en momento en que mi sangre broto. Después de que fuera golpeada contra unas mesa llena de platos, mi sangre se esparció mas.

Ese fue el comienzo del final.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, fui a dar un paseo con _él_. Me dijo que no me quería, que todo era para mantenerlo entretenido.

Una parte de mi sabía que no hablaba en serio, ese era una parte de mi corazón. Me decía que seguía siendo el mismo hombre que yo amaba. El mismo hombre al que le di mi virginidad.

Otra parte, mi cabeza y gran parte de mi corazón, sentía que me había usado. Esa pequeña parte de mi corazón está en control, creo.

Discutí internamente conmigo misma por todo el tiempo que _él no _estuvo. Eso fue antes de que estuviera continuamente vomitando y teniendo migrañas.

Con el tiempo caí en cuenta. Fui a una farmacia en Port Angeles, para que nadie me viera y compre una prueba de embarazo.

No puede ser posible, no puede ser. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos. Toda su sangre y fluidos humanos se convierten en ponzoña. Eso quiere decir: saliva, sangre e incluso semen.

Mi labio inferior iba a empezar a sangrar si no dejaba de mordérmelo, después me darían nauseas por el olor, tenía que parar.

Respire profundo varias veces, demasiadas. Me sentía un poco mareada al empezar a ver la prueba. No Directamente sino como una pasada.

My corazón latía rápido y mi sangre hervía. ¿Qué puedo hacer si sí estoy? Apenas tenía dinero por mi fondo de la universidad, que había ganado con los Newton

Ese tendría que ser el fondo para el bebe, no había otra opción. También estaba Charlie.

Dios, Charlie. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría mi madre?

Empecé a sollozar histérica. No estaba haciéndome nada bien llorar por algo delo que no estaba completamente segura.

Había una posibilidad de que solo esta paranoica, y no había nada malo.

Mi corazón se encogía con eso. A pesar de no estar preparada para un bebe, seria todo lo que tuviera para recordarlo a _él_.

Me limpie las lagrimas y mire la barra de de platico barato en mi mano. No podía enfocar bien por la humedad y me maldije a mi misma mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Abrí mis ojos y miré mi futuro. Entonces maldije fuerte.

* * *

Mmm bueno espero ke les haya gustado jaja soy nueva jaja y pues si algo no les agrada perdónemelo en esta historia jaja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Moving On.**

Capitulo 2.

"Mierda" murmure.

Caí de rodillas y solloce incontrolablemente. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Agarre mi cabello y tire de el pensando en sacarlo, pero incluso eso no sería bastante castigo.

¿Cómo iba mantener a un bebe? Ni siquiera podía mantenerme a mí misma. Empecé a aterrarme cuando oí la patrullaabrirse.

Regrese a mi habitación y oculte la caja de la prueba de embarazo en el closet. Siempre hay posibilidades de que este mal. Tendría que ir al doctor para estar segura.

"¿Bells, estas ahí?" llamo Charlie.

"Si" solloce.

El solía encontrarme sola en mi cuarto y llorando. El doctor Gerandy decía que esto es mejor a estar sin emociones, en estado catatónico.

"Okay, solo quería ver si estabas bien."

"Estoy bien, gracias."

Charlie cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras. Grite contra mi amulada "asesino sangriento" .Tenía que relajarme aunque sabía que no iba a ser posible por el odio que sentía hacia mí.

Cerré mis ojos para pensar. No había hecho eso en largo tiempo, por miedo a que si lo hacía, podría pensar en él.

Iba a tener que cuidar del bebe. No podía ser completamente imposible, cuide de Renée por años. Pero esto era diferente. Este era un bebe que no sabía hacer nada.

Después tuve que decidir si le decía a Charlie. ¡Claro que le tenía que decir a Charlie! El definitivamente va a notar que mi estomago va creciendo y no creo que iría bien si empiezo a adornar todo con motivo a un recién nacido.

Decidí que por el momento la mejor opción era dormir. No lo estaba posponiendo hasta mañana solo hasta que subiera suficientemente despierta para decidir algo que m ayudara.

Mis pensamientos fueron hacia los Cullen. Me pregunte si Alice vería esto. No, probablemente no, ella no se molestaría en buscar mi futuro. No quisiera que supieran, hacerles sentir culpables. No quisiera que regresaran solo por sentirse culpables. Me mataría verlos otra vez**.**

Mi corazón se sacudió cuando me dormí, en las pesadillas que me atormentaban cada noche desde que _él_ se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Moving on**

Capitulo 3

"Señorita Swan?" Llamo la enfermera.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la puerta que taba sosteniendo. Estaba temblando de nerviosismo. Mi estomago se iba a partir en dos. Mis palmas estaban sudando y trataba de no hiperventilar.

Alcance a controlarme antes de entrar en la habitación. Era un hombre canoso que no reconoci , que era bueno para mí.

"¿Buenas tardes Bella, que puedo hacer hoy por usted?" pregunto.

"Necesito saber, creo que estoy-"trague in aliento agudo" embarazada.

"Utilizaste una prueba casera?"

"Si, salió positivo"

"¿Estás aquí para tomar un prueba y ver si es positivo, cierto?"

"Si"

Alcanzo y jalo el cajón alado suyo con un sello medico. Metió su mano para sacar una prueba de embarazo gris.

"¿Sabes que hacer, presumo?" me pregunto.

Asentí y salí pasillo abajo hacia el baño. Una vez que entre, empecé a respirar pesadamente y temblar toda.

Al final alcance a hacerme la prueba y regresar a la habitación . Todo mi mundo se quedo quieto mientras esperaba los tres minutos para recibir respuesta .

"¿Estás lista para saber el resultado? Pregunto

"Creo, si"

Cerré mis ojos esperando que me diera la información, estaba segura que ya la sabia .

"Bella, estas embarazada"

"Oh, dios" solloce

Todo se estaba yendo al infierno, como podría yo pagar Los costos del bebe ¿Qué voy a hacer?

"Hay otras opciones si no estás preparada para tener un hijo ¿Lo sabe el padre?

"No", solloce"el se fue hace una semanas. No voy a dejar a mi bebe, no puedo esa no es una opción"

"Entiendo, Bella. Te daré una receta para unos calmaste para el embarazo, ya que eres muy joven el embarazo puede tomar varias repercusiones en tu cuerpo."

"Oh, gracias"

Me dio la receta con los números de las medicamentos escritos y fui a una farmacia en Port Ángeles.

Esperare en las sillas de plástico cerca del mostrador. Pelee y trate de controlar las lagrimas.

"¿Swan?" llamo una voz nasal.

"Oh, no" susurre.

Detrás del mostrador estaba Lauren Mallory. Me comencé a sentir pánico, la sangre de mi cara se fue al verla.

Miro detenidamente la receta y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Me pare, bamboleándome y camine hacia el mostrador.

"¿Calmantes? ¿Solo para embarazo?¿Ahora donde te fuiste a meter?" Se mofo.

"Lauren, por favor no le digas a nadie ." Suplique.

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Este es un buen chisme ¿Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no querrías contarle a todos?

"No, Me quedaría con tu secreto hasta la muerte. Tu trabajas aquí, no tienes permiso de dar información personal".

"La verdad, son una interna y al entrar aquí no me hicieron firmar una cosa de esas." Se burlo.

"Laurent, por favor."

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?"

Un hombre de 30 años más o menos, salió de la esquina y nos miro a las 2. Dio un paso grande a lado de Lauren y me pregunto si tenía algún problema .

"La verdad es que si." Dije "Me estaba preguntando, si las recetas que los clientes traen aquí quedan en secreto."

"Si" Respondió de manera aburrida.

"Pero, como interna ,nunca tuve que firmar algo que dijera eso."

"¿No lo hiciste? " pregunto, rascándose la calva .

Mi corazón iba a millones de millas por hora mis ojos se humedecieron. Sentí mi piel fría , empecé a sudar frio.

Me sonrío viciosamente. Sabía que no iba a mantener esto en secreto, me quede en blanco y me forcé a enfrentar esta situación.

"No se preocupe, Doc. W., yo me encargo" Dijo ella.

El doctor camino hacia la esquina, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se iba. ¿Esto era legal?

"Bueno Bella, creo que debo de regresar a trabajar. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?"

Y con eso , se fue por la esquina y salió de mi vista. Salí tropezándome hacia mi camioneta, donde rompí a llorar.

Tenía que decirle a Charlie

* * *

Jiji perdón por el retraso jaja les prometo que mañana subo el 4 capi.

BSOS ALMU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 4.

Hice la cena todo en lo que podía pensar era como iba a hacer esta. Rogué a cualquier Dios que me escuchara, pidiendo por él para que estuviera bien cuando escuchara la noticia.

Charlie había cuidado tan bien de mi ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

"¿Bella?" me llamó.

Salí de mi aturdimiento para verlo venir a través de la puerta de la cocina.

"Hola papá" sonreí ligeramente.

Él se sentó en la mesa mientras yo terminaba el pescado. Mi corazón palpitaba irregularmente en mi pecho.

Cerré mis ojos y me maldije internamente, tenía que hacer esto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Charlie se levantó para ver cualquier juego en la T.V.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si Bells?"Él parecía sorprendido de que yo quisiera hablar con él sin que el empezara la charla.

"¿Podrías sentarte un momento?, necesito decirte algo." El pareció sorprendido, pero hizo lo que le pedí.

"Primero quiero darte las gracias, por cuidar tan bien de mi, a pesar de ser una niña un poco rara "

"No hay problema Bella, ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?"

"No hay algo realmente importante que tengo que decirte."

Él me miró y levantó una ceja. Yo no podía ayudarle, estaba aterrorizada y solamente lo solté.

"Estoy embarazada." Me ahogue.

La cara de Charlie estaba paralizado. Mi corazón hizo un latió a cien millas por hora.

"¿Qué?" masculló.

"Estoy emb-"

"Escuche lo que dijiste" dijo bruscamente "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"Dos semanas y media" murmure.

"¡¡**Aquél bastardo**!!" gritó.

Levante mi cabeza para ver que venía.

"¿Es por eso que los Cullen se fueron? ¿Porque no querían que uno de sus perfectos hijos tuviera una novia embarazada?"

"No papá, ninguno de ellos lo sabe"

"¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Qué solo te entregaste a él y él se fue? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? ¡Tu madre y yo siempre te hemos dicho lo que paso con nosotros!"

"Se suponía que esto no iba a pasar. Se suponía que él no podía tener hijos…algo paso y él solamente no podía." Le explique desesperada.

Me pareció que trataba de convencerme mas a mi misma que a Charle ;de que esto no era su culpa.

"¡Esa es una mentira que los muchachos usan para poder meterse en los pantalones de sus novias Bella! ¡Pensé que reas mas lista!"

"¡No pensé que esto pasaría, jamás pensé que él se iba a ir!"

"Bueno él lo hizo, y ahora estas embarazada. ¡No puedo creerlo! Era bastante malo cuando tu madre se fue, y ahora mi única hija está embarazada."

El cubrió su rostro con sus manos y maldijo por lo bajo.

"Largo Bella" me ordenó. "no te quiero aquí mas"

"Papá lo siento-"

"Más te vale ahora, es mejor que estés fuera de aquí mañana en la mañana Bella."

El se marcho al sótano para dejar que me sumiera en mi miseria.

Me recompuse lo suficiente como para poder subir penosamente las escaleras y sacar unas maletas.

Puse mis pocas pertenencias dentro y después las baje a mi camioneta. Eche un último vistazo a la casa que dejaría. Ya no era bienvenida aquí.

Entre a mi camioneta y maneje lejos de la pequeña familia que ya no merecía.

* * *

Jaja ya empezó el drama jaja a partir de ahora es un poco triste pero no se preocupen todo se arregla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 5.

No sabía a dónde iba, simplemente conduje alrededor de Forks y deje mi mente vagar y que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que le plazca.

Me sentía adormecida, no podía ni siquiera pensar. Todo en mi vida se detuvo. Me equivoque y ame a alguien con toda mi alma y mi corazón, y el tomo uno de mis regalos más preciados y se marchó.

No, yo no podía decir que se lo llevo. Yo se lo entregué, cada parte de mí. Duele mucho pensar en eso.

Finalmente logré regresar a la realidad, solo para darme cuanta de que estaba estacionada en un lugar familiar.

No llore cuando me di cuenta de en donde estaba, mi siquiera sentí una estacada en mi corazón o en alguna otra parte. Simplemente salí de mi carro y camine hacia la puerta de enfrente.

Estaba cerrada, por supuesto; yo casi estaba esperando que se abriera para mí. Darme la bienvenida de vuelta. Pero no fue así, por supuesto.

Di la vuelta a la casa y me deslice por la ventana de la cocina que Emmett había roto. Extrañaba su sentido del humor, el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Me deslice por la pequeña ventana y abrí la puerta de enfrente. El olor me hizo querer llorar, reír y vomitar todo al mismo tiempo.

Arrastre mis cosas por la gran casa de mármol y subí las escaleras. Su recamara era diferente e igual al mismo tiempo.

Su sofá era la única cosa en la recamara, además de su ropero y su pared de CD vacía. Mira alrededor de la recamara y sentí la desesperación abalanzarse sobre mí.

Su esencia era muy fuerte todavía. Me senté en su sofá y mire el piso fijamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Decidí cambiarme y echar un vistazo. El agua, la electricidad y el gas todavía funcionaban. Lo habría encontrado extraño, de no haber sido esta la casa de los Cullen.

Eventualmente me quede dormida en el gran sofá de cuero. No soñé por primera vez esa noche. Yo estaba agradecida.

* * *

perdon por tardar tanto, pero perdi mi archivo que ya estba casi traducido y no me dio tiempo de volverlo a traducir, bueno creo ke hoy en la tarde les subo el capitulo 6 sino mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 6.

Todo el mundo me miraba cuando entre a la escuela. Sentía como si estuviera de regreso a mi primer día de escuela. Yo sabía que era por lo que paso con Lauren.

El almuerzo no fue normal. Todos me ignoraban, o solo fingían que yo no existía, me fulminaban con la mirada.

¿Por qué era algo horrible que cargara con una vida dentro de mí?

Angela gentilmente se seto frente a mí. Ella era la única que se molesto en tratarme como un humano.

"¿Bella, estas bien?" me preguntó.

"Si" susurré.

"Ha habido rumores acerca de ti"

"Creo que ya se"

"Acerca de que estas embarazada" susurró.

"Si"

"Oh" murmuro.

Ella no necesitó o quiso que me explicara. Ella entendía que quise decir, que era yo. Ella me sonrió.

"Felicidades, aunque no deberías dejar que te afecte lo que los demás piensan. Poder tener un bebé es un regalo"

La mire, con lagrimas en los ojos, y sollocé un "gracias, Angela"

Oía risas y a alguien riendo tontamente detrás de mí. Lauren y Jessica se sentaron en una mesas, me miraban y se reían.

"Todo va a estar bien" me aseguro Angela.

No la reconocí después de que ella dijera eso. No pensé ni por un momento que todo estaría bien. No me engañaría a mí misma.

"¿Podría Isabella Swan, reportarse en la oficina del director por favor?, Isabella Swan a la oficina del director" llamaron por el interfono.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" me pregunto Angela.

"No, tu no deberías de enfrentar a la muerte también" sonreí débilmente.

Marche mi camino por la cafetería a la oficina principal, esperando a que la secretaria me dijera que podía entrar.

"¿Bella?"

Camine hasta la oficina; me veía esperando mi condena letal. Mi vida parecía ser así ahora, ahora que tenía que cumplir la pena.

"Bella eh escuchado todo tipo de cosas acerca de ti el día de hoy" el Sr. Greene declaró.

"Lo sé" dije.

"¿Alguno de ellos son verdad? Si lo son tendremos que aclarar las cosas, ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo sé"

"¿Lo son?"

Busqué y encontré su mirada. Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de mis ojos sin vida, pero logré contenerlas.

"Si" contesté.

El suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, sacando un libro de su mano.

"En cuatro mese tienes que dejar la escuela. No hay muchas opciones para ti"

"La escuela está a la mitad ¿Cómo se supone que deje la escuela en cuatro meses? Tengo que hacer finales"

"Tienes que tomarlos por adelantado. O puedes volver el próximo año"

Eso sería imposible. ¿Cómo podría balancear la escuela y un bebé? Tendría que encontrar un trabajo; si termino la escuela sería capaz de conseguir un mejor trabajo. Tenía que preocuparme por dos ahora.

"Voy a terminar por adelantado." Le dije.

"Muy bien" dijo cuando saco un folder lleno de papeles. "tú y tu padre tiene que firmar esto"

"Señor, tengo dieciocho años, puedo formar esto solo yo, ¿cierto?" le pregunté.

"Si, tú podrías, pero ¿no preferirías que tu padre sepa de esto?"

"No quiero molestarlo con papeleo" murmure.

"Muy bien, solo tárelos por la mañana"

"Ok, gracias"

"No hay problema"

El resto del día fue lento. Di un justificante medico para gimnasia, por lo que fui capaz de completar la mayoría de los papeles.

Me senté en el escritorio de su recamara y termine los que faltaban. Solo tenía tres meses para prepararme para los finales, después tenía que esperar las calificaciones.

Suspiré cuando terminé y me recosté en el respaldo del sillón. Mi mano fue a mi estomago y pesé en el pequeño dentro de mí.

Mi bebé.

* * *

jaja hola bueno aki esta es el capi # 6 jaja bueno espero ek les guste


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Chicas hay un aviso importante abajo..! :D**

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 7.

Si pensé que el principio del fin era cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, este debe de ser _el _relleno.

Estaba en la sala de espera, esperando a que alguien me dijera sobre la condición de mi padre. El estaba conduciendo ebrio y se estrello contra la barra de contención.

No podía llorar, estaba en shock. Charlie no podía morir. Yo tenía que hablar con él, no quería que muriera bajo estas circunstancias. ¡No quería que el muriera bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Llame a mi mamá, pero desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, se negó a venir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Estaba _realmente_ sola. Lo único que tenía en el mundo entero, era mi bebe. De algún modo pequeño, asqueroso y vil, casi odie a mi bebe.

Era la causa de todo. Mi padre estaba borracho a causa de mis acciones y las consecuencias de _esas_ acciones.

Mi mamá estaba molesta más allá de las palabras. ¿Y cómo iba a saber si Alice tuvo una visión de esto y _él_ se entero, y _él _no quería que yo tuviera a su hijo?

Mi vida era nada. Pero yo no podía culpara a bebe por nacer; él no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Esto era mi culpa y solo mi culpa. Yo podría haber parado, podría haberle pedido que usáramos protección, por si acaso. Pero no lo hice.

"Bella" me llamo una señora de pelo corto café.

En sus brillantes ojos azules había compasión. Yo sabía que venía.

"E- él no lo logro… ¿verdad?" pregunte.

Ella miro al piso y asintió con la cabeza solemnemente. Yo puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y no dije nada. ¿Qué podía decir?... ¿A quién se lo diría?

"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

No me moví por un rato. Finalmente suspire y mire hacia arriba, las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" susurre.

"Tienes que firmar unos papeles, no mucho, y tenemos que discutir algunas cuestiones legales"

Asentí y la seguí a una sala privada, en donde ella me dijo lo que cada trozo de papel significaba, y en donde debía firmar con mis iníciales y mi firma.

"Bien, ¿entonces el va a ser enterrado en el cementerio de Forks?" ella me pregunto.

"Si"

"Su seguro de vida cubre los gastos del entierro"

"¿Su seguro de vida?"

"Oh si, el también tiene un testamento. Todo lo que posee ahora es tuyo, cariño"

La mire como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. ¿Por qué me dejaría Charlie todo? Él se enojo conmigo, el me dijo que me fuera y nunca regresara.

"Esta aquí, en todos los documentos que firmaste. Tú eres su único familiar con vida, heredaste todo. La casa, el dinero en el banco, y la reclamación de accidente del seguro de vida."

"Pero… ¿Por qué? Nosotros tuvimos una pelea y él dijo que no quería volver a verme"

"Supongo que no cambio su testamento después de eso. Ahora tú posees todo. Aquí están los estados de cuenta y aquí está la reclamación del seguro de vida. Tu estarás muy bien, querida"

El monto en el banco era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía un policía ahorrar esa cantidad de dinero? Considerando que él vivió solo durante una década o más, el realmente no gastaba dinero en nada. La reclamación del seguro de vida era aun más.

"Esto no puede estar bien" tartamudee "esto junto es aproximadamente medio millón de dólares. Pienso que tiene a la familia incorrecta."

"No, la familia Swan. Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan y su ex-esposa Renée —ahora –Dwyer"

Me derrumbe en ese momento. El destino tenía un modo retorcido de enseñar, y eso me preocupo. Seguramente yo sería capaz de mantener a mi bebe, pero a costa de mi propio padre. Logre detener mis sollozos para agradecer a la mujer que me había ayudado y me fui a casa de los Cullen.

Caí en el piso de la mansión y comencé a sollozar incontrolablemente.

* * *

Chicas ya estamos de vuelta.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que a pesar de todo lo que tardamos siguen la historia…son maravillosas.

Segundo, este fic lo traducimos Almu (la chica de la cuenta) y yo (Caro). No hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo y honestamente somos un desastre :( pero ya estamos remediando esto. Así que a partir de sep las actualizaciones van a ser regulares :) ósea que vamos a subir 2 veces por semana.

De aquí a sep Almu se nos va a España de vacas…por lo tanto yo voy a traducir los capis y prometo que va a ser lo más seguido posible ya que yo también tengo unos fics propios….asi que no desesperen mucho porfa..! yo digo que va a ser mínimo 1 vez por semana.

De cualquier forma si tienen alguna duda, comentario o cualquier cosa de ese estilo háganmelo saber, les dejo el link de mi perfil :D

lo dejo con espacios para que se vea.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 8 5 6 8 8 6 / M u s e _ B i t t e r s w e e t

Sin más por el momento nos despedimos

**Carolina y Almu (x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 8.

Las cosas iban sorprendentemente bien. Me mude de la casa de los Cullen a la pequeña casa que una vez fue propiedad de Charlie. Ahora estaba a mi nombre.

Yo era la responsable de todo, las cuentas, las compras. Solo tenía una semana antes de tomar mis finales y dejar la escuela.

Hoy iba a ir al doctor, para hacerme otro ultrasonido. Quería empezar el cuarto del bebe, y quería saber que empezar a comprar.

Mi estomago estaba cada día más redondo. Había algo en mí que estaba cambiando también.

Mi piel se estaba haciendo más pálida, mas traslucida si eso era posible. También había dejado de tener hambre, no comía mucho. Empecé a especular, pero decidí que era mejor no hacerlo.

Vendí mi camioneta hace una semana; no era precisamente el coche perfecto para un bebe.

Me compre un Audi azul medianoche. Simplemente no pude resistirme. _Su _maldita voz solo en mi cabeza, que para mi cumpleaños número 18, el quería dármelo.

Me di cuenta que me estaba matando a mi misma por lograr o no hacer algo que me recordara a _él_. Pero el viaje fue tan suave y tranquilo.

La peor parte es que, no lo odio. Todo lo contrario en realidad, no puedo pensar en él, su nombre me quema, pero no puedo traer es odio a mí.

La verdad es que, yo lo amo por siempre y para siempre. Eso es algo con lo que estaba dispuesto a vivir. Simplemente no podía olvidar que alguna vez existió, él fue muy importante en mi vida como para eso.

**

* * *

**

Una vez dentro de la oficina, una enfermera regordeta me llevo a la sala de ultrasonido. El helado gel cayó sobre mi estomago, pero no salte como solía hacerlo. Ya no se sentía tan frio como antes. Nada lo hacía realmente.

"Buenos días, Bella" el doctor de pelo gris que había llegado a conocer como Dr. Rube, me saludo.

"Buenos días" conteste.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algún dolor o anomalías?"

"No, ninguno en absoluto" conteste.

"Okay, ¿has venido para saber el sexo hoy?"

"Lo estaba esperando"

El sonrió y asintió mientras me recostaba de nuevo. Agito la varita mágica sobre mi estomago y vio la pantalla.

Vi los latidos de mi bebe y sonreí. Tenía fotos, e imágenes del ultrasonido.

"Niño" afirmo.

"¿Un niño?"

"si, un niño sano. Felicidades"

"Gracias"

Sonríe otra vez cuando el imprimió las imágenes y me las dio. Mire cada una y sonreí con cariño a mi niño pequeño.

Me pregunte lo que el pensaría de tener un hijo.

* * *

**Que les pareció el capi..?**

**La vdd a mí se me hace de lo más lindo y tierno :) hasta el momento ha sido uno de mis favoritos**

**Esperamos sus reviews con ansias.**

**Almu y Caro (x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving on.**

Capítulo 9.

* * *

"¡Tienes que empujar!" grito la enfermera.

"No puedo" jadeé

Todo en el transcurso de estos meses ha estado bien, era solo hasta este punto que yo volví a lamentarme. El dolor era insoportable.

"¡Él está casi fuera, una más!" grito el Dr. Rube.

Hice lo que él dijo y puje un poco más. Suspire cuando sentí la presión revivir en mi y la enfermera me dio un pequeño bultito azul.

"Hola" dije tomando aire.

Los ojos de mi pequeño niño estuvieron cerrados y gimoteo. La enfermera lo tomo de mis brazos y lo llevo a la sala de recién nacidos.

Apoye mi cabeza en las almohadas y cubrí mis ojos con mis varazos. No habría _ningún_ padre para mi hijo.

Después de horas de limpiar el liquido del bebe que había sobre mi y _dentro _de mí, finalmente me sentí normal. Supongo que normal no era la palabra, después de meses de tener a mi hijo cerca; eso era normal.

Ahora regresaba a mi antiguo yo delgado. Mire hacia abajo a mi ahora plano estomago, _ahora _que había perdido el bulto.

"¿Disculpe?" una enfermera pregunto.

"¿Si?"

"El certificado de nacimiento necesita un nombre"

"Claro" suspire "Damien Anthony Masen Cullen" susurre.

Esto dolió más de lo que había anticipado. Esto hizo también que sentimientos que yo había enterrado, resurgieran.

"¿Su nombre?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

La enfermera levanto una ceja detrás del sujetador de papeles. Supongo que es una de las personas que no les gusta los niños fuera del matrimonio.

"Bien, él va a estar aquí en unos minutos"

"Gracias"

**LINEA**

"Él es realmente hermoso" dijo Angela

"Él es perfecto" suspire.

Yo no esperaba nada menos. Damien nunca grito, él nunca lloriqueo, él miro alrededor y examino todo.

"Se parece mucho a él" susurre.

Angela me dio una mirada comprensiva mientras yo sacaba a Damien del asiento trasero. El trayecto a casa fue acogedor con una plática ociosa.

Angela y yo vimos como Damien se retorcía y observaba el mundo a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran inteligentes y perceptivos.

Cuando Angela se detuvo en la entrada, me dio una mirada preocupada. Mire alrededor para ver porque estaba preocupada, y todo a lo que me había aferrado como a un salvavidas en los meses pasados, se había ido.

* * *

**Chicas…de vdd lo siento mucho..!**

**Se que dije que iba a actualizar como 2 veces por semana, y la semana pasada no actualise :(**

**De vdd lo siento, pero tuve un problema con uno de mis fics que me absorbió por completo, además de que vinieron mis primas y casi no pude tocar la computadora..! :(**

**Y debo admitir que este capi me costó muchísimo trabajo, no sé porque ;(… pro bno aquí estoy de vuelta…díganme que les pareció este capi..? la vdd a mi me encanta, por fin conocimos a Damien Anthony Masen Cullen :) …un nombre muy largo, pero lindo..!**

**Espero que nos dejen reviews… y por cierto… ayer fue cumple de Almu..! haha**

**Te deseo muchas felicidades y ojala que te la estés pasando de pelos aiia en España… y espero que traigas mi regalito (con un guapísimo español me conformo ;) ) haha**

**Chicas nos leemos pronto**

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	10. Chapter 10

Al parecer, las lectoras en ingles preguntan mucho por Jacob… y aquí está la respuesta de Rossett-Cullen. Solo la pongo por si ustedes se preguntan lo mismo :)

A/N: quiero dar las razones del porque Jacob no está en esta historia. La razón es que Bella empieza a salir con Jacob por las motos. Bella no es tan irresponsable y estúpida cuando no se trata solo de cuidar de ella. Ella no siente la necesidad de montar en moto cuando eso puede poner en peligro al bebe.

Espero que eso aclare las cosas.

* * *

T/N: bueno espero que las que se preguntaban el porqué, ahora les quede claro :) sin más… el capitulo

* * *

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving on.

Capítulo 10

Agarre a Damien mas cerca de mi pecho, esto no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía. Todo estaba perdido ahora; no podía tratar con algo así.

Apoyado contra ese _muy_ familiar Volvo plateado, estacionado a lado de mi Audi, estaba el vampiro que había cambiado mi vida.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" me pregunto Angela.

"No lo sé"

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo?" me pregunto.

"No, ya has hecho mucho por mí, Angela. Yo me encargo de esto"

"¿Estás segura, Bella? Realmente no me importa ayudarte a acomodar al bebé.

"Estoy bien. Puedes venir mañana si quieres ver más a Damien.

Ella asintió y yo salí de su carro.

Me sentía ligera, el vestido blanco que traía llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas y tenia correas gruesas en mis hombros, me hacía sentir y ver como un ángel.

"Gracias, Angela"

"No hay problema"

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de manejar rumbo a su casa. Mi bolsa de viaje pasó a mi brazo izquierdo y yo me sujetaba a Damien para salvarle la vida.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Mis ojos se quemaban al ver su perfección. El me miraba con una expresión de shock.

Supuse que yo también lo estaría, si dejara a mi amor humano, solo para regresar a ver que era un vampiro.

Las cosas con Damien me cambiaron más de lo que había imaginado. El proceso había sido lento, pero yo había cambiado, y sin ningún dolor.

¿Si me embarace de un vampiro, porque no iba a poder cambiarme ese bebe? Damien comenzó a moverse un poco en mis brazos, tome eso como una señal para ir adentro y terminar con esta pequeña reunión.

Pase junto a el por el camino que conducía a la puerta. El agarro mi hombro antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

"Bella" susurro.

Arranque mi hombro de él y tire la puerta sin usar la llave. Lo arreglaría cuando no estuviera tan… ni siquiera podía pensar en como estaba.

Corrí escaleras arriba y cerré la puerta del cuarto del bebe. Puse a Damien en su cuna y después colapse en el piso.

Sabia como estaba, estaba aterrada. ¿Porque estaba _él _aquí? Muchos pensamientos bailaban a través de mi cabeza.

Debería estar enojada de que él se fuera, y después apareciera como por arte de magia. Triste de que después de todo este tiempo todavía lo amo, Dios soy patética. Aterrada de que tal vez, él esté aquí para llevarse a mi bebe.

Sacudí esos pensamientos. En los últimos meses, Damien fue la única razón de que continuara viviendo.

Me pare y vi a mi hijo dormir. Cada rasgo me recordaba mucho al hombre que estaba abajo.

El pelo broncíneo, los ojos verdes que indudablemente cambiarían cuando el creciera mas. La perfecta mandíbula pequeña y sus hermosas pestañas.

Me recupere despacio; iba a tener que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Parte de mí, la _mayor_ parte de mí, no quería.

Si el quería a su hijo, si su familia quería a su hijo, no había forma de que yo parara a siete de ellos.

Mire de nuevo a i hijo. Si alguien trataba de arrebatármelo, no dudaría en matarlos.

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando mis pensamientos pesimistas. Era posible que estuviera aquí por algo mas, a él no le importaba el bebe.

Camine despacio hacia la puerta y la abrí otra vez. Me calme a mi misma; necesitaba actuar como una adulta, no como una adolecente.

Ahora era _mamá_; debía hacer lo mejor para mi bebe. Incluso si eso rompía mi corazón completamente de nuevo.

* * *

**Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo… disculpen la ****tardanza, pero es que me ayudaron a betear este capi :) **

**Muchísimas grax **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_** :) te la debo..!**

**Bn nenas hasta la prox **

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa _Stephenie Meyer __y la historia de _**Rosette-Cullen**nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 11.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente lento. Ya no temía caer, la gracia de vampiro parecía que me hacia tener más cuidado con ese pequeño molestoso asunto.

Me pare pensativa en el piso con la espalda vuelta hacia la pared. No pude mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre me derretía cuando lo hacía, y eso no era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba respuestas, saber por qué estaba aquí, y otra parte de mí quería saber por qué se fue.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Si mi corazón aun latiera, se habría detenido.

''Bella'' – susurró

Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí, los mío seguían tercamente en el suelo. Quería mirar hacia arriba y esperar estar perdida en el amor que solía ver en ellos cada día.

Sabia, sin embargo, que si miraba hacia arriba, no encontraría amor. No tenía idea que había hecho cuando se había ido, pero sabía que se fue por una razón. No me quería, claro y simple.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó

Me encogí. _Eso es actuar como un adulto_, me castigué a mí misma. No podía hablar, mi garganta estaba contraída.

''Bella'' - dijo más severo.

Pude sentirlo acercarse un poco más a mí. Estaba congelada en mi lugar, estaba asustada, aterrorizada, petrificada. Mis manos empezaron a temblar tras mi espalda, así que las apreté en puño.

Siguió caminando hacia delante hasta que mi cabeza colgando casi tocaba su pecho. Si pudiera llorar, hubiese tenido que liberar las compuertas de mis ojos.

"Bella, lo siento, lo siento mucho"

Esto me trajo de vuelta, levante mi cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Mis ojos se posaron en su inquebrantable mirada. ¿Por qué había mirado hacia arriba? Todo en mi decisión estaba perdido, sabía que no iba a ser un adulto, iba a ser la chica de dieciocho años que fue abandonada con un niño.

La chica que lloraba hasta quedarse dormida cada noche. La chica que dejo atrás sus mejores años para cuidar de sí misma y de un bebe.

Ahora yo quería ser la parte que retiene todas sus emociones, además de la tristeza y el miedo.

Me aleje de él, yendo al otro lado de la habitación. No podía permitirme sentir algo por él; tenía que negarme _eso _a mí misma, solo terminaría haciendome más daño.

"¿Qu…que es lo que quieres?" tartamudee.

"He venido a rogarte"

Eso me sorprendió. No esperaba eso en absoluto. Me enderecé infinitesimalmente y lo mire a los ojos una vez más. Eran serios y extremos, más obscuros de lo que jamás los había visto.

Se veía miserable, su pelo normalmente despeinado, lo estaba aun mas. Se veía rígido y a punto de romperse.

¿Era eso lo que él había vivido todos los días?

"¿A qué te refieres?" susurre.

Él se dejo caer de rodillas y puso la cabeza en sus manos. Todo lo que se preocupaba por él en mí, me gritaba que me moviera, pero aun así mi cuerpo permaneció inmóvil.

"He cometido un gran error" exclamó. "nunca eh sido más inútil y despreciable en mi vida.

He pensado en ti todos los días desde que me fui. Volví para rogarte que me perdones. Sé que no lo merezco, ¡sé que soy un monstruo!"

Mi corazón no-muerto salió de mi pecho . Sentí el alivio y la incredulidad sobre mí. Sabía que me estaba dando demasiado fácil; me pase ocho meses y medio tratando de sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

"Bella" dijo mirándome a los ojos. "cada palabra que dije ese día en el bosque era mentira. Fue la blasfemia más obscura conocida por el hombre. ¡Como si pudiera existir sin necesitarte!"

Él me dijo todo. Cuando se fue, como sentía que dejaba todo conmigo. Como, cuando él estaba lejos, no poda estar cerca de alguien. Como abandono a su familia y mas-o-menos se enrosco en una pelota y se rindió.

Me encontré a mi misma moviéndome poco a poco hacia él. Eventualmente estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón que estaba frente a él. Escuchando atentamente cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

Él estaba todavía sobre sus rodillas, mirando arriba hacia mí, todavía rogándome que lo perdonara. La batalla en mi interior estaba terminando.

Cada palabra que él me decía cambiaba mi decisión. Quería perdonarlo, tomarlo de vuelta, para vivir eternamente con él.

Yo sabía que sin portar nada, lo haría. Era solo cuestión de si debía perdonarlo o no tan rápidamente.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. Entiendo perfectamente si has seguido adelante como te lo pedí. Entiendo incluso si no quieres estar nunca cerca de mí. Todavía estoy enamorado de ti, nunca deje de estarlo. Es imposible para mí no estarlo. Tú eres mi vida, mi única razón para vivir''.

Yo estaba a punto de hablar, sin siquiera pensarlo. El llanto de un bebe me interrumpió, casi parecía urgente.

Saque mi cabeza de donde estaba mirando en el piso, y volteé a las escaleras. Levante un dedo y me precipite hacia las escaleras.

Levante a Damien y lo mecí adelante y atrás. Lo bese en su suave cabecita y fui hacia el bolso de viaje que traía, de donde saque una botella para alimentarlo.

Sería inútil darle pecho, todo lo que yo tenía era veneno. Con un bebe _así _de pequeño, yo no estaba dispuesta a probarlo.

Me senté en la mecedora de mi antigua recamara, ahora era el cuarto del bebe. Estaba pintada de un azul ligero con recortes de barcos piratas.

Mire hacia la puerta cuando oí que él subía las escaleras y aparecía en el marco de la puerta. Él me miró, y después al bebe en mis brazos.

Le hice una seña para que entrara. El marecía ver a su propio hijo, incluso si yo estaba insegura sobre nosotros en este momento.

"Él es…" se calló sugestivamente.

"¿Mío?" Murmure.

"Si"

"Lo es" dije.

Me miro, incomprensiblemente ante la situación. Luego, su mirada fue de horror.

"Es tuyo también" dije en voz baja.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, hasta el punto en el que parecía que se le iban a salir. El me miraba a mí, y después a Damien, y otra vez a mí.

"¿Puedo explicarme?"

"Por favor"

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas como antes de irte, pasamos todos los limites e hicimos el amor en el prado? ''Asintió, señalando que continuara. "bueno, dos semanas después tu…te fuiste, empecé a enfermar, vomitar y tener migrañas."

Hizo una mueca cuando hice una pausa; tal vez estaba tan sensible y frágil como yo. Moví a Damien hacia mi hombro.

"Tome una prueba de embarazo casera y salió positiva. Fui con el doctor y él solo me lo confirmo. Entonces le dije a Charlie" suspire. "el se enfureció, comenzó a gritarme y luego me echo de la casa"

"¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunto.

"Al único lugar al que podía ir. Tu casa."

Él se veía culpable, más allá de las palabras; sus ojos estaban tan dolidos y llenos de emociones. Todo lo que yo le decía, él sabía que era su culpa.

"Viví ahí por un tiempo; todavía tenía que ir a la escuela. Tenía que terminar los finales antes de 4 meses. Así que, o bien tenía que repetir el próximo año, o terminar antes. Pensé que podría trabajar en el tiempo que estaría en la escuela.

"Un día me llamaron de la oficina de la escuela. Había un gran grupo de gente diciéndome que Charlie se había metido en un accidente automovilístico de borracho, solo que él _era_ el conductor borracho. Fue por mi culpa, se sentía avergonzado de que estuviera embarazada''.

"La mujer que era la abogada de mi papa, dijo que él me había dejado todo. Su seguro de vida bien pagado también. Así que yo heredé la casa, el dinero y la pérdida de mi única familia en el proceso"

Él me miro a los ojos y todo lo que no podía decir, de alguna manera lo dijo. Que él realmente lo sentía, que él haría lo que fuera por mí, que él estaba en deuda conmigo. Eso no era lo que yo quería sin embargo.

"Así, que comencé a sentirme…diferente. Supongo que el veneno del bebe se filtraba hacia mí, y entonces cambie. Sin embargo no sentí nada."

"No anhelo la sangre humana, tampoco. Eso es lo que me traje de mi vida humana, el desagrado por la sangre"

"¿Entonces qué bebes?" pregunto levantado una ceja.

"Animales, solo tengo que esforzarme para morderlos. Una vez que mis dientes están dentro, puedo beber libremente."

"Eres una de nuestra clase" murmuro.

"Si"

Damien escupió un poco sobre mi hombro, me hizo suspirar un poco con frustración. Lo levante y le seque la boca con una toalla que estaba cerca.

"¿Te importaría tomarlo por un segundo?" le pregunte.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la prospectiva de sostener a su hijo. Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios cuando él con cuidado levanto el pequeño bulto de mis brazos. Me levante de la mecedora y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Realmente era el viejo cuarto de Charlie. No quise mudarme a él, había muchos recuerdos, pero desde que ya no dormía, me gusta pasar más tiempo en el cuarto del bebe.

Me quite el vestido blanco que llevaba antes y lo puse en el cesto. Fui a mi closet y saque unos vaqueros y una blusa de antes de que estuviera embarazada.

Estaba un poco grade. Ser un vampiro había atenuado y adelgazado mi físico.

Estaba en la puerta el cuarto del bebe, viendo como se miraban el uno al otro. La pregunta que hizo eco en mi cabeza fue, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

* * *

**Que les pareció? La vdd a mi me fascina cuando Edward carga a Damien… me lo imagino y se me derrite el ****corazón :)**

**Pido disculpas porque dije que intentaría actualizar 2 veces por semana y no lo he podido cumplir… lo que pasa es que primero tuve un problema con un fic, pero ahora ya entre a la escuela :( y no llevo ni una semana y ya me estoy ahogando en tarea..! es horrible, por eso para ya no quedarles mal, hasta que regrese Almu y la presione para las actualizaciones, voy a subir 1 vez por semana, eso si se los puedo asegurar :) … es que prefiero decirles algo que estoy segura puedo cumplir a decirles otra cosa que depende mucho de las circunstancias y mis carceleros personales (mis maestros)**

**Por eso espero que me entiendan y me apoyen, porque Dios, ya estoy harta de las tareas…! **

**Michas gracias a **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_** por ayudarme con este capi… que de no ser por ella, estaría asquerosamente mal traducido, no sé qué me pasa, pero me costo muchisimisimo trabajo..! :(**

**Bn después de todo esto me despido y les deseo un muy buen fin de semana :)**

**Las amo y grax por leer..!**

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa _Stephenie Meyer y la historia de _**Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 12.

* * *

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Damien Anthony Masen Cullen"

Él me miró, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Crucé mis brazos y lo vi interactuar con su propia carne y sangre.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó "se supone que yo no puedo tener hijo. Ninguno de nosotros puede, y si así fuera…

"Yo si podía" termine por él.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar a Damien, que le miraba intensamente.

"Supongo que es un milagro"

"Si" suspire "¿Crees que Carlisle pueda saber lo que paso?

Él me miró y sacudió su cabeza. "Podemos ir y preguntarle. Creo que está ayudando a resolver las cosas del regreso.

"Se supone que no tengo que sacar a Damien de la casa hasta la próxima semana. Dado que todavía es un recién nacido y todo eso.

"Es razonable, pero ellos podrían venir."

Me contuve de hacer una mueca. No pensaba que estuviera lista para ver al resto de los Cullen. Ya estaba teniendo dificultades con uno.

"No, está bien. Estoy segura de que tienen mucho que hacer."

Él sacudió su cabeza, pero no presiono con el tema. Supongo que quería que me sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

"Entonces ¿qué has hecho desde que te fuiste?" le pregunte.

El dolor evidente en sus ojos, me aplastó. Me sentí como una idiota por interrumpir un momento tan tierno con mi boca.

"Ah…" suspiro. ''Nada, para ser honesto."

"Debiste hacer algo" insistí.

"No, quiero decir, literalmente nada. Estuve en África por un tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada, solo me senté en una esquina y me revolqué en mi miseria por meses. No siquiera hable con mi familia, hasta el mes pasado."

"¿Y Alice te lo dijo?"

"No," su ceño se frunció. "ella no vio nada como…esto"

Él movió un poco a Damien para indicar a lo que se refería.

"¿Cómo? ¿Alice no podía ver lo que pasaba conmigo?" pregunte.

"Ella no me dijo nada de que estuvieras embarazada. Le dije que no mirara en tu futuro, y no podía de todos modos. No tengo idea de porque, pero se agravo en el final."

"Podría ser Damien" murmure.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, ¿ya sabes que soy capaz de evitar cualquier tipo de habilidad mental? Como tu lector de mentes, o la tortura de Jane y la habilidad de Aro. ¿Y si él es capaz de evitar cualquier tipo de… no sé, habilidades físicas?"

"¿Cómo Alice y Jasper?"

"Si"

"Tendríamos que probarlo, estoy seguro de que Alice estará encantada de decirle ( a Jasper). Ella incluso te ha podido ver en los últimos días. Debe ser porque acabas de dar a luz."

Asentí como respuesta, pero no me moví de la puerta. Por mucho que quisiera estar en sus brazos, para que las cosas estuvieran como antes, pero sabía que no podía. Al menos, no todavía.

Teníamos que hacer que las cosas funcionaran antes de ir a un 100% otra vez. Demonios, incluso el 50%.

"Bella" suspiró. "Sé que puedo decir todo lo que quiera, y no tener ningún efecto, pero lo siento de verdad. Todavía te amo, y siempre te he amado. Entiendo si tú nunca mas te puedes sentir lo mismo. Solo sé que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para cuidar a nuestro hijo."

"Edward" su nombre quemo mi garganta. "Te perdono, esa nunca fue la cuestión. No me gusto cuando te fuiste, y pienso que fue una razón estúpida, pero lo entiendo."

Sus ojos miraban los míos. La sinceridad y el arrepentimiento quemando dentro de los suyos, y yo no tenía ninguna duda de que verdaderamente lamentaba todo.

"Sé que te vas a torturar por esto el resto de tu vida. Y odio eso, pero sé que es la verdad."

Él asintió y se levanto de la silla para poner a Damien en su cuna.

"La verdad es, que nunca he dejado de amarte. Ni por un segundo del tiempo que estuvimos separados podré odiarte o sentir aversión por ti''

Y con eso, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Todos los meses de separación y tensión de las dos partes, habían desaparecido en ese momento. La única cosa que importaba es que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, algo que un recuerdo nunca podría servir bastante bien. El sabor era como justo como me lo imaginaba, solo mejorado con mis nuevos sentidos.

Podía oír su respiración, oler su aroma y saborearlo. Esto era más de lo que jamás podría tener el derecho a pedir.

Tal vez pedir algo es bueno para los que esperan. Tal vez esta era una señal de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos siempre. Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar esto.

Mis brazos instintivamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y mis manos fueron a su cabello. Él parecía vacilante al principio, tratando de superar la idea de que ya no era humana.

Tan pronto como aceptó la idea de que era un vampiro como él, no solo eso, sino que con un recién nacido, cumplió con mas ganas.

Sus brazos fueron a mi cintura, jalándome más cerca. Me quede en punta de pies, con ganas de sentirlo más todavía. Todo lo que me había perdido en los meses de separación.

Mi costumbre de necesitar el aire hizo que me alejara. No estaba acostumbrada al hecho de no tener que respirar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, besándolo.

Su respiración era tan innecesariamente regular, como la mía. Lo mire a los ojos y note que tenían un ligero brillo, pero todavía obscuros.

"necesitas cazar" dije.

"Estoy bien."

Sacudí mi cabeza y le lancé una mirada. "necesitas cuida de ti mismo. Salir y cazar un rato, o puedes ir con tu familia, diles que todo está bien."

Él asintió con la cabeza y de mala gana bajó las escaleras con mi mano en la suya. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, mi mano aun se sentía tan frágil, pero si apretara, no se rompería.

Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos mostraron aversión a dejarme de nuevo. Yo no quería que él se fuera tan pronto.

Bajo la cabeza para besar mi mejilla y camino hacia su Volvo. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa cuando iba a doblar la esquina, asegurándome de que me veía. Después de que se fue, subí las escaleras para ocuparme del pañal de Damien.

Después de que se durmió en mis brazos, comencé a sollozar el nombre de Edward.

* * *

**Me van a matar..!**

**De verdad siento muchisimo no haber subido antes, se que era la semana pasada pero es que mi compu se descompuso y se me olvido la contraseña de Almu :/**

**Pero bueno, les tengo una buena noticia, ya regreso Almu :) o si, y según me dijo ya tenia listo el capi 13, asi que lo mas seguro es que tengan capi muy pronto :)**

**Bueno las dejo... besos**

_**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_** muchísimas grax por el beteo… ****I love you (x**

**Muse Bittersweet **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 13.

* * *

Cualquiera que me conociera diría que me desfallecí. Yo me conocía mejor que eso para saberlo.

Esto era parte de mi proceso de curación. Durante la hora aproximada que me senté en mi antiguo cuarto, finalmente comprendí que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme.

Sollocé el nombre de Edward tan silenciosamente como podía, sin molestar a mi hijo dormido. Esto era un gran paso para mí. Antes ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre, y ahora, era capaz de decirlo sin las nauseas que iban asociada con el.

Reí mientas limpiaba mis ojos secos. Forzando los hábitos que eran todavía un instinto en mí.

Ya había perdonado a Edward; lo amaba más que nada. Esto era solo cuestión de confianza.

Había permitido que mi corazón hiciera lo que quisiera; lo recibí con los brazos abiertos. Ahora era el turno de mi mente.

No importaba cuanto daño le hiciera verme vacilar, necesitaba hacer esto. No podía dejar a mi corazón solo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Había demasiadas pruebas para apoyar ese hecho.

Edward y yo teníamos que trabajar juntos como adultos, no como los adolescentes que éramos. Admito, que se necesitaba mas trabajo de mi parte.

Baje las escaleras mientras Damien dormía plácidamente. Decidí que le debía a Angela una llamada para decirle que estaba bien.

Cogí el teléfono en la cocina y marqué el aquel número tan familiar. Despues de el segundo timbre ella contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Ángela" dije.

"Ah, hola, Bella. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, perdón haberme despedido así antes." Contesté con vergüenza.

"No hay problema, realmente. No tienes que entrar en el detalle sobre ello. "

"No hay realmente demasiado que contar. " No mucho que yo pudiera decirle.

"Él solamente me dijo que era un error haberse marchado. "

"¿Entonces, regreso? ¿Para bien? "preguntó.

"Sí, creo que llegaron todos."

"Bella, ya se que no es mi lugar decirte, pero, simplemente no vayas corriendo a sus brazos. Él acaba de regresar, y vi como estabas cuando él se marchó. No quiero verte así otra vez."

Sonreí y casi reí en silencio en su preocupación.

"Lo sé, he estado discutiendo la misma cosa en mi cabeza, por horas."

"¿Está todavía allí?"

"No, le dije que fuera con su familia. Él se fue antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera verlo."

"Bien, buena suerte, Bella."

"Gracias, Angela, a ti también."

"¡Adiós!,"

"¡Adiós!"

Con esto colgué el teléfono y me perdí en mis pensamientos una vez más. No quise pensar en ello ahora.

Si yo todavía pudiera dormir, ya me habría dormido en ese momento. En cambio, tomé las nuevas fotos del hospital y los puse en el álbum del bebé.

Debo de tener más de cien fotos de Damien. Angela era más que entusiástica en cuando a bebés se trata. Ella se había tomado la libertad de tomar todas las fotos de mi embarazo y del parto.

Realmente no me importó. Eran buenos recuerdos, cosas que yo siempre atesoraría. Estaba segura que Edward querría verlos.

Puse todas las fotos por fecha y cerré el álbum. Suspiré poniéndolo al lado de mis otros álbumes maternales.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un timbrazo. Ya sabía quiénes eran, podía olerlos. Deseaba que Edward no les hubiera traído aquí.

Abrí la puerta, muy tímidamente, para saludar a mis invitados. Alice salto hacia mí y me tiro al piso.

¡Aterricé con un ruidoso " Uf! " antes del devolverle el abrazo aplasta huesos que me daba.

"¡Ah, Bella! ¡Te extrañe tanto!" gritó.

Mire a Edward quien fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana. Él movió su mirada hacia mí y rió con vergüenza.

"Ella no tomaría un no por respuesta."

Asentí y reí mientras miraba al pequeño duendecillo encima de mí. "también te extrañe, Alice."

Ella se levanto y me dio una mano para levantarme. Una vez levantadas y la ropa arreglada, ella sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Dónde está mi sobrino?" preguntó.

Reí y la guie arriba. Puse un dedo en mis labios antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto del bebé, donde Damien dormía.

Alice corrió silenciosamente al la cuna y echó un vistazo por las barras para mirar al niño. Edward se paro al lado de mí, observándola como yo.

"Él es hermoso," susurró ella.

"Puedes sostenerlo. Nada puede despertarlo, " reí en silencio.

Ella lo cargo con cuidado, y lo acomodo en sus brazos. Alice parecía estar encantada con Damien.

"Una vez que Esme lo cargue, no lo vas a recuperar." gruñó.

Reí e inconscientemente me acerqué a Edward, que pareció notar el gesto, mientras ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro.

No tenía intenciones de alejarlo. Su cuerpo tan cerca del mío era mas de lo que mis limites podían soportar. No podía herir sus sentimientos así otra vez.

Alice colocó con cuidado a Damien en su cuna. Beso mi mejilla mientras se ha cercaba a mi.

"Vas a ser una madre maravillosa." dijo.

Le sonreí gentilmente. Había estado los últimos meses tratando de convencerme de eso, y ella me elogia y me lo creo. Internamente rodé mis ojos, que fácil era de convencer.

Alice hizo una pausa durante un momento, mirando al vacio. Al instante supe que tenía una visión .Internamente estaba asustada; nunca había tenido buenas experiencias con sus visiones .

Ella se recuperó y rió. Su teléfono móvil estaba en su mano antes de que este sonara.

Edward enarco una ceja y la miró airadamente. Asumí que ella estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos.

El pequeño teléfono móvil se movió en su mano, y antes de que esto pudiera molestar al bebé durmiendo en el cuarto, estaba en su oído.

"¡Hola!, Esme," chilló Alice.

"¿Les dijiste a todos?" Susurré a Edward.

"No, le dije a Alice. Entonces ella les conto a todos." él masculló.

"¿Qué dijeron ellos?" Pregunté tímidamente.

Para ser honesta, no tenía idea de lo que esperar. Ellos podrían estar contentos que tenían un nieto o sobrino. Por otra parte, ellos podrían estar molestos por la atención que tendrían encima.

Si alguien averiguara sobre un vampiro y un humano que tiene un hijo, podrían perseguirnos. No podía culpar a los Cullen si ellos no quisieran ser aparte de esto.

"… todo el mundo esta contento menos Rosalie. "

Acentí mudamente. Yo sabía que Rosalie me odiaba, solamente no podía entender por que tanda antipatía hacia mi.

"¿Bella?" Alice se llamó.

"¿Sí?" Contesté.

"Esme se muere por ver a Damien; ¿estaría bien si ella viniera?"

"Supongo, solamente que no a demasiadas personas. Acaba de llegar a casa,"

"Esta bien, puedo volver a casa y Esme puede venir a mi lugar. No querría molestar al pequeño. Esme, puedes venir." Alice contestó.

Oí un chillido de ficción al otro lado de la línea y paro bruscamente cuando Alice colgó el teléfono

"Ella está emocionada," declaró ella.

"Un poco," me reí tontamente.

Alice besó mi mejilla en la puerta antes de que saliera corriendo a su casa. Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besó mi cabeza.

Coloque mi cara en su pecho, inhalando su olor. Podría tardar un tiempo en recuperar la confianza, pero yo estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos que compartíamos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa _Stephenie Meyer __**y la historia de **_**Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 14.

* * *

Después de que Esme se fue – de mala gana -- del lado de Damien, la despedí. Acepto más que encantada al pequeño niño que yo llamaba hijo.

Damien había enternecido a Esme de inmediato. Aceptó el frío abrazo inmediatamente, y se mostro muy cómodo con eso.

Edward vino detrás de mí y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

"Te amo" murmuro contra mi cabello.

Voltee hacia su pacho y murmure "También te amo, Edward."

Sentí su sonrisa mi cabello y sonreí contra su pecho. Cerré mis ojos, deseando dormir.

El día paso más rápido de lo previsto. Simplemente intenté cuidar el estado de Damien y nada más.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la mañana que saliera del hospital me iba a reencontrar con la familia que por sí sola cambio mi vida.

Apreté más la camisa de Edward en mis manos. Estaba aterrada de que todo esto fuera un sueño y despertara en el hospital después de un coma o algo así.

"Te extrañe," dije sin más.

"Lo sé, Bella, yo también te extrañe." Dijo en un susurro roto.

Mire dentro sus ojos y él en los míos. No había tensión, ni tristeza. Solo el simple alivio del reencuentro.

Acerco infinitesimalmente su cara a la mía y beso mis labios muy suavemente. Me presione a él un poco más. Había estado sin él durante tanto tiempo.

Me cargo al estilo novia y me llevó a mi habitación, sin romper nuestro beso. Él me puso sobre la cama y se subió encima de mí.

Yo no tenía voluntad para detenerlo, y aunque tuviera, no lo haría. Lo necesitaba, y sabía que él me necesitaba.

Sus labios devoraban mi cuello mientras mis manos se enredaban en su pelo. Presione mi cuerpo más cerca de él; quería sentir cada línea de él contra mí.

Cerré los ojos y me deleite sensación de sentirme amada y segura. No pude evitar las palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza. Todas estaban gritando lo mucho que amaba a este hombre.

* * *

**A/N: ok, esto es una advertencia, el próximo capítulo es un lemmon, esto vuelve la historia M. Así que si no les gustan los lemmons o las historias M deberías dejar de leer después de esto.**

* * *

**T/N: ok, aquí les dejo este pequeñísimo capi.**

**La advertencia anterior supongo que era porque la historia empezó como T, así que les digo que en el prox capi hay lemmon :) la verdad yo no he leído la historia, la leo con ustedes (Almu es la que ya lo leyó), por eso no se qué tan grafico vaya a estar, pero supongo que soy yo la que va a traducirlo, a Almu no le gustan :)**

**He leído reviews de personas que no les agrada esto de que Bella perdone muy fácil a Edward, y debo decir que en cierta parte conocido con ustedes, pero es que tenemos que entender que es Edward..! y que él ya se disculpo y él tampoco se la paso muy bien que digamos, y la verdad yo soy de la opinión de disfrutar la vida mientras dure, porque no sabes en qué momento vaya a terminar…**

**Asi que niñas usen mi lema y diviértanse**

"_**Besa a tantos como puedas...rómpete el corazón....enamórate...date en la madre...y levántate" **_

**Sin mas las dejo y prometo actulizar pronto, prontísimo, vale?**

**Por cierto grax a **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_**por el beteo de este capi.**

**Y Almu, no somo incompetentes, simplemente no somos perfectas.**

**Haha fue mas de nota que de capi ;D**

_**Muse Bittersweet (x**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de**Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos, con su permiso, claro esta :D

* * *

**A/N: solo un recordatorio, este es un lemmon. Desde ahora en adelante esta historia es M. No continúes leyendo si no te gusta. **

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 15.

Acerco infinitesimalmente su cara a la mía y beso mis labios muy suavemente. Me presione contra él un poco más. Había estado sin él durante tanto tiempo.

Me cargo al estilo novia y me llevó a mi habitación, sin romper nuestro beso. Él me puso sobre la cama y se subió encima de mí.

Yo no tenía voluntad para detenerlo, y aunque tuviera, no lo haría. Lo necesitaba, y sabía que él me necesitaba.

Sus labios devoraban mi cuello mientras mis manos se enredaban en su pelo. Presione mi cuerpo más cerca de él; quería sentir cada línea de él contra mí.

Cerré los ojos y me deleito la sensación de sentirme amada y segura. No pude evitar las palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza. Todas estaban gritando lo mucho que amaba a este hombre.

Yo gemía mientras él lenta -tortuosamente lento- removía la blusa de mi cuerpo. Su camisa pronto se unió a la mía.

Mi mente regreso al día en el prado. Era uno de mis más preciados recuerdos, mi primera y única vez hasta la fecha.

En la única cosa que podía pensar era la inmensa felicidad que había sentido. Pensé en las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo en cada toque que él me regaló.

"Ah…"

Su boca fue a mis sensibles pechos. No había dado pecho; no podía por miedo que pudiera dañar a Damien de alguna manera.

Su lengua se arremolinaba en mi pezón, dejando sensaciones que no podía describir. Su boca ya no se sentía fría, y mi cuerpo ya no se sentía caliente.

La humedadentre mis piernas comenzaba a filtrarse lentamente por mis vaqueros. No estaba del todo preparada para esto; nunca había estado con nadie excepto con él. Y eso fue hace ocho meses y medio.

Los dedos de Edward trabajaban con suavidad encima de mi ingle, acariciando el borde de mis bragas. Mordí mi labio para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con escapar.

Atraje su cara hacia la mía; sus labios fueron a dominar el llamado de los mios. Sentí su lengua y jadeé.

Nunca habíamos compartido un beso con la boca abierta antes. Él siempre fue tan… cuidadoso con sus colmillos.

Ahora los dos teníamos colmillos, y nuestras lenguas eran más fuertes, siendo capaces de soportarlo.

Su lengua lamía mi boca y recorría por donde quisiera. Mientras la mía buscaba la nueva e inexplorada caverna de su boca.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y las enterró contra su erección. Dejé escapar un gemido entrecortado en su boca

"Bella," me susurro al oído antes de lamerlo.

Mis vaqueros de deslizaron de mis piernas y cayeron de la cama con los de él. Él no se molestó en separar nuestras bocas. No necesitábamos explorar nuestros cuerpos con los ojos. Lo hacíamos libremente con las manos.

Levante mis caderas como una señal para Edward para que removiera las pequeñas bragas que llevaba. Podía sentir su erección claramente a través de ellas, pero yo quería sentirlo a él y solo a él.

Sus labios bajaron por mi clavícula y pasaron mis pechos. Conocía su destino y me retorcí en anticipación.

Edward separo mis piernas y sopló en mi centro palpitante. Yo jadeaba en voz alta mientras él me degustaba.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo estaba cantando para él, todas las terminaciones nerviosas estaban en llamas con la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Dos dedos curveados entraron en mí y tocaron el punto sensible dentro de mis paredes. Lancé un grito ahogado y tome una almohada a mi lado.

La puse sobre mi boca y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, solté mis gemidos en ella.

Y luego fui empujada al abismo.

Sentí su fría boca en mis labios femeninos y grité instantáneamente. Su lengua bailaba y se arremolinaba dentro de mí. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello, olvidando por completo la almohada.

Lo empujé hacia delante, necesitaba más de la sensación que me estaba dando. Rechino sus dientes en mi clítoris, forzándome a gritar su nombre.

Entonces me vine, directamente en su boca. Luego procedió a beber todo con avidez. La expresión de su cara me hizo sonreír.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar en la más pura felicidad probándome. Yo no podía decir que no tendría el mismo aspecto si fuera yo quien se lo hiciera a él.

"Edward," susurré. "Por favor"

Él tomó la indirecta que le di y asintió en aprobación. Se arrastro hacia mí y beso mis labios una vez más.

Enganche mis piernas en sus caderas y asegurándose de que las mantenía ahí, él se lanzo. Cerré mis ojos para digerir el dolor.

"¿Bella?" preguntó preocupado.

"Estoy bien… simplemente no lo he hecho en un tiempo."

"Yo tampoco"

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y me beso con una pasión intensa. Sus caderas empujaban con una precisión perfecta.

Me di cuenta cuando Edward cambió y comenzó a golpear en el mismo lugar en que sus dedos estaban antes. Él se trago mi grito y respondió con los suyos.

Sus gruñidos forzaron mis gemidos y pronto había llegado al clímax dos veces. Nuestra respiración venia rápido y pesada, cada embestida venia con un gemido de él o mío.

Mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su erección una vez más y grite su nombre más fuerte que en cualquier otro momento.

Edward se calmo por un momento antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente y gruñera mi nombre en mi oído.

Lo sentí terminar dentro de mí y rodar a un lado, poniéndome sobre él.

"Te amo, Bella" susurró.

"Yo también te amo, Edward"

Dibuje patrones al azar en su esculpido pecho y cerré mis ojos. Sus manos peinaban a través de mi cabello y se aferro a mi nuca, llevando mis labios a los suyos.

La mejilla de Edward descansaba encima de mi cabeza y sonreí. Íbamos a hacer que estoy funcione.

* * *

**T/N: ok, aquí está el nuevo capi, de vedad quería subírselos antes, pero no pude, lo que pasa es que ya voy a entrar a examenes y tenía que estudiar ;/**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Y muchas grax a **_**Troyis**_** por el beteo de este capi, sin ti las cosas no estaría así de bien :) muchas grax**

**Bueno me voy y la vdd no se si pueda actualizar muy pronto, por los exámenes.**

**Besos**

**Carolina (x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 16.

* * *

No tenía que ser una lectora de metes para saber porque Edward estaba molesto. Era obvio que los desagradables pensamientos de Lauren lo habían molestado. Estaba aliviada de que él mantuviera la calma y no entrara a la tienda y empezara a amenazarla.

"No importa que es lo que diga o piense." Murmuré.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena con ella? Puedo ver el esfuerzo que te toma no pegarle." Dijo entre dientes.

Rodé mis ojos y volví a tratar de calmar al bebe que estaba llorando a mi lado. Damien estaba lloriqueando y agitando sus diminutas manitas.

Exasperado y simpático, lo cogí y lo acune contra mi pecho. Lo cargue y acune contra mi pecho. Lo calme e intente lo mejor que pude tranquilizar los agudos gritos que salían de él.

"Shh, nene, no llores. Está bien, no llores, te amo cariño." Repetía como una mantra.

No era consciente de la mirada de admiración de Edward hasta que lo mire cuando el coche se detuvo. Su ceño fruncido fue remplazado con una suave sonrisa.

"Son todo un par" murmuró.

"Ustedes dos se parecen más."

"En las cosas obvias, si. Él tiene muchos de tus rasgos, también. Tus pómulos y nariz, también tus cejas y lindas orejas."

"¿Tengo lindas orejas?" Le pregunte con una voz de niña tímida.

"Si, muy lindas. Son unas de mis cosas favoritas de tus rasgos. Además, son muy divertidas para comer."

Si aun fuera humana, habría estado tan brillante como un tomate. Tratando de no dar mucha importancia al comentario, desvié la mirada hacia el frente del carro.

Estábamos en la entrada del camino de la casa de los Cullen. La casa no estaba a la vista aun.

"¿Por qué te detienes aquí?" pregunté.

"Vamos a sorprenderlos, no quiero que oigan el motor."

Asentí y observe muy cuidadosamente como salió del Volvo. Siguiendo su ejemplo, tome a Damien en mis brazos, ignorando el asiento del coche.

Edward me ayudo desde el carro, y me envolvió con un posesivo, pero amoroso brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Su toque todavía hacían que mi piel hormigueara y mi estomago aleteara. Sin embargo, ahora el efecto era extremo, considerando el trabajo de las funciones humanas, a las que renuncie tan fácilmente.

Como el sonrojo de mis mejillas, el hervir de mi sangre y el bombeo de mí una vez vivo corazón.

Hay cosas que añoro, mientras que otras las recibo con brazos abiertos. La necesidad de dormir y comer fueron algunas cosas que estoy casi agradecida de deshacerme de ellas.

Dormir tenía sus cosas buenas, creo. Era capaz de escapar de la realidad del mundo a mí alrededor cuando no tenía esperanzas. Ahora ya no podía sentir eso nunca más.

Tengo el presentimiento de que eso tenía que ver con el hombre sentado a mi lado.

Me recosté más en Edward. Parte de mi buscaba revelarse ante su tacto temiendo que se fuera otra vez. La otra parte solo quería sentir su tacto, sentir el amor que me tiene y que siempre me tendrá.

Lento pero seguro mi confianza iba regresando. Ahora que soy un vampiro, no volvería a sentir miedo de que se fuera. Era más durable, él no tenía que ser tan gentil, como lo acabamos de probar.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, empezamos el lento pero agradable camino hacia la inmaculada casa. Me trajo recuerdos de amor y de abandono.

Edward se detuvo de pronto, olfateando el aire intensamente concentrado.

"¿Qué?" pregunte.

"Acabo de notarlo" murmuro "no lo sentí antes, pero hay un pequeño rastro de tu olor humano"

"¿Cómo puede seguir aquí? Fue hace mucho tiempo…"

"Esme está ventilando la casa, tu olor del interior se esta evaporando en el aire. Esta es tu última oportunidad de oler tu viejo yo."

Las palabras sonaron extrañas para mí, pero no obstante, obedecí. En ese momento vino una larga corriente de aire primaveral y los dos inhalamos.

El olor parecía extraño al principio. Era floral; había asumido que era solo unas flores floreciendo cerca. Note también, el olor de fresas.

Mi shampoo me empujo a la realidad de que esto era como _yo _olía. Esta era mi esencia de olor humano, mi identificación personal.

Una parte de mis músculos se tensaron cuando olí e incursione más allá. Un olor que no había olido en mucho tiempo, que había borrado cuando me cambie a la casa.

Charlie.

Cuando vine aquí, deje la casa de Charlie. Olía como él, mientras estuve en la casa de los Cullen dejo los dos olores, el de Charlie y el mío.

Edward pareció entender mi repentino silencio y mi cambio de humor, me jalo hacia su pecho.

"Tú también puedes olerlo." No era una pregunta.

"Si" murmuró.

Nos quedamos ahí, sin movernos, por tiempo indefinido. Trate de rememorar los recuerdos de Charlie, pero eran vagos. La mayoría de mis recuerdos humanos, en los que no pensaba constantemente, se perdían.

Me aleje de Edward y mire a mi hijo y después a él. En ese momento, compartimos silenciosos sentimientos compartidos.

Para nosotros, ese fue un gran paso.

* * *

**Ok, no me maten. Solo dire que estas semanas fueron un autentico caos :(**

**Espero lo disfruten. Gracias a Almu y **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen **_**por la ayuda en el capi :)**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Carolina (x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 13.

* * *

La mano de Edward se mantuvo alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. Esto me trajo muchos recuerdos, pero sorprendentemente, eran todos los recuerdos que me gustaban.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Edward; quería crear nuevos recuerdos, otros mejores con él.

Imaginé todos los momentos graciosos que viví aquí antes de que dejara de ser humana. Ellos trajeron una sonrisa a mi rostro.

Emmett me enseñó como lanzar y atrapar un balón de futbol sin cubrirme la cabeza y poniendo la mano para detenerla. Recordé a Jasper y Emmett riendo la primera vez que lo hice, y a Edward regañándolos por reírse de mí.

Todos los maquillajes de Alice, y aunque odiaba la tortura, amaba pasar tiempo con ella. Incluso Rosalie participaba; ella siempre pintaba mis uñas o algo pequeño para demostrar que lentamente nos estábamos conectando.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasaje, fije mi vista en la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando las partes del jardín se derramaron en el patio lateral. Recuerdo con cariño haberle ayudado a Esme a plantar y regar las flores. O haber hablado con Carlisle cuando él salió a vernos trabajar.

Ellos eran mi familia entonces, pero no sabía que pensar ahora.

Edward y yo nos acercamos lentamente a la casa, disfrutando de la posibilidad de caminar juntos así. Tendríamos que tomar más paseos pronto, eran extrañamente divertidos.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. Ya había visto a Alice y a Esme, pero estaba nerviosa de todos modos.

No los había visto en tanto tiempo; Me preguntaba qué pensarían de mí. ¿Me aceptarían?

"¿Por qué estas tan tensa?" Murmuró Edward.

"Los nervios supongo" Conteste enseguida.

"Tienes miedo de verlos" eso no era una pregunta.

"Un poco."

"No deberías, todos están ansiosos por verte. Hasta Rosalie está impaciente.

Levanté una ceja, con lo que se echo a reír. Edward dio media vuelta. Pensé que escuche y sentí mi corazón latir por un momento. Si tuviera mi corazón bombeando sangre lo haría a miles de horas.

Edward y yo caminamos lentamente subiendo por el porche de la casa. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y reacomodé a Damien. Le hice señas a Edward para continuar.

No sé porque estaba tan excepcionalmente temerosa. Una parte de mí creía que no era decisión de una persona el irse. Se fueron como una familia.

Tenía miedo de que ellos no me quisieran más. La peor parte es que no puedo odiarlos.

Dejando estos pensamientos de lado, regrese a la realidad y sonreí calurosamente. Pensando en la noche anterior, Esme me trató como siempre, igual de bien que Alice.

Edward toco y abrió la puerta de su casa. Lucía igual, con luz y abierta.

"¡Bella!"

Dirigí mi atención hacia las escaleras para ver a Alice y Jasper en la parte más alta la esta.

Alice corrió hacia mí y enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, simultáneamente evitando a Damien en el proceso.

"Hola, Alice" me reí.

Ella rápidamente se separo para mimar a Damien, él solamente se sentó y observó a todos a su alrededor. Él era un calmado pensador, sólo miraba el mundo trabajar alrededor de él. No había duda que él era intuitivo.

Alice beso a Damien en la cabeza antes de llamar a Jasper. Jasper miró hacia mí y al bebe que estaba en mis brazos.

"Hola, Bella" me saludó.

Había incomodidad en el aire de nuestra reunión. Aunque probablemente nadie hablaría de eso, la gran parte de la culpa descansaba sobre sus hombros.. Yo sabía que no tenía que culparlo a él.

Si estuviera en su lugar en este preciso momento, y no tuviera disgusto por la sangre, ni siquiera sería capaz de estar cerca de mi propio hijo.

Con la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Emmett y Rosalie que venían de afuera. Ellos eran rápidamente seguidos por Carlisle y Esme.

Una vez que Esme vio a sus invitados, chilló y corrió hacia mí. Su cuidadoso abrazó, me provocó abrazarla más fuerte para mostrarle que no era la misma Isabella Swan. Me sentí temerosa de que Damien estuviera seguro entre nosotras, pero no sé preocupo.

"Oh, Bella, es tan agradable verte de nuevo" Saludó.

Aunque nos habíamos visto la noche anterior, había una gota de incertidumbre entre nosotras. Esme, para mí, era una figura materna. Pensaba, que eso era para todos. La madre del aquelarre.

Una vez que termine nuestro abrazo, Alice danzó hacia mí y puso un beso en mi mejilla. Su risa sonaba a través de la habitación mientras miraba a los ojos inteligentes de Damien que observaba todos sus movimientos.

"Hey pequeño niño ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?" canturreo Alice.

En respuesta, Damien dejo salir un gorgoteo. Fue silencioso, no audible para humanos, pero causó risa entre nosotros.

Miré hacia Edward, quién estaba hablando con Carlisle a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Mirarlos me recordó por qué estábamos aquí.

"¿Les importaría cuidarlo por un rato?" Le pregunté a Alice y Esme, quienes estaban comiéndose a mi hijo con los ojos.

"Por supuesto" gritaron las dos.

Sonriendo, le entregue Damien a Esme, mirándola mientras se sentaba en el sillón próximo a Rosalie. No pude dejar de observar la luz de sus ojos cuando Rosalie vio a Damien de cerca, y aun más cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de ella

Decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente, me acerque a Carlisle y Edward. Una vez que me vieron, Carlisle indicó que fuéramos arriba a su oficina. Edward y yo lo seguimos a un paso inhumano.

Una vez dentro, Carlisle tomo asiento detrásdel gran escritorio de caoba. Mis ojos recorrieron la oficina una vez mas, observando cada grueso libro colocado en los estantes, hasta el sillón de piel en el que se sentó y las dos versiones iguales frente a su escritorio.

"¿Así que hay algo que te gustaría discutir entonces?" preguntó Carlisle.

Regresé instantáneamente a la realidad y me dejé caer con gracia en la silla mientras Edward seguía mi ejemplo.

"Si, como puedes ver, hay muchas cosas que necesitan una explicación." Contesté.

"La primera podría ser porque te embarazaste, ¿cierto?preguntó.

"Si, se supone que los vampiros no son capaces de reproducirse. Entonces ¿Cómo es posible el nacimiento de Damien?"

"Desde que Edward llegó a casa y transmitió la noticia, estaba en duda. Al verlo, puedo decir claramente que pertenece a Edward y a ti. Cada característica pertenece a alguno de los dos.

"Después de pensar más claramente sobre el asunto. Creo que puedo darte una explicación.

"De lo que he oído, se, y cualquier otra fuente atreves de mis trescientos años como vampiro, nunca ha habido un humano y un vampiro que hayan estado lo que he ha reunido, sabemos que cada función en el cuerpo es controlado por veneno. El veneno es el recurso más importante y principal de nuestro cuerpo.

"Lo que sabemos es que toda la sangre es _drenada _del cuerpo cuando cambiamos. El cambio quema cualquier exceso de fluido como la saliva, moco y contenido de ácidos en el cuerpo y la reemplaza con veneno.

"Lo que se ha asumido es que con el semen es lo mismo. Mientras analizaba esta teoría encontré esto que hace que tenga sentido. En las mujeres, los ovarios que producen los óvulos están completamente congelados y el veneno se hace cargo de la anatomía. Con los hombres, sin embargo, el esperma puede ser simplemente congelado en su lugar.

"Con un cuerpo caliente capaz de calentar el esperma a una temperatura de noventa y ocho grados, eso sería capaz de hacerse en los ovarios calientes de tu cuerpo humano. Por lo tanto, haciéndote capaz de concebir.

Durante la explicación de Carlisle, me encontré pendiente de cada palabra. Parecía imposible, y aun así, sucedió. Así fue como fui capaz de tener un hijo y cambiar, todo en uno.

Edward y yo estábamos inclinados hacia delante, como si estuviéramos esperando más. Era increíble que él pudiera llegar a esa conclusión en solo un día.

"Déjame preguntarte algo Bella," murmuro Carlisle. "la mayoría de las mujeres saben en menos de dos semanas si están embarazadas o no. Con esto, ya que el esperma venia de algo inhumano, ¿te tomo más tiempo notarlo?

Recordé cuando había visto por primera vez el pequeño palo de plástico en mi mano, esperando que mi futuro fuera revelado. No pude dejar de recordar cuando Edward y yo nos habíamos unido para hacer a nuestro hijo.

"Una o dos semanas antes de que se fueran fue cuando Edward y yo estuvimos juntos. Dos semanas después de que te fuiste fue cuando empecé a tener los síntomas." Dije en un susurro.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Lleva tiempo al esperma calentarse en el ovulo antes de mostrar algún síntoma. Es necesario, por así decirlo, descongelarlo."

Mi mano instintivamente fue a mi vientre plano, liso, donde una vez había llevado a mi hijo. Era difícil creer que toda la lógica fuera la responsable de crear algo tan perfecto.

"¿Qué hay de mi habilidad? ¿O que Alice no sea capaz de verme cuando estaba embarazada? Pregunté.

"De tu habilidad, no todos tienen algún tipo de poder, pero traen algunos de sus mejor rasgos de cuando eran humanos. La fuerza de Emmett, la tenacidad de Rosalie, el afecto maternal de Esme. Otros solo tienen un sexto sentido, como Edward lee la mente, las visiones de Alice y la empatía de Jasper. Contigo, el olor de la sangre fue una de tus más definidas cualidades.

Asentí con la cabeza en comprensión. Incluso con más de trescientos años bajo mi cinturón jamás sería capaz de unir historias así. **(N/T: es una expresión que dice que aunque ella tuviera más de trescientos años jamás podría haber entendido eso.)**

Me recosté en mi silla y cerré los ojos. No parecía real, parecía tonto. ¿un esperma se descongelo dentro de mi? Trate de descartar lo imposible, si los vampiros son reales, si una criatura mítica existe, ¿Por qué esto no puede ser real? Nada parecía imposible últimamente, y aun así lo aceptaba.

"Así que ¿Cómo pude cambiar, entonces?" Pregunté.

Carlisle se regreso a su silla de nuevo y apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio frente a él. Sus ojos bailaban con información. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba transmitiendo algo de información con Edward antes de explicármela a mí. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello, empezó a hablar.

"¿Por el momento Damien parece humano ¿verdad?"

"Si,"

"¿Has notado algo diferente en él que otro recién nacido quizá no tenga?"

Puse un dedo en mi barbilla, un hábito que había aprendido de Edward. Me mordí el labio y me quede mirando fijamente el escritorio.

"Duerme menos, pero cuando se duerme no es fácil despertarlo. No come mucho, tal vez unos pocos tragos de leche. Él nunca llora, tampoco. Observa su entorno y es muy intuitivo." Dije.

"Mi teoría sobre esto, tengo más de una. Podría ser que Damien es completamente humano. No podemos descartar eso todavía. Hay más apoyo en la próxima, creo." Carlisle hizo una pausa.

Hubo una breve pausa de silencio. El pulgar de Edward acarició el dorso de mi mano mientras yo trataba de contener mis ganas de gritarle para que continuara.

"De la evidencia que he reunido, lo más probable es que él sea un vampiro, bueno al menos se convertirá en uno. Primero tenías que cambiar para llevarlo, el tendría que tener veneno. El veneno que pasó por el cordón umbilical y lentamente te cambió, no bastaba con que te dieras cuanta hasta que el cambio estaba a medio camino. ¿Existe un punto en el que sentías dolor?

"Unos pocos meses que tenía dolores asombrosos. El doctor dijo que eran solo calambres y me dio medicinas. Pero no se iban por mas o menos una semana." Expliqué.

"Eso era el bebe y tu cambiando. Damien tenía el veneno en él, pero lo que supongo, si él hubiera nacido con eso, no hubiera podido cambiarte. En el proceso cambio él, y el veneno se filtro en ti.

Mordí mi labio perdida en mis pensamientos. Esa era una razón convincente. Todas ellas eran reales, libere mi labio y le sonreí.

"Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias Carlisle."

"No es problema, Bella. Si tienes alguna pregunta o inquietud, estaría mas que feliz en ayudar."

* * *

*Sesiones de maquillaje.

* * *

**Primero que nada, ¡FELICES FIESTAS! :) ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN INCREIBLE.**

**Segundo, les pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este capi le tocaba a Almu y ella jamás me lo mando :( **

**Así que muchísimas gracias a Acmeldan por haber traducido parte de este capi, grax amiga :D**

**Y también gracias a **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen **_**por betear el capi.**

**Ahora si las dejo y espero poder arreglar esto con Almu para que tengan actualizaciones mas seguidas.**

**-Carolina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 18.

* * *

Después de nuestra charla con Carlisle, y su explicación, Edward y yo pasamos tiempo con su familia. Fue un alivio ser aceptada de vuelta tan rápido.

Esme no me trato diferente. Ella me escucho mientras les contaba a todos los relatos de mi vida mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Edward y Esme se sentaron a cada lado mío en el sillón, sujetando mis manos y abrazándome fuertemente cuando era necesario. Me di cuenta de que Esme se sintió herida cuando le conté lo de mi madre.

Rosalie no se me acerco al principio, pero una vez que sostuvo a Damien, la tensión entre nosotras pareció desaparecer. Ella miró con cariño a mi hijo mientras el dormía en sus brazos.

Jasper estaba sintiendo las emociones presentes en el cuarto. Que, con Alice en el, eran notablemente con la moral alta. Alice no podía para de hablar de las cosas que conseguiría para Damien.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de la ropa que llevaba, porque frunció el ceño. Siguió diciendo las cosas que conseguiría para mí.

Pasar tiempo con la familia definitivamente levantaba mi estado de ánimo. Con mi estado de ánimo y sintiéndome libre, el de Edward también se levanto.

Lo que lo llevo a mimar a nuestro hijo en ese preciso momento.

"Si lo cargas cada vez que haga un sonido, él va a hacer mas." Reprendí a Edward.

"Lo sé, pero es que no lo puedo evitar."

Rodé mis ojos juguetonamente y con cuidado levante a Damien de Edward. Era obvio que necesitaba un cambio. El olor inundo la habitación y me hizo arrugar la nariz.

"Estaba pensando," dijo Edward mientras yo estaba cambiando a Damien.

"¿Si?" insistí.

"¿Te opondrías a salir esta noche?"

"No, pero creo vamos a necesitar a alguien que cuide de Damien."

Él sonrió. "No hay problema,"

Después de dejar a Damien con la familia, Edward y yo salimos de la casa hacia el auto. Estaba sorprendida de ver lo que me esperaba cuando salí.

"¿El vanquish?" pregunte mientras me acercaba al coche.

"Una mujer especial merece una escolta especial."

Sonreí a su infantilismo, entre al coche mientras él lo rodeaba.

El sol se ponía a la distancia, con el crepúsculo más cerca. El cielo estaba débilmente iluminado con una luz morada que estaba rodeada de rosa, que se disipaba en la obscuridad.

Tenues huellas de luz podían ser vistas atreves de las nubes, y las escasas estrellas se esparcían por el cielo dando paso a la luna llena.

Mi vista fue interrumpida cuando un pedazo de seda envolvió mi vista. Tenía casi decidido rasgarla en pedazos cuando las manos de Edward agarraron las mías para detener el movimiento.

"No te la quites hasta que te diga." Ordenó.

"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos? Será mejor que no sea caro."

Su suspiro fue interrumpido cuando soltó una risa. "Solo por esta noche, lo prometo."

Refunfuñe un poco, pero íbamos en camino antes de que pudiera tener un argumente.

Debimos de haber pasado una hora en el auto, y eso es decir mucho con Edward manejando. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa mientras pensaba más y más en Damien.

¿Qué si algo pasaba o él me necesitaba? Estábamos lejos, si había una emergencia no podríamos estar ahí de inmediato.

"Tal vez deberíamos regresar." Solté en medio de nuestra conversación.

"¿Por qué?

¿Y si Damien me necesita?

"Creí que habías dicho que no lo mimáramos." Dijo en un tono burlón que si no estuviera tan preocupada, estaría sonriendo.

"Él va a estar bien. Si él necesitara cualquier cosa, sabes que todo el mundo cuida de él."

Asentí de mala gana y tratando de no pensar en eso.

Eventualmente sentí el motor desacelerar y después detenerse todo junto. Hice un movimiento para quitar la venda, pero las manos de Edward me detuvieron. En vez de ello, me dirigió con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Sentí que me llevó adentro, la temperatura cambio y el aire era algo salado. Oí el botar de un elevador y pronto entramos a uno.

Nunca había notado como mis sentidos estaban tan desarrollados hasta que fueron puestos a prueba. Antes definitivamente habría tropezado hasta ahora.

La venda cayo mientras estábamos dentro. Podía ver cada pulgada de la pared de chapa de oro dentro del elevador. Debe costar una fortuna estar en un lugar con paredes de oro en el elevador. Las puertas de abrieron y mi quijada cayó. En ese momento, no me importaba lo que costaba.

Debíamos estar cerca de cincuenta pisos en el cielo, las nubes se sentían como si estuvieran al alcance. Las pequeñas luces de la ciudad se mostraban en la puesta del sol.

Estaba casi obscuro y la luna emergía de las nubes. El cielo era de un marrón obscuro que sostenía millones de estrellas como un telón de fondo pintado de una luna llena.

Era casi increíble lo generoso que era Edward. No había visto el patio en el que estábamos. Jadee mientras miraba alrededor reconociendo mí alrededor. Todo y quiero decir _todo_ estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosa. La combinación de rojo y blanco hacían mis ojos picar con lagrimas que no podía derramar.

"Dios." Susurré.

Me gire abruptamente hacia Edward, queriendo darle las gracias y preguntarle por que hizo esto. Me detuve en seco, y mi mente perdió todo pensamiento coherente.

Ahí estaba él, mi Edward, tan hermoso como siempre. Pero en este momento, nunca estuvo más hermoso o perfecto. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan aturdida de una simple acción o postura.

Abajo, apoyado en su rodilla izquierda, estaba Edward con una caja en la mano. Abrió lentamente la caja para revelar un brillante anillo de diamantes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," comenzó. "La mujer de mi vida, madre de mi hijo. Prometo amarte y cuidarte por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

No había notado que había dejado de respirar. Me regule a mi misma y traté de enfocarme.

Pensé en mis papas, cómo reaccionarían. Charlie estaba muerto, pero ¿Qué pensaría? Antes de que tuviera un niño podría estar en contra de ello, pero ahora que lo tengo, ¿querría que yo lo hiciera?

Renée me había repudiado; diciendo que ella nunca aceptaría el hecho de que tuviera un hijo tan joven. Yo sabía de su aversión a casarse joven.

Ignore a mis padres y cualquier pensamiento sobre ellos. Tenía un hijo con Edward. Su familia se convirtió en la mía, aunque nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. Él y su familia adoraban a Damien. Desde que Edward volvió no hemos pasado tiempo separados, excepto por el primer día que regresó.

Hemos cazado juntos, comprado juntos, éramos inseparables. Tenía que pensar en mi misma por una vez. ¿Yo quería casarme con Edward?

"Si,"

Su cara se distorsiono en una sonrisa cuando conteste. Sacó el anillo y lo deslizó en mi cuarto dedo de mi mano izquierda.

Tan pronto como el anillo estuvo atado a mi dedo, caí de rodillas lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios de encontraron con los míos en ese momento, y compartimos un ardiente y apasionado beso.

* * *

Sinf sinif.

Realmente me quedo sin palabras con este capítulo, es completamente hermoso, lo ame, es mi favorito hasta el momento.

Mi intención original era subir este capítulo en año nuevo, pero aquí estoy 10 días después, porque estuve de vacaciones en casa de mis abuelitos y éramos 4 pubertos peleando por una computadora, así que como verán no avance mucho. Y mi lap estaba tan virulenta que tuve que resetearla, pero fue hasta que llegue a mi casa.

Así que ahora con compu sana decidí tomar un par de horas de mis últimos días de vacaciones para que tuvieran este hermoso capi pronto ;D

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo… estaba escuchando 'The Meadow' mientras traducía justo en el momento que llegan al piso, le dió un toque muy bonito, por si la quieren escuchas, para las que no sepan cual es, es la melodía que sale en New Moon cuando Edward le pide a Bella que se casen :) que coincidencia, no (?)

Y como el Vanquish es el carro de mis sueños, les dejo la imagen en mi perfil para quien desee pasar a verla.

Ahora si me voy y les deseo un feliz regreso a clases (?)

-Carolina.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 19.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas de disfrutar la vista desde el patio, decidimos regresar a casa. Se encargarían de Damien hasta la mañana, dándonos a Edward y a mí un valioso tiempo a solas.

Tan pronto como entramos en la casa, Edward me levanto como a una novia y corrió hacia mi cuarto. Sus manos me pusieron suavemente en la cama antes de deslizarse debajo y quitarme la ropa.

El resto de la noche fue una bruma de pasión y éxtasis. Nuestros gritos nos alentaron mutuamente mientras seguíamos hasta el amanecer.

Para cuando nos bañamos y paramos, era casi el medio día. Pase mis dedos por mi cabello y suspire.

Los brazos de Edward se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios tocaron la parte rasera de mi cabeza. El sentimiento de rectitud fluyo a través de mí y otro suspiro se escapo de mi boca con mis labios curvados en una sonrisa placentera.

"¿Estas bien, Bella?" pregunto él.

"Si, solo extraño a Damien."

"Iremos a verlo ahora. Tengo que llevar el Aston Martin de regreso a casa de todas maneras."

Asentí furiosa y lo seguí al auto. El sol se asomaba ligeramente entre las nubes, nada que nos hiciera obvios.

Gire inconscientemente el anillo en mi mano izquierda mientras miraba por el parabrisas. Pensé que me arrepentiría de aceptar la propuesta de Edward, pero no lo hice. Estaba aturdida.

Subimos hasta la casa y corrimos hacia la puerta. Alice abrió la puerta antes de que subiéramos los escalones y me ataco. "¡Vamos a ser hermanas!"Chillo.

Escuche a un bebe llorar al fondo, no…una risa. Edward debe haberlo oído también, porque se asomo y me arrastro con él.

En medio de la sala de los Cullen, sobre su estomago, estaba Emmett. Solté una risita y puse mi mano en mi boca. Escondí mi cara en el hombro de Edward para sofocar el resto.

Emmett le hacía caras a Damien, mientras Rosalie lo sostenía sobre su regazo. Damien reía ruidosamente. Solo lo había oído reírse así una vez cuando Edward le hacía cosquillas.

Emmett levanto la mirada desde el suelo y sonrió ampliamente mientras Rosalie se levantaba.

"Soy bueno para estas cosas de tío" rio entre dientes

Damien me miro cuando me reí y empezó a moverse en los brazos de Rosalie. "Te extrañó" dijo sonriendo.

"Yo también lo extrañe. ¿Se porto bien?"

"Oh si, como un ángel" Contesto Esme.

La cabeza de Damien se acomodo en el hueco de mi hombro y suspiro. Me senté en el sofá junto a Jasper y acaricie la pequeña cabeza de Damien.

"¡Basta de divagar! ¡Tenemos que planear una boda!"

"¿Flores?"

"Rosas negras y blancas con un toque de fresias"

"¿Esquema de colores?"

"Blanco y negro."

"Ok, ahora necesitamos a las damas de honor y el padrino." oficio Alice

"Tengo el mío" aseguro Edward.

"Yo también" agregue.

"No, Bella. Necesitas una dama de honor y al menos 2 madrinas. Y Edward, necesitas un best man."

"¿Esme no puede ser mi madrina? Tu eres mi dama de honor." me queje.

"No, los padres tienen otras tareas. Edward, ni siquiera preguntes, Carlisle acompañara a Bella hacia el altar." Dijo Alice.

Planear la boda era peor que ir de compras. Las dos incluían a Alice y eran increíblemente tediosas y frustrantes.

Estábamos sentadas en la sala de mi casa con revistas regadas por todos lados. Damien estaba en mi regazo, tratando de sentarse por sí solo. Tenía que admitir que estaba creciendo más y más cada semana.

"Ok, voy a trabajar en la lista de invitados. Después tenemos que ir a comprar vestidos."

"¡No!" casi grite.

Damien levanto su cabeza hacia mi preocupado mientras sobaba su espalda. Era sensible a mis emociones, no le gustaba que su mama estuviera incomoda.

"¿Por qué no Bella? Es una necesidad." Chillo (se quejo¿?) Alice.

"Pongamos eso de lado por ahora. Dijiste que necesitaba otra dama de honor así que esperemos."

Alice frunció los labios. "Si encuentras una madrina para el final de la semana, lo pospondremos."

Mi boca se abrió ante su propuesta, e inmediatamente aproveche la oportunidad. Alice nunca negociaba, siempre hacia lo que quería, le gustara o no a la otra persona.

"Bien," suspire.

"Te salvaste fácilmente, amor" se rió Edward.

"Oh!" jadee

Con la cabeza puesta alrededor de Edward, Damien y la boda, casi lo olvidaba. No había pensado en alguien realmente.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Edward y Alice

"Angela,"

"¡Buena idea! yo tendré lista la lista de invitados hoy."

"Me gustaría decírselo personalmente, puedes enviar la invitación de todas maneras"

Alice asintió entusiasmada. A veces ella estaba más emocionada por mi boda que yo. Me sentía un poco culpable de que ella estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo, pero ella realmente lo disfrutaba, las compras eran su parte favorita. Damien alzo los brazos hacia Edward, quien levanto al pequeño niño.

Camine hacia la cocina, sonriendo para mí misma mientras levantaba el teléfono y regresaba al sofá. Alice estaba tirada en el suelo escribiendo furiosamente en su libreta. Tenía una agenda telefónica junto a ella y estaba anotando cualquier nombre que veía. Decidí dejar que se divirtiera por ahora, y más tarde yo quitaría a algunas personas.

El teléfono en el otro extremo de la línea sonó en mi oído, y un segundo después Angela contesto. "¿Hola?"Pregunto.

"Hola Angela, soy Bella"

"Oh, hola Bella, es bueno saber de ti otra vez" Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, que me hizo sonreír a mí.

"Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me preguntaba si te gustaría reunirte conmigo pronto, podríamos sentarnos y hablar"

"Eso sería genial, hay un nuevo café en Port Angels que acaba de abrir, podríamos ir ahí."

"Eso está bien, te recojo mañana como a las once, ¿te parece bien?"

"Claro"

Después de unos momentos de conversación mientras las manos de Damien intentaban quitarme el teléfono, nos despedimos y colgamos. "¿Que estabas haciendo?" chille cuando termine, Damien se rio y se escondió en el regazo de Edward.

Edward se rio entre dientes y lo acostó sobre su pecho mientras Damien se reía y le jalaba el cabello. A Edward no parecieron importarle los ligeros jalones y empujones de Damien, sus ojos se cerraron mientras le sobaba la espalda del infante (niño?? Esquincle??)

"¡Listo!"Exclamo Alice desde el suelo. Me lanzo la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo los nombres de los invitados. Me quede asombrada ante la cantidad de personas, tenía que haber doscientas personas y más.

"No, esto es demasiado." pase las hojas de la libreta y me detuve. "¿Quien es Marlene Salon?"

"Es enfermera en el hospital de Carlisle. Todas las enfermeras y doctores irán, todos en la preparatoria de Forks, todos los padres. ¡Oh! Los vecinos y no queremos dejar fuera a nadie en el área."

"Alice, no conozco a la mitad de estas personas." Me queje. "Tengo voz sobre esta lista de invitados, quiero empezar por quitar toda esta página."

"¡No!" chillo Alice antes de quitarme la agenda. "Si quitas esta página estarías des-invitando a las amigas del club de lectura de Esme. No quieres que no tenga con quien hablar ¿o sí?"

Me queje y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. Damien gemía junto a mí y toco mi cabello antes de enredarlo. "Ugh, Ok, tienes mi atención" levante a mi hijo y le bese la nariz. "¿Quien va a cuidar de ti en la boda?" Me pregunte a mí misma.

"Oh," Alice hizo una mueca. "No pensé en eso."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Okay, la boda se cancela" Edward se gimió y luego se rio entre dientes.

"No te salvaras tan fácilmente" Alice me sonrió y supuse que se estaba comunicando con Edward. "El aquelarre Denali va a venir, estoy segura de que a alguno de ellos no le importara, si no es que a los tres, cuidar a Damien unas cuantas horas"

"¡No voy a dejar a mi hijo con unos extraños!" Le grite a Edward, quien se volteo inmediatamente compungido (preocupado?? Arrepntido??).

"Whoa, está bien, no son extraños, tendrás tiempo de conocerlos antes de la boda."

"¡Despedida de soltera!" intervino Alice.

"No soy una de esas, creo. Tengo un hijo hermoso, así que no necesito una."Discutí débilmente.

Alice desecho mi argumento con un movimiento de muñeca y regreso a la planeación, hojeando revistas de flores y vestidos. Mire a Damien y le quite algunos de sus cabellos cobrizos de los ojos. "Te quiero cariño." Como si hubiera entendido lo que le dije, acurruco su cabeza en mi pecho y se abrazó a mí. No pude evitar sonreír. Todo saldría bien.

* * *

N/T: Mis queridas lectoras/es siento mucho la demora pero Almu – a quien le tocaba este capi - se rompió el dedo :/ buuu y sip, me burle mucho de ella

Así que debemos este lindo capi a _XimEisenheim_ que fue un amor y lo tradujo, grax :)

También muchísimas grax a mi beta _BeliceAurora-Cullen_

Ahora si me voy y espero volver pronto x)

Cariños.

– Carolina.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 12.

* * *

Chicas asunto importante abajo :)

* * *

Salí de la casa temprano la mañana siguiente. Edward sería niñero por el dia y se veía entusiasmado con la idea. Después de una rápida carrera por suministros y asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden, me dirigía hacia mi carro. Edward me despidió desde la puerta con Damien acurrucado en sus brazos. Me sonrió cuando ya estaba instalada dentro de mi carro y beso mi mejilla cariñosamente.

"Voy a cuidar bien de él, dale mis saludos a Angela."

"Claro," contesté mientras lo besaba de nuevo, después a Damien. "Bye, bye, cariño, mami va a regresar pronto. Se bueno con papi." Damien chilló y se retorció más cerca del pecho de Edward. Era un muy tímido cuando quería serlo, y un pequeño extrovertido derrepente. Esme estaba embobada con él todo el tiempo, incluso lo llevaba a fiestas en el jardín. Le sonreí y froté su espalda antes de ponerme de camino al café en el que Angela y yo habíamos acordado encontrarnos.

Tome la carretera principal y observaba cuidadosamente los ojos que se posaban en mi coche, sabiendo exactamente quien estaba dentro. Me sentía expuesta, pero solo en lo que no concordaba. Aun no se sabía de la boda. Hice una nota mental de repasar la lista de invitados otra vez, esta vez a fondo. Parte de mi quería tener un montón de invitados del pueblo, para decir adiós. Ciertamente no quería, o sentia la necesidad, de estar en Forks mucho más tiempo. Los recuerdos, buenos y malos, me provocaban cierto rechazo. No quería recordar a ninguno de los humanos de aquí. No podía imaginar mantener contacto con alguien más aparte de Angela. Ella había sido mi salvación en mis más desesperados días, por eso siempre iba a estar agradecida.

Avance luego de la luz roja e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas atravez de los vidrios blindados. Ellos no podían verme bien, pero yo podía verlos claramente. No quería que ellos me miraran, ya sabía que era el chisme del pueblo. ¿Pero cuando no lo había sido? Desde que me había mudado a Forks me habían nombrado la chica nueva, todos hablaban de mí, desvergonzados como siempre. Después me había enamorado de un introvertido Cullen, solo para que me dejara por razones desconocidas en este pequeño pueblo. Y por supuesto, mi desdichado embarazo, o lo que había oído hablar de él. No estaba avergonzada de Damien, era la chica con más suerte del mundo por ser capaz de concebir un niño vampiro, había estado orando mucho últimamente, agradeciendo a Dios por semejante milagro. Sin embargo, estaba insegura de las dificultades que mi hijo iba a tener que enfrentar.

Entre al café, e inmediatamente puede ver a Angela en la sección de afuera. Le sonreí mientras entraba. El mesero me miró con una expresión extraña, y me di cuenta de que era de mi escuela. Brevemente me pregunté si Alice lo había invitado. Le di mi mejor sonrisa amigable y camine hacia Angela. Nos abrazamos brevemente, saludándonos mientras avanzábamos y la camarera venía a tomar muestra orden.

"Bella, realmente deberías comer algo," Angela me regaño después de bajar el menú. "Tu cuerpo necesita nutrición."

"Lo sé, tomo suplementos y todo. El embarazo dejó mi apetito por todas partes, creo." Contesté con una sonrisa y un gesto desdeñoso. Angela me vio con los labios fruncidos, pero pronto sonrió.

"¿Cómo se ha portado Damien?" podía escuchar la admiración en su voz. Quizá debería estar advirtiendo a Ben acerca de que Angela quería un bebe pronto, ella iba estar sobre él cuando el momento llegara.

"Él esta genial, tratando de sentarse por sí solo y todo. Es terco, supongo, trata y trata y se frustra, pero usualmente nunca llora en las noches, o en cualquier otro momento si a eso vamos. El perfecto niño pequeño." Las dos suspiramos cuando termine, y no pude evitar demostrar la loca devocion por nuestro bebé. "Deberias verlo pronto, crece tan rápido. Tal vez cuando terminemos puedes venir, Edward lo está cuidando en la casa''.

"¿Como van las cosas con Edward?" preguntó Angela amablemente, dejándome evitarla si quería. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

"Está bien, puedes preguntar. Pienso que va muy bien, ha vuelto, y él ama incondicionalmente a Damien. Él no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando se fue, como sabes. Alice se siente horrible por eso, todo el mundo realmente. Esme no ha sido más que agradable conmigo, trató de hablar con mi mamá… pero… eso no funcionó. Ella no responde mis llamadas y cuando la llamé con una línea privada, una vez que supo que era ,colgó sin una palabra." Dije la última parte en voz débil.

"Está bien, Bella. Solo dale un poco más de tiempo, ella es tu madre, lo superara pronto, lo prometo. ¿Todo está bien aparte de eso?" le sonreí alegremente, rompiendo la tención con mi repentino buen humor.

"Ralamente esa es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí. Quería decirte algo en persona." Me detuve, esperando a que el mesero dejara su comida y se fuera. "Tengo un anuncio." Sonreí otra vez, pero esta vez era más como una mueca.

"¿Qué podría ser para que estés tan feliz?" dijo pensativamente. Saque la pequeña invitación que estaba pulcramente decorada en diseños de papel de seda. Lo tomo cuidadosamente y abrió el pequeño sobre para revelar la invitación real. Leyó en voz alta. "Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la unión de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y Isabella Marie Swan." Ella lo proceso por un momento y entonces estalló. "¡Te vas a casar!"

"Uh huh," canté mientras arrojó sus brazos a mi alrededor a través de la mesa. Mucha gente miraba hacia nosotras, conocía a algunos y a otros no, pero ellos no eran importantes. Estaba feliz de que Angela estuviera feliz por mí, esa era mi amiga que estaba feliz de que fuera a ser una esposa. "Hay más," anuncie una vez que ella estaba sentada.

"¿Enserio?" su emoción fue demostrada muy rápido. "Está bien, sigue, dímelo ya. No estaba esperando esto, así que, vamos." Reí ante su impaciencia, me recordaba a Alice, pero Alice lo habría visto y me estaría atacando.

"¿Serias mi madrina?" pensé que iba a reventar en ese instante, sus sonrisa ilumino su cara, sus ojos azules se volvieron solemne y asintió furiosamente.

"Claro, Bella, me sentiría honrada." Reímos por su cambio de humor, la atmosfera se relajó por el resto de almuerzo. Todo iba bien en la relación de Ben y Angela, ellos estaban estables e incluso le dio un anillo de compromiso. Se sentía con suerte por tener a alguien que la amara tanto, y aunque había tenido mis dudas, sabía que alguien me amaba de la misma manera.

"¿Quieres seguirme a casa? " le pregunté a Angela mientras recorrimos el camino del café hacia nuestros coches. Ella asintió y conducimos hacia mi casa.

Edward trato de convencerme múltiples veces de mudarme con él y el resto de su familia, pero quería respetar cualquier deseo que mi padre podría haber tenido y quedarme en su casa. Pero eso no había detenido a Edward , o a cualquier otro Cullen de venir hasta ella. A pesar de que Charlie estaba muerto, tengo el presentimiento que no estaría emocionado de vivir en pecado, asi como no estaba emocionado con un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Trate de sacudirme ese pensamiento mientras rodeábamos la esquina de mi calle.

"Wow, este lugar se ve asombroso." Se maravillo Angela de los en la casa que habían hecho.

"Esme ama la jardinería, ella se enorgullece de que se vea bonito. Le dire que te gustó." Sonreí antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Escuchamos chillidos antes de que ella entrara. Una sonrisa se exparcio por mi rostro cuando lo oi. Damien estaba en su estomago, Edward enfrente de él en su estomago también. Edward me sonrio cuando me vio, después se puso de pie mientras ponía a Damien en sus brazos.

"Bienvenida a casa," Edward me saludo con un beso. Me paso a Damien y miro a Angela. "Gracias," dijo Edward mientras le extendia sus brazos. Ella se veía sorprendida, pero los tomo y sonrió con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Oh, no, no es problema." Respindió. Le pase a Damien retorciéndose y ella casi brillaba de alegría. "Él es tan adorable. ¡Ha crecido tanto desde la ultima vez que lo vi!" nos sentamos hablando animadamente de la familia de Angela y como van las cosas en la escuela. El año casi terminaba, solo unos meses o algo asi, y estaba segura de que con nuestra boda en dos semanas seria de lo unico que la gente del pueblo hablaría. Le dijimos del plan de Alice para la ocacion, y le enseñe el libro de la lista de invitados, con la que se quedó asombrada.

"Lo que me recuerda," dijo Edward tan pronto dejamos de mirar a través de unas paguinas de invitados. "Alice debe saberlo todo en cada momento. Está checando que hayas hecho tu trabajo."

"¿Qué trabajo?" preguntó Angela.

Sonreí tímidamente. "Alice dijo que podía postergar la compra de vestidos si encontraba otra madrina. Tu fuiste la primera persona que vino a mi mente."

Angela arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y le devolbi el abrazo cuidando de Damien quien estaba contento entre nosotras. "Eres maravillosa, Bella."

Reí cuando me soltó y sonrió a Edward. "Aun no tienes a los tuyos" Me enorgullecía.

Él se quejo e hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo. "No veo porque Carlisle no puede caminar contigo y después pararse con Emmett y Jasper."

"Alice dijo, asi que." Lo regañé. Apreto y frunció los labios, Angela se dio cuante y rió conmigo. Nos estábamos sujetando entre nosotras mientras Edward miraba el suelo, y Damien tiraba de los cabellos que colgaba sobre el.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" oímos desde la puerta. Alice estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con un visiblemente aburrido Jasper a su lado. Sus brazos estaban llenos con sobres y papel. "¡Oh, hola Angela!" Alice chilló y luego corrió a abrazarla. Saqué a Damien de en medio de nosotras y ella se sentó en su lugar. El sillón se había convertido en un lugar lleno de gente. Jasper se sentó frente a nosotras en el reclinable nos miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

"Bien, Alice ¿que traes en el hombre-bolso?" pregunté. Jasper se estremeció con el nombre pero puso los papeles sobre la mesa.

"Las invitaciones, todas están hechas, las personas necesitan prepararse para una boda, Bella. Toma tiempo encontrar un vestido apropiado para una boda. Y desde que pospusiste la caza de vestido otra semana, ya escogí algunos así cuando haya que decidir sea fácil para ti." Paró y sonrió a Angela. "Mañana vamos a ir por los vestidos de madrinas, y vamos a necesitar un vestido de niña de las flores. Estaba pensando que podíamos usar a tu hermana pequeña, es perfecta, Damien no es lo suficientemente grande, no podemos usarlo."

Edward rió bajito a mi lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Sus labios rosaron mi oído y me estremecí. "Solo imagina como será cuando estemos casados." Susurró, con su voz de terciopelo y ronca atacando mis sentidos. Trague saliva antes de que Alice estuviera frente a nosotros.

"No se porque estas tan relajado Edward, tu vas a ir mañana con los chicos por los esmoquin. Todavía necesitas otro padrino y tu Bella necesitas escoger una iglesia para el final de la semana. Es una suerte para nosotros que las iglesias en Forks no tengan muchas cosas que hacer, _muchas _de ellas están libres y las resevé solo por esta semana." Termino con un jadeo y sonrió y después se dejó caer de rodillas para jugar con Damien.

Edward y yo nos miramos y suspiramos. Esto no era lo que esperaba, pero se veía bien para mi, sabia que esto era todo lo que quería.

* * *

**Socialite**: persona conocidísima en la buena sociedad. Definición del WordReference Dictionary.

**Evasivo**: Efugio o medio para eludir una dificultad. Definición de RAE

* * *

OMFT (?) No se que pasó, yo ya habia subido hasta el 20 la semana pasada pero FF'n lo borro :/ Pero bueno...

Ya faltan mmm poco capítulos para terminar esta hermosa historia, asi que de verdad agradeceria mucho que dejaran reviews en estos capíyulos. Almenos un me gustó esta bien :) Es como mi pago xD

Gracias a _BeliceAurora-Cullen y __XimEisenheim _por ayudarmme en el beteo y la traduccion :)

Me voy y espero regresar pronto :)

-Carolina.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**N/A:** Hay un lemmon, así que si no te gustan, no leas después de la línea divisora.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **DessieCBCWCDF 04/06/2010 ¡Feliz Cumple hermosa!

* * *

**

Moving On.

**Capítulo 21.**

"Este es el lugar con los mejores vestidos en Washington." anunció Alice mientras entrabamos a la tienda. Conducimos cuatro horas, aun con la velocidad de Rosalie, para venir a la pequeña boutique en medio de la nada con precios que estaban por las nubes. No solo eso, tuvimos que hacer paradas múltiples veces por Damien, a quien debíamos cuidar porque los chicos estaban afuera, y ninguna de nosotras confiábamos en ellos con un bebe.

"Alice ¿no podríamos ir a alguna parte menos… costosa?" murmuré cuando le di la vuelta a una etiqueta de precio.

"No, y esto no es para ti en este momento, pero conseguiremos tu vestido al final del día." Dijo Alice mientras miraba algunos vestidos.

"P-pero tu dijiste que no tenía que hacer esto esta semana." Tartamudeé mientras Damien trataba de poner su dedo en mi boca.

"Bueno, es la mayor necesidad y por lo que he visto- quiero decir, sabiendo cual vas a elegir quiero hacerle unos ajustes. El tamaño de tu busto es más grande y tus caderas también." Escondí mi rostro entre mis cabellos, olvidando que ya no puedo sonrojarme y acomodando a Damien en mis brazos para que sus manos no pudieran llegar a mi cara.

"Está bien, está bien," suspiré. "Ya veremos el vestido, no prometo nada. Ahora vamos a escoger sus vestidos." Alice sonrió y beso mi mejilla antes de que la empleada de la tienda viniera.

"Hola, mi nombre es Samantha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?" una linda chica con pelo castaño claro y piel bronceada preguntó. Se veía emocionada por el hecho de que hubiera clientes en su tienda con la intensión de comprar uno de los costosos vestidos.

"Necesitamos vestidos de madrinas, el esquema de colores es blanco y negro, así que empezamos por ahí." Dijo Alice con aire de negocios.

"Por supuesto, tenemos colores neutros atrás, y pasteles en el frente." Samantha nos llevó atrás y Alice me sentó en una silla afuera mientras ella reunía todos los vestidos blancos y negros que encontraba.

Alice vio cada uno de ellos e hizo una cara de aprobación o disgustó a cada uno. Después de treinta más o menos, ella escogió tres y mandó a cada mujer al probador para probárselos. Esme se sentó junto a mí ya que usaría algo diferente. Rosalie entro con un vestido y Angela fue al vestidor de alado. Alice danzó hacia el tercero y terminó en poco tiempo.

"No pienso que esto esté bien," se quejó Alice.

"No lo está, es demasiada piel para una boda." Estuvo de acuerdo Rosalie.

"¿Qué hay del que tiene cristales?"Preguntó Angela.

"¡Es una gran idea!" chilló Alice. Salió corriendo con su ropa y cogió tres de los mismos vestidos y los aventó sobre las puertas. Esme y yo reímos de su afán y siguió jugando con el pelo de Damien, que era más largo ahora, creciendo en pequeños patrones en su cabeza.

"Este me gusta," oí a Rosalie desde su probador. Salió y giro sobre sus talones para enseñarnos a Esme y a mí el vestido. Era hermoso, tengo que admitir. Era todo negro, pero había dos aberturas en el frente que dejaba salir un blanco inmaculado, tenia bordados de cristal en el pecho en patrones florales. Los cristales eran demasiado hermosos para ser otra cosa que diamantes y me preocupaba el costo.

Angela salió después, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras daba vueltas con el vestido mirando el espejo. Alice fue la siguiente en salir, el de ella era más corto y pude ver que le daría un poco de trabajo."Estos son perfectos, no necesitan ajustarse," cantó.

Después de que Samantha puso cuidadosamente las compras a parte, y pagado por ellas, Alice fue de caza por vestidos más maduros para Esme. Ella dejo ir a Alice mientras nos quedábamos en nuestro lugar con Damien, Rosalie y Angela. Rosalie y Angela no podían quitas sus manos de él y no creo que a él le importara.

Alice regreso después de unos minutos con una placentera sonrisa en su cara, y Esme se levantó sabiendo exactamente lo que Alice necesitaba que hiciera.

"Este es perfecto, Esme, te lo digo ahora." Su sonrisa era grande y emocionada mientras le pasaba el vestido a Esme.

Alice tomo su asiento, su sonrisa nuca dejo su cara mientras jugaba con la mano de Damien. En menos de cinco minutos, Esme salió en un vestido strapless negro con encaje blanco en la parte inferior del vestido. Parecía un personaje de ensueño saliendo del probador y sonriéndonos.

"¡Se va asombroso!" dijo Alice poniéndose de pie mientras le entregaba algo blanco a Esme. Esme tomo la pieza que Alice le dio y se la puso alrededor del cuello con cuidado. Era un chal de piel blanco que se veía increíble en ella.

Angela había conseguido un vestido para la niña de las flores del tamaño adecuado para su hermana pequeña. Encajaba con el esquema de colores y tenía un motivo floral en el. Me encantó el pequeño vestido cuando me lo mostró. Me pregunte si Damien se vería bien en un traje para bebe, que Alice me aseguró que ya tenía.

No miré el precio, sabiendo que probablemente vomitaría mi última caza sobre la costosa alfombra. Alice les compro a las chicas zapatos idénticos estilo cincuenta's blancos y negros y unas piezas de joyería para que combinaran antes de irnos. Suspire aliviada cuando todas estuvimos en el carro de nuevo. Pero sabía que Alice aun no había terminado, porque estaba conduciendo en dirección contraria a casa.

"No te asuste, Bella," dijo Alice mientras bajaba la capucha del convertible de Rosalie. "Recuerda, ya se cual es el que vas a amar, solo tienes que escogerlo." Asentí con la cabeza mansamente y continué viendo hacia las vastas y verdes tierras de Washington.

* * *

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" pregunte en cuanto Alice trajo cinco vestidos frente a mí. Sacudió su cabeza y rodo los ojos antes de empujarme al vestidor y pasarme el primer vestido. No estaba mal, un poco simple, pero aun hermoso. Las mangas llegaban hasta mis codos y el cuello se unía con cada uno de los codos.

Salí del vestidor y Alice hizo una cara. "Demasiado simple," me di la vuelta y volví al vestidor mientras ella me pasaba otro. Después de colgar un vestido con muchos cristales y diamantes al que me negué completamente, Alice me pasó dos más que no eran lo que esperaba. Uno era strapless **(1)** y el otro era como el primero, pero con menos mangas.

"Alice si no te gustan los otros, entonces cual es el punto." Ella me sonrió y me empujó hacia el vestidor de nuevo. Esta vez tiro una bolsa por arriba y la tome con cuidado. Deslice el cierre de la bolsa sacando el vestido y jadeé.

No perdí tiempo en ponerme el vestido y examinarme en el espejo. Mis ojos podrían estar llorosos si fuera humana, estaba hermosa y era yo. Era demasiado simple, pero era extraordinario; todo al mismo tiempo. Era strapless blanco con una faja **(2)** que se unía a un listón en mi cadera. Sonreí y abrí la puerta mientras salía corriendo. "¡Este es!" grité.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabia que encontrarías algo!" gritó Alice mientras brincábamos arriba y abajo. "¡Espera!" gritó mientras nos deteníamos. "Tu escote va a reventar si brincas así" todas empezaron a reír y volví a cambiarme en mis vaqueros y blusa.

Nos fuimos de la tienda alrededor de las seis y llevamos a Angela a cenar y cambie a Damien. Para cuando llegamos a Forks ya era tarde, y los dos, Angela y Damien se habían dormido. Angela se las arreglo para salir del auto sin caerse con su vestido, zapatos y el vestido de su hermanita. Alice prometió invitarla para los asuntos de la boda, pude oír el audible gemido que dejo su boca. Alice nos dejó a Damien y a mí en la casa, diciendo que sería más seguro mantener los vestidos en la otra casa, así Edward no vería nada.

Bajé a Damien y comencé a prepara la formula antes de sentir unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y una dulce respiración e mi cuello. Sonríe y me voltee en sus brazos. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" pregunto en un tono ligero.

"Estuvo… agotador. Sin embargo, Alice hizo todo lo que quería. ¿Qué hay de ti?" beso mi frente y sus manos frotaron mi espalda de arriba abajo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

"Bien, conseguí un esmoquin, y parece que todos consiguieron lo que necesitaban. Hasta encontré otro padrino." Levanté una ceja y él rodo los ojos. "Ben Cheney, es el novio de Angela, y ya tenemos dos parejas, ¿Por qué no hacer tres?"

"Es buena idea ¿ya se lo pediste?" pregunté mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Si, de hecho me tope con él. Angela le dijo acerca de la boda, y me felicitó, fuimos a hablar y lo saque al tema." Besó mis labios carnosos y me subió a la encimera, tirando varias cosas mientras se acomodaba bruscamente y abría mis piernas para que pudiera estar en medio de ellas.

"Ah… no deberíamos. Bebe… durmiendo." Murmure entre besos.

"Duerme profundamente'' susurró Edward en mi cuello, su lengua hacienda un camino de mi clavícula hasta mi barbilla. Gemí dentro de la silenciosa y obscura cocina antes de morder mi labio y traer sus labios hacia los míos. Sus labios eran gentiles sobre los míos, dulces y urgentes, todo a la vez. Suspiré en nuestro beso y él sonrió bajo mis labios.

La mano de Edward se apodero mi cintura y me empujo más cerca para poder sentir su excitación. Me reí de su impaciencia, pasando mis dedos por su pelo mientras continuaba con nuestro beso. Por lo general era bueno en los juegos previos, probándome aunque estuviera a punto de explotar, pero esta era muy diferente. Él era lento y gentil, dejando que el lento movimiento de sus manos me acariciara y sintiera a través del material de mi ropa. Todo se hizo menos intenso y más pasional mientras continuábamos besándonos en el mostrador, mi innecesaria respiración era errática mientras me apoderaba de sus hombros, cuello, cabello y todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

Baje besando su cuello, escuchando su laboriosa respiración, y desabroche su camisa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando lo mire de vuelta. Bese cada uno de ellos antes de que revolotearan abiertos y me besara otra vez. Nos apartamos brevemente cuando removió mi playera, nuestros pechos desnudos presionándose juntos mientras nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. Sus manos se movieron a lo largo por mi espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío me sacudiera, y colocando sus dedos en los botones de mis vaqueros. Los dos sonreímos y continueamos moviéndonos uno en el otro, ansiosos por lo que iba a venir.

Puse mis manos atrás de mí en la encimera y levante mis caderas para que Edward quitara mis vaqueros. Él inclino su cabeza al frente de mis vaqueros y desabrocho el botón con sus dientes y luego el cierre. Mordí mi labio para sofocar el gemido que trataba de salir. Él mantuvo el contacto visual mientras agarraba el material en mis rodillas y los tiraba al suelo. El me sentía a través del material de mis bragas y empecé a jadear en anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. Nuestros labios se encontraron una vez mas mientras él comenzó a empujar duro y gemí en su boca, acercándome más a él.

"Te amo," susurró en mis labios. Rasgó el material de mis caderas y empujó su erección cubierta en mí, un intenso grito forzó mi cabeza hacia atrás y mordí mi labio fuerte para detener el sonido que quería salir de mi garganta y despertar a todos en un radio de cinco kilómetros. Trate de decir algo, de regresar mis sentimientos, pero cuando trate de hablar un jadeante gemido sonó con fuerza en la cocina. Edward se hecho a reír y movió sus labios a mi oído. "Sé que lo haces," deje salir una risa sin aliento y baje sus pantalones.

Continuamos besándonos, tocándonos y sintiéndonos. Nuestras manos corrían sobre el cuerpo del otro golpeábamos puntos sensibles que solo el otro conocía. Era un acto íntimo y completamente personal, un acto que solo amantes podían realmente entender. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y lo empuje hacia mí. Edward no perdió el ritmo mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí fácilmente. Jadeaba y gemía en el aire y mordía mi labio otra vez. Él tenía mis caderas sobre la encimera mientras seguía clavándose dentro de mí. Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lancé mis gritos ahí, asegurándome de no gritar como tan desesperadamente quería.

Unos cuantos empujes y podía sentir como me apretaba alrededor de él, tratando de prolongarlo para poder llegar juntos. Grite en su cuello y lo acerque a mí, queriéndolo sentir en mi estomago. Sentí como se puso mas rígido dentro de mí, su largo miembro creciendo dentro de mí, grité todos los improperios posibles en su cuello.

El sonido no lo logro del todo y escuche mi voz reverberando a través de la cocina, seguido rápidamente por los gemidos de Edward. Caminos sobre el otro mientras jadeábamos, haciendo una pausa para escuchar el sonido de un bebe. Hubo un pitido en el piso de arriba, pero nada que indicara que Damien había despertado.

Nos besamos y gemí. "¿En la encimera?"

"Yo la limpio," Edward rió entre diente.

* * *

**(1)** Strapless: No se cómo se diga en su país, pero es cuando no tiene mangas, es que mi país está muy _americanizado_ D:

**(2)** Faja: no sé cómo explicarlo bien pero voy a intentar, es como un listo grueso que se usa mucho últimamente, nada que ver con las fajas tipo corsé.

* * *

**N/T**: Este capi lo tengo desde el miércoles, creo; pero no esoy en mi casa, salí de viaje y por eso he estado limitada en el uso de la computadora :(

Quiero agradecer a _**BeliceAurora-Cullen **_ por el beteo del capi y dedicárselo a **DessieCBCWCDF **por que el 4 fue su cumple. ¡FELIZ CUMPE!

Pero bueno finalmente se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.

-Carolina.

Por cierto me cambie de Penname, ahora es _Snowflakes in a Ocean._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **y yo la traduzco.

* * *

Moving On.

**Capítulo 22.**

"¡Por enésima vez, quédate quieta!" me gritó Alice. Le saqué la lengua, mientras ella se burlaba de mi niñería. Aun cuando actuaba como si nada pasara, estaba asustada, más que asustada, aterrada. Pero había un poco de alivio, no estaba obligada a hacer nada drástico en mi despedida de soltera, y la mamá de Angela estuvo de acurdo en cuidar a Damien durante la ceremonia. Eso era un alivio, después de ver a Tanya y su hermana por primera vez, incluso el vistazo que eche, estaba intimidada.

Alice estaba trabajando en mi cabello, rizándolo ligeramente y dejándolo suelto. Dijo que levantarlo sería un cliché. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir, que incluso si el proceso era tedioso, mi cabello parecía apropiado para una boda. Todas las chicas estaban en la parte de atrás de la gran catedral que Edward y yo habíamos escogido. Era la más antigua en Washington. Recordaba más a la arquitectura gótica que a la moderna. Inmediatamente me enamore de ella, lo vista, el sentimiento. El interior era asombroso. Altos arcos que llevaban a balcones, y el lugar era enorme. Cabrían fácilmente mil personas. Estaba preocupada por cuantas personas ya estaban invitadas, y cuantas faltaban.

"Alice no necesito maquillaje." Me queje cuando todavía estaba poniendo rubor en mis mejillas. Parecía que estaba poniendo un poco, entonces lo quita, solo para poner más.

"Toda novia necesita maquillaje en el día de su boda." Dijo Alice como si fuera la cosa mas obvia en el mundo, pero su tono era tierno. "Edward amara el rubor, lo extraña." Asentí y la deja continuar, esto era por Edward, para que él me pudiera reclamar como su esposa, como yo como mi esposo. Alisté mi vestido un poco más, jalándolo hacia arriba de modo que mi ahora gran busto no se saliera.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" Rosalie me regaño. "El vestido hace que esas luzcan enormes, además por tu cambio crecieron una talla y media. Probablemente tengamos la misma talla." Mientras ella meditaba acerca de mi pecho, yo trataba de alejarme. Nos habíamos hecho más cercanas gracias a Damien y encontramos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Ella no era fría, era amable y divertida.

"Alice, ¿has visto mis zapatos?" llamó Angela por atrás.

"En el cuarto de atrás," contestó Alice son perder el ritmo. Puso rímel en mis ojos y una ligera sombra blanca y azul, con una delgada línea de de delineador abajo. Mis ojos eran de luminoso topacio desde que habíamos cazado cuando Angela se quedo dormida en mi fiesta anoche. Suspire y me incline hacia adelante.

"Deja de quejarte" ordeno Alice.

"¿Te das cuenta de que llevo cerca de tres días desde que vi a a Edward?" la fulmine con la mirada.

"Dicen que es de mala suerte para el novio ver a la novia entes de la boda, pero, tu eres un imán para la mala suerte, así que pensé que unos cuantos días harían una diferencia." Me sonrió y escuche a Angela y Rosalie soltar unas risitas. "además, eso hace mas especial esta noche." Me guiño un ojo. Baje mi cabeza y ella se reventó de la risa con mi expresión avergonzada.

"Está bien, está bien, suficiente ¿Dónde están mis zapatos? Murmuré cobre todo para mí.

"Yo los tengo" llamó Rosalie, sosteniendo mis tacones negros con blanco y cristales. "¿Tienes tos azules para hoy en la noche?" preguntó mientras miraba mi bolsa para la noche.

"¡No veas eso!" chillé. En cuanto lo hice, ella empezó a reír tan duro que se deslizo hasta el suelo. Fulminé a Rosalie con la mirada y quite la bolsa de su alcance. Alice me estaba mirando cariosa, pero después se congelo, una sonrisa aprecio sobre su cara, antes de que ella también comenzara a reír. Angula estaba tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

"¡Oh… Dios mío… Bella!" gritó Rosalie. Su risa la estaba haciéndola ver como una foca convulsionándose en el piso, parecía que Alice quería vomitar. "¿Qué diablos era eso?"

"¡Woo! ¡Edward es un hombre con suerte! ¡Jamás usaría eso!" exclamó Alice. Estaba tratando de levantarse, pero no podía dejar de reírse.

"¡Ha, ha! Ok, ya tuvieron su diversión, de cualquier forma no es asunto suyo." Mire a los dos. Ellas me miraron una vez y comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

"¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?" preguntó Rosalie en un jadeo. "¡Llévame a esa tienda!" rodee mis ojos y me aseguré de que todo estuviera en mi bolsa, después la puse en puse en la esquina para cuando la necesitara mas adelante.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó Alice, sabía demasiado bien lo que estaba viendo claramente en su cabeza. "¿Qué diablos, Bella? ¡Eso es sangre!" se las arregló para levantarse en su silla y ver a Rosalie retorcerse en el suelo.

"" ¡Pensaba que tú eras la conservadora!" anunció Rosalie. Hizo un lento movimiento humano hacia mi bolsa y la acerque más a mi pecho.

"Nuh-uh, quizá cuando termine con el puedas usarlo." Dije con un giño. "Bueno, si se conserva en una pieza." Rosalie palideció, y entonces empezó a reir y gritar que no necesitaba pensar en su hermano.

"Está bien, está bien, creo que necesitan rehacer su cabello, esta por todas partes." Alice y Rosalie pararon de reír y de miraron antes de correr al tocador y comenzaron a peinar su cabello y re-fijándolo. Me senté junto a Angela en el sillón y suspiré.

"Te vas a casar" dijo con un tipo de sonrisa.

"Lo sé… no puedo creerlo… pero estoy nerviosa, y feliz. Realmente amo a Edward." Me maravillé de lo bien que se sentía decirlo, como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo, lo más obvio. Edward era mi vida, y sabía, aun sin él convenciéndome todos los días, que él no se iría. Ninguno de los dos tiene la fuerza para continuar sin el otro. No tenia duda de su amor o devoción, él era mi todo.

"Claro que lo haces," sonrió Angela mientras sostenía mi fría mano. El contraste hizo que mis ojos se ensancharan un poco. Pude ver porque Edward adoraba tanto mi calor, cada vez que tomaba una ducha sentía que me quemaba. "Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. Nunca pensé que Edward se enamoraría de alguien de Forks. Lo que me recuerda, Jesica llamó anoche y estaba gritando de celos, fue muy divertido oírlo." Reímos juntas ante la idea. No estaba en los mejores términos con ello o Lauren, y no había pensado en decirle a Alice que las eliminara. Se supone que yo iba a checar la lista de invitados.

"Está bien" dijo Alice mientras ella y Rosalie aparecían frente a nosotras con su cabello retocado. "Estamos todas vestidas, cabello y maquillaje listos. Lo siguiente," Rosalie miro la lista en su mano y sus ojos se ensancharon.

"No hemos hecho las tradiciones de la boda." Dijo con horror.

"Estoy segura de que podemos hacer algo," dijo Alice con un gesto de sus manos.

"¿Algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y azul?" preguntó Angela.

"¡Sip!" Alice sonrió. "La sombra de ojos es azul, realmente no pensaste que usaría algo que no combinara, ¿cierto? Además, Bella tiene un broche en el pelo de la temporada pasada de diamantes diseñados para mi, y una linda ripa interior que es azul, pero estoy segura de que estas planeando usar algo completamente diferente."

"¡Esta bien! ¿Vas a molestarme con ese el resto de mi vida, o lo vas a dejar ir?" pregunté con una rabieta.

"Opción uno," respondió Rosalie orgullosa.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que levantáramos la cabeza en dirección a Esme que asomaba la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sonrió y caminó hacia donde estábamos todas reunidas. "Oh Bella," agarro mis manos me jaló para un abrazo. "Te ves hermosa. ¡Edward se va a desmayar! Mantendré un ojo en él, si alguien te mira, posiblemente se enoje un poquito."

La abrace de vuelta fuerte y reí, me imagine que Rosalie diría algo como eso, no Esme. Me agarro de los brazos y me hizo dar una vuelta para tener una vista completa. Esme lucia radiante en su vestido y su chalé de piel. Las zapatillas de los cincuentas que llevaba combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo, tal como con todas las demás. Incluso sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible que me cayera, todavía estaba nerviosa por los tacones. Al menos mis pies no iban a estar adoloridos. Me sentí mal por Angela en sus zapatos, pero ella parecía contenta.

"Escuche acerca de t dilema, ya tienes algo azul, así que tengo algo viejo." Hizo una pausa y agarro su bolsa de mano y lo puso sobre la mesa. Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo y me la dio.

"Oh, no, Esme, no podría-"

"No es mío," murmuró. La miré escéptica, pero ella se removió y la abrió. Trague antes de abrir la tapa, luego jadee mientras sacaba un collar de diamantes. "Era de la madre de Edward, amaba coleccionar joyas. Él la heredo, entre otras. Pensó que se vería hermoso en ti, pero no tuvo oportunidad de dártelo antes de la boda, así que lo hice por él." Sonrió, y yo pude sentir las lagrimas inundar mis ojos, y arrepentirme cuando me di cuenta de que no era posible. Esme arregló la faja alrededor de mi cintura y ajustó mi busto un poco antes de que me jalara de nuevo a sus brazos. "¡Oh! Mira esas cosas,"

"Uhg, ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene una fijación con mis pechos? Gemí. Antes de que alguien pudiera reí por mi desmán y vergüenza. Hubo otro golpe en la puerta. Esme me sonrió indecisa, y fue a abrir la puerta un poquito. Alice toco mi mano y la mire, me sonrió con ánimo antes de que supiera que estaba pasando. Mire de nuevo hacia la puerta, en donde Esme estaba hablando con alguien, entonces ella abrió la puerta para revelara a nuestro invitado.

Mi boca se abrió y las lágrimas se reunieron en mis ojos, buscando escapar, pero no siendo posible. "¿Mamá?" susurre, mi voz se rompió un poquito.

"Hola, Bella," dijo con lagrimas corriendo por su cara. Estuvimos inmóviles un momento antes de correr a abrazarnos. Ella me sostuvo duro, si hubiera sido humana me habría aplastado, pero yo tampoco estaba siendo gentil. Extrañaba a mi madre, la mujer que me trajo a la vida con dolor, sufrimiento y amor. Incluso si ella me abandonó durante mis perores horas, podía superarlo por tenerla de nuevo aquí. Esperaba silenciosamente que ella viniera, incluso si no me hablaba, pero no quería presionarla.

"Mi bebe se va a casar." Chillo a través de sus lágrimas. Había extrañado mucho su alegre personalidad, simplemente extrañaba a mi madre."Tu papi estaría orgulloso." Asentí con la cabeza y la jale de nuevo a mis brazos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no tenía ninguna lagrima y que mi maquillaje no estaba corrido. No quería ser de esta forma con mi madre, ella era tan perspectiva.

"Te extrañe," susurré.

"Lo sé, cariño, lo siento tanto. No sé qué paso por mi mente. Lo único que podía pensar era en que tú no podías repetir mis errores. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo, no había forma de cambiarlo, y esperaba que si la hubiera. Lo siento tanto, Bella, fui una completa idiota." Comenzó a llorar otra vez, la sostuve y sonreí. "Lo sé… sé que no es mucho, pero no pude calmar a tu tía, y como un regalo de boda ella quería darte esto. Sabes que ella tiene esa pequeña joyería, quería que tuvieras la opción de algo nuevo."

"¡Es perfecto!" Chillo Alice detrás de nosotras. Ambas nos volteamos a ver a Alice con una gran sonrisa. "Hola, Sra. Dwyer, probablemente no me recuerde, pero soy Alice. Me consocio en Florida después de la torpeza de Bella con esas escaleras." La fulmine con la mirada, pero mi madre fue a abrasarla. Alice enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi madre y tan pronto como mi madre quedó libre de sus brazos, se puso a escavar en su bolso.

"¡Los encontré!" chilló mientras me entregaba una pequeña caja."Vas a amarlos, tu tía fue a las Islas Vírgenes y fue a las cuevas para cazarlas." La mire especulativamente antes de abrir la caja lentamente.

"¡Dios Santo!" Casi grité. No pude pensar en otra cosa además de tartamudear y mirar con incredulidad los aretes en mis manos. "M- mamá, esto es- ¡no puedo!" no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo, era demasiado.

"¡Los diamantes negros combinan con el tema!" exclamo Alice.

"Bella, solo tómalos, por favor no hagas una escena. No costaron nada, además de los veinte dólares que costó sacarlos de las cuevas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para traer un regalo, después de, bueno, dejarte." Ella miro hacia el piso, mirando hacia el dobladillo de su vestido.

"Mamá, está bien, no digas eso, está bien. Claro que te perdono, eres mi madre, no puedo guardarte rencor." Le sonreí y la abrace otra vez., su calidez me hizo querer no dejarla ir nunca, pero necesitaba más la cercanía de otra persona. Extrañaba a Edward, tanto que me sentía enferma y perdida sin él. Me sentía horrible por tener una reunión con mi madre y estaba pensando en Edward. Él iba a ser mi esposo, seguramente era normal, creo.

"Renée, déjame arreglar tu cabello ahora que Bella lo arruino." Rió Alice. La fulminé con la mirada, pero ella tomo la mano de mi madre y la sentó en la silla donde Alice hacia su dolorosa magia.

"¿A done fue Esme?" le pregunté a Rosalie en cuanto me di cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación.

"Fue por alguien" me contesto despreocupadamente. Sus hábiles manos alisaron mi vestido y acomodaron un poco mi cabello. Me sonrió cariñosamente. "Realmente luces hermosa, Bella, Edward no sabrá que lo golpeo." Hizo una pausa y sus labios se fruncieron para esconder una sonrisa que estaba apareciendo. "Especialmente cuando vea la pequeña cosa dentro de tu bolso."

"Ugh," gemí cuando Rosalie rió a mi lado. Hubo otro golpe en la puerta, y se abrió para revelar a Esme. Sonrió y camino hacia mi mientras casi gritaba de alegría. "¡Damien!" cargué a mi hijo y lo sostuve de modo que pudiera besar toda su cara. No lo vería en toda una semana mientras Edward y yo estuviéramos en nuestra luna de miel. Eso parecía ser lo único malo de todo este asunto.

"¡Paño para eructos!" gritó Alice mientras Rosalie sacaba algo de una bolsa para cubrir mi costoso y antiguo vestido.

"Mami te extrañó." Susurre en su oído. Oí un murmullo y sentí su boca en mi pecho, sabiendo que era su respuesta.

Renée se levantó de la silla de Alice y caminó hacia donde estábamos parados. "Es hermoso," suspiró.

"¿Quieres cargarlo?" pregunté en un suspiro para no molestar a mi hijo. Ella asintió entusiasta mientras se lo pasaba. Se movió al sillón para sostenerlo mientras trazaba sus rasgos y lo miraba con nostalgia. Sentí como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento privado entre mi madre y mi hijo. Dolía aun más porque sabía que no podíamos estar tanto como quisiéramos. Tendíamos que mudarnos eventualmente, la gente se preguntaría porque Damien crecía pero nosotros nos quedábamos jóvenes por siempre.

"Quince minutos," anunció Alice. Sentí un nudo en mi estomago, los nervios se estaba asentando y estaba comenzando a sentir que algo podría pasar. ¿Qué si alguien arruinaba la misa o tropezaba? ¿Qué si Edward se daba cuenta de quera demasiado bueno para mí y se iba? Traté de sacudírmelo, pero estaba comenzando a sentir el primer sentimiento de pies fríos.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Quería más que nada casarme con Edward. No tenía ninguna intención de echarme para atrás, era libre de casarme con el hombre que amo. Tendríamos una familia por el resto de la eternidad. Jamás había pensado en mí como una persona muy maternal, pero no podía imaginar mi vida sin Damien, y una vida sin Edward era inconcebible. Esme llevó de vuelta a Damien con los padres de Angela después de que le diera un beso. Alice me dio mi ramo, y me puso el velo y la cola. Objete contra la cola, pero Alice insistió en que era una tradición de los Cullen que tenía que cumplir.

Salimos de la habitación, viendo a Carlisle esperar en las grandes puertas arqueadas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me sonrió y besó mi mejilla. "Bienvenida a la familia, Bella. Siempre te he considerado mi hija."

"Gracias," susurré. La hermana pequeña de Angela caminó después de las madrinas y los padrinos. Alice y Emmett tenían sus brazos enlazados como el padrino y la dama de honor. Rosalie y Jasper tenían sus brazos entrelazados y después Ben y Angela. Mi madre y Esme estaba al frente, ellas habían caminado primero y tomado asiento a cada lado al que pertenecían.

Ellos fueron primero, la habitación era ruidosa, pero tan pronto como las largas puestas arqueadas se abrieron, el sonido murió. Esme y Renée tenían los brazos enlazados y caminaron primero, unos minutos después, uno por uno, el grupo frente a mí se dispersó. Las madrinas y padrinos caminaron por el pasillo, después la hermana de Angela, quien arrogó pétalos de rosa negros y blancos a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Respiré profundamente mientras Carlisle y yo enganchamos nuestros brazos y avanzamos. La marcha nupcial comenzó, pero no fue lo que esperaba, y comencé a sentir ganas de llorar.

* * *

**A/N: xD me pregunto que habrá en la misteriosa bolsa de Bella, este fue un capitulo muy divertido de escribir.**

* * *

A/T: Gracias a _**BeliceAurora-Cullen **_de nuevo por ser un amor y betear el capítulo.

Mis queridos lectoras/es estoy en twitter por si quieren seguirme _CrazyPrettyGirl, _también en tumblr, my sapece y formspring :) y todas mis cuentas están en mi perfil.

Cuídense mucho y disfruten de sus vacaciones por mí.

**-Carolina**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia de** Rosette-Cullen** yo la traduzco con su permiso y nadie más tiene su permiso para adaptaciones o traducciones :)

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 23.

Mi nana envolvió la gran catedral, haciendo a mi corazón bombear por el sonido. Carlisle y yo caminamos hacia la puerta, y cuando las alcanzamos, mis ojos se agrandaron con mi visión periférica. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero apenas los noté cuando vi al objeto de mi adoración. Mi corazón se llenó en el momento en que nuestros ojos topacio se encontraron y mi amor me empujo hacia adelante con Carlisle a mi lado. Edward estaba hermoso en su esmoquin, el negro contrastaba con su hermosa piel pálida.

Me derretí bajo su mirada, pero mantuve mis piernas fuertes para que así pudieran seguir avanzando hacia él. No quería prolongar el momento en que caminaba hacia él como su prometida por última vez. Quería ser su esposa, tener el privilegio de llamarme a mi misma Sra. Cullen. El simple pensamiento envió un escalofrío por mi espalda, y le sonreí mientras llegaba al altar y Carlisle iba al lado de Esme.

"Estas impresionante," susurró cuando estaba frente a él. Mordí mi labio y le sonreí mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," respondí antes de que el padre comenzara su sermón. Los ojos de Edward sostuvieron los míos mientras el discurso comenzó. Mis ojos estaban en los de Edward mientras el predicador comenzó.

"Bienvenidos sean al matrimonio de Edward Anthony Measen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan. Nos encontramos reunidos ante la querida familia y amigos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Ese es un tiempo feliz, en el que somos testigos del amor entre estas dos personas, amor que se expresa en la unión de sus vidas.

Edward e Isabella, el matrimonio es un pacto de fe y confianza entre un hombre y una mujer que requiere la apertura de la vida y el pasamiento, libre de duda y sospecha, y el compromiso de hablar con la verdad en el amor uno con el otro. El matrimonio es también un pacto de esperanza que lo soporta todo, y en el que ambos, esposo y esposa se comprometen en interpretar el comportamiento del otro con entendimiento y compasión, y de nunca rendirse en tratar de comunicarse el uno con el otro. El matrimonio, por lo tanto, es un acuerdo de amor en que el marido y la mujer se vacían de todas inquietudes y toman las preocupaciones del otro del mismo modo en el que se aman y cuidan del otro.

"Edward e Isabella, ¿vienen libres, y sin reserva, con deseo de comprometerse uno con el otro en este acuerdo de matrimonio?"

"Si," contestamos los dos.

"Edward, ¿Aceptas a Isabella como tu esposa, para vivir juntos en el acuerdo del matrimonio, amarla, consolarla, honrarla y mantenerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y renunciar a todo lo demás, y serle fiel tanto como duren sus vidas?"

"Acepto," respondió Edward sin perder un segundo.

"Isabella, ¿Aceptas a Edward como tu esposo, para vivir juntos en el acuerdo del matrimonio, amarlo, consolarlo, honrarlo y mantenerlo , en la salud y en la enfermedad, y renunciar a todo lo demás, y serle fiel tanto como duren sus vidas?"

"Acepto," respondí, tratando de apartar la sensación de ahogo en la garganta y sonriendo a Edward.

"Amigos y familia… hoy en día, nuestra sociedad ha comenzado a aceptar que las parejas vivan juntas indefinidamente sin estar casados. Esto ha llevado a nuestra generación preguntarse, ¿para qué casarse? Tristemente, es como si dividirse la renta constituyera el amor.

Hoy, sin embargo, somos afortunados de ser testigos de nuestros queridos amigos, Edward e Isabella, hacer una declaración. Hoy, frente a nosotros y los ojos de Dios, están declarando que el amor es un vínculo. Un vinculo que se extiende muchos más allá de ''dividirse la renta'' o ser compañeros de cuarto glorificado. Este es un vínculo que le dice al mundo, que su amor es digno del matrimonio. Que su amor es un vínculo que durara para toda la vida.

"Edward, Isabella, de hoy en adelante, no serán dos individuos en una relación. Van a ser la familia del otro. Y a diferencia de sus parientes de sangre que se han adquirido por casualidad o tal vez en el plano de un poder superior, se han elegido entre sí. El vínculo al que entran en una expresión de su amor y su voluntad.

"El día de hoy, cada uno de ustedes esta señalando al mundo, que están poniendo las necesidades de su pareja antes de que las que ustedes mismos poseen. Que se están comprometiendo con el crecimiento y el bienestar de su pareja. Que han comprometido su amor y apoyo mutuo todo el tiempo. Que en todas las circunstancias, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en salud y en enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, van a poner las necesidades del otro antes de la propia. Estas no son cosas que sean encargadas por el Estado. Se trata de cosas que no pueden ser dictadas por contrato legal... Estas son las promesas que usted hacen en sus corazones, con sus corazones.

"Si alguien conoce un impedimento justo por la cual no puedan ser legalmente unidos en matrimonio, hable ahora o calle para siempre." Esperé con ansiedad, esperando que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de hablar y arruinar el sermón, pero mis preocupaciones se rompieron cuando el padre continuó. "Los anillos por favor." Sonreí cuando Emmett entregó los dos anillos en un cojín de seda negro con blanco alrededor de los bordes al padre.

"Edward e Isabella, por favor pónganse frente a frente y unan sus manos. El inquebrantable círculo de los anillos representa muchas cosas. Es un símbolo de eternidad porque no hay inicio, ni hay fin." Edward y yo nos sonreímos el uno al otro. "Es un símbolo de las promesas que van a hacerse el uno al otro y la fuerza de su compromiso. Es un lazo, la cadena espiritual que los une. Edward, toma la mano izquierda de Isabella en tu mano izquierda, y con tu mano derecha, pon el anillo en su dedo. Repite después de mi."

Edward miró mis ojos deslizando el anillo mientras decía. "Con este anillo me entrego a ti. Pongo mi fuerza en servicio de tu felicidad. Compartiré tus sueños. Yo llevaré tus cargas. Desde ahora y para siempre voy a estar incompleto sin ti." Termino con una sonrisa, sus labios acariciando el anillo en mi dedo.

"Isabella, toma la mano izquierda de Edward en tu mano, y con tu mano derecha, pon el anillo en su dedo. Repite después de mi."

"Con este anillo me entrego a ti. Pongo mi fuerza en servicio de tu felicidad. Compartiré tus sueños. Yo llevare tus cargas. Desde ahora y para siempre voy a estar incompleta sin ti." Deslice el anillo en su dedo y me dio su sonrisa torcida.

"Ustedes han entrado en el sagrado acuerdo del matrimonio, considerado sagrado por la mayoría de las religiones desde el principio de los tiempos. Que su alegría dure para siempre y sus decepciones sean pocas. Con el poder puesto sobre mí y en nombre del estado de Washington, los presentes, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

Edward levanto el velo e inmediatamente sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Me incliné dentro de sus brazos mientras se enredaban en mi cintura. Con mis ojos cerrados, mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello mientras continuábamos besándonos, nuestros labios se volvieron más intensos pero nos apartamos antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de un beso francés en la iglesia. Comenzaron los grititos entorno a nosotros, algunos silbidos y otro tipo de abucheos decaían. Los labios de Edward fueron a mi oído y besaron mi lóbulo. "Te amo Sra. Cullen." Sonreí y bese su nariz antes de que la multitud llegara ante nosotros. Me quedé boquiabierta con la cantidad de personas en la catedral.

No había un asiento vacío. Todas las personas de mi escuela, incluso los que no iban en mi grado, debían de estar sentados ahí. Incluyendo padres, abuelos, maestros, conductores de autobús. Mire hacia Edward quien estaba riendo y nos bajo del altar de la mano. Salimos a la tenue luz de Forks que estaba obscureciendo por las nubes cargadas y espesas, hacia la negra y brillante limosina. El chofer recibió instrucciones de ir a la recepción de la boda en casa de los Cullen. No tenía idea de cómo todos iban a caber. Alice nos detuvo y nos empujo a un lado de la catedral y nos puso en pose. Fotos. Lo había olvidado completamente.

"No pongas esa cara," ordeno mientras el fotógrafo venia. Edward puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me jalo más hacia él. Tomamos varias fotos de Edward y yo en diferentes poses y posiciones, y después yo con las madrinas, y después solo Alice y yo como novia y dama de honor. Estuvimos en el pasto riendo mientras Alice me decía que iba a matarme si se llegaba a ensuciar el vestido.

Rosalie y Angela se nos unieron en el pasto y pronto mi mamá y Esme llegaron también. Me levantaron del suelo y me tome una foto con Carlisle, después con mi mamá, y después con Esme. Nos reunimos, Edward y yo en el centro de nuestra foto grupal. Los brazos de Edward estaban ligeramente alrededor de mi cintura. Mi mano en su pecho. No quería que este momento terminara. Pero la recepción esperaba, y estaba segura que en la media hora de fotos la gente en la casa de los Cullen se estaba impacientando.

"Ha terminado." Suspire mientras me apretaba más a Edward.

"No exactamente," respondió mientras tocaba sus labios con los míos. Oímos un chasquido frente a nosotros y vimos al fotógrafo avergonzado.

"Momento perfecto," se encogió de hombros. Me reí, no podía esperar para ver esa. Edward y yo entramos a la limosina e inmediatamente me jaló hacia su regazo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"¿Cómo está Sra. Cullen?" murmuro contra mi cuello.

"Cansada… para alguien que no puede estarlo." Respire cuando mordió mi clavícula. "¿Crees que Alice me deje salir de este vestido?" pregunté esperanzada.

"No," respondió cuando sus labios se movieron hacia mi oído. "Es mi trabajo sacarte de esto." Me estremecí y gemí en el espacio vacío, después mordí mi labio. "Adelante, nadie te va a escuchar."

"Si arruinas mi maquillaje vas a estar en graves problemas." Murmuré.

"Llevo tres días sin verte, ha sido un infierno tratar con las inútiles lecciones de Emmett y Jasper sobre la vida en el matrimonio." Gimió en mi cuello.

"Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron?" pregunté curiosa.

"No vale la pana escoger y pelear batallas, siempre estaré equivocado." Rió contra mi cuello y yo reí con él.

"Tienen razón, supongo." Me miró y levantó una ceja. Sonreí y evite correr mi mano por su cabello al besar su frente. "Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Isabella Cullen."

"Es Sra. Isabella Masen Cullen para ti." Bromeé. Me sonrió y me empujo hacia el haciendo de la limusina mientras sus labios atacaban los míos. Mi resolución de no correr mis dedos por su cabello se fue y los deje sentir la sedosa textura que había estado ansiosa por sentir. Sonreímos contra los labios del otro y sus manos subieron por los costados de mi vestido, sintiéndome atreves del suave y ligero material.

"Me gustan estas," comentó Edward besando la parte de arriba de mis pechos. Gemí y reí al mismo tiempo.

"Aparentemente, no eres el único." Me miró con expresión curiosa, pero hubo un golpe en la puerta antes de que pudiera preguntar algo. El conductor de la limusina nos abrió la puerta y Edward me ayudo a bajar, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Alice llegó y tiro sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"¡Bella! ¿Lista para ser introducida como una Cullen?" asentí entusiastamente y ella me jalo hacia la casa. Retoco el maquillaje que Edward había corrido y su cabello que yo había hecho un lio. Mire fuera de la ventana para encontrar una carpa gigante en el patio trasero con todos ahí. Muchas personas, y la mayoría ni siquiera las conocía.

Vi a Carlisle sonriéndome, antes de que subiera a una mesa ágilmente con un micrófono en la mano. "Damas y caballeros, ¿pueden ponerme atención, por favor?" pregunto con voz firme que hizo que todos se callaran y miraran en su dirección. "Me siento orgulloso de presentarles a Sr. y la Sra. Edward Cullen."

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y silbó en voz alta mientras Edward y yo salíamos de la casa hacia el exterior con las cientos de personas que estaban ahí. Nuestras manos estaban fuertemente agarradas mientras los humanos nos daban sus buenos deseos. Esto era ligeramente incomodo, y estaba segura de querer matar a Alice cuando esto terminara. Algunas personas de la escuela vinieron a felicitarnos, muchos de los cuales solo recordaba vagamente. Sonreía y asentía cuando ellos venían, sin saber que mas hacer. Edward estaba en otra con Emmett y Jasper, riéndose de mi incapacidad de alejarme de ellos, los fulmine con la mirada y ellos detuvieron sus bromas con una sonrisa tímida.

Rodé mis ojos y les sonreí de vuelta. Sentí a alguien tocando mi brazo y voltee hacia la izquierda para ver quién era, fui recompensada con una muy emocionada Jessica burbujeando de entusiasmo. "¡Oh por Dios, Bella!" resistí el impulso de cubrir mis oídos de su chillona voz. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que te ibas a casar? ¡Cuando recibí la invitación por correo me volví loca! Debiste haberme dicho, y hay tantas personas aquí, ¿en donde conseguiste tu vestido? Es tan lindo." Siguió hablando y le lance una mirada a Edward, pidiéndole ayuda. Sonrió y camino hacia mí, tomándose su tiempo.

"Creo que es tiempo del primer baile." Susurro en mi oído.

"Tengo que irme Jess, te veo después." Dije mientras agarraba a Edward.

"Es-está bien, hablamos después." Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas mientras los brazos de Edward me envolvían. Me apoyo en él y me llevo a donde estaba con Emmett y Jasper antes.

"Sabes, simplemente no te alejes, mientras yo tengo que entretener a estas personas." Le deje saber.

"No lo sé, yo tampoco conozco a alguna de estas personas. Deja a Alice entretener a las personas que ella invitó a nuestra boda." Rodo sus ojos y Jasper le dio un codazo.

"Sabes que no es solo la boda, es la despedida también. No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, lo sabíamos cuando llegamos aquí. Lo mejor es moverse, educar a Damien sin que se sienta atado a Forks''.

"Lo sé," suspire. "no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí, pero eso no significa que todo el estado de Washington tenía que venir."

"No todo el estado," rió Emmett. "Ella accidentalmente envió una invitación a esos cachorros de La Push, me hizo patrullar toda la zona para asegurarse de que sepan que no están invitados."

"¿Cachorros?" pregunte confusa. ¿Qué hicieron los niños de la Push para tener que ver con esto? Edward le mando una mirada feroz antes de voltearse hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No es nada, no te preocupes, prometo explicarlo después ¿está bien?" se veía impaciente por salir del tema y decidí que no nos hacia ningún bien seguir en esto, si esto lo molestaba.

"Bueno, pienso que la feliz pareja debe recibir a sus invitados. Todavía tienen que cortar un pastel." Emmett sonrió mientras Edward y yo hicimos una mueca. Ninguno de nosotros había pensado en la comida humana. Nos miramos con disgusto similar antes de que Alice nos empujara al pequeño escenario. Ella había pensado en todo.

* * *

A/N: Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y esas cosas. No les he agradecido chicos, pero es realmente asombroso leer todos sus considerados y lindos reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

N/T: El capítulo de la boda :)

Primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron un hermoso review en el capitulo pasado :) gracias. Por cierto todas preguntaron lo mismo ¿Qué hay en la bolsa de Bella? xD y lamento muchísimo decepcionarlas, pero no viene en este capítulo D:

La buena noticia es que si viene en el próximo y de hecho la autora les tiene 2 regalitos *mueve las cejas*, así que ahora mismo me pongo a traducirlo, haber si lo puedo subir en esta semana :)

Mi intención era subir el capítulo el 13 de agosto, como 'regalo' de aniversario hacia Bella y Edward, pero no pude D:

Muchas gracias a mi hermosa beta _**BeliceAurora-Cullen. **_

Ok, ahora me retiro. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario o solo quieren hablar :) estoy en twitter _PreffecEnding_

Love.

-Carolina


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa _Stephenie Meyer y la historia de _Rosette-Cullen y yo la traduzco con su permiso :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 24.

Después de que Edward y yo cortáramos el pastel, y lo metimos en la boca del otro, que no fue tan malo, tuvimos que movernos al piso que se estableció para el primer baile. La melodía favorita de Esme empezó a sonar, y Edward comenzó a girarme alrededor de la pista. Era mucho más elegante con mis mejorados sentidos, Edward no tuvo que llevarme en absoluto. La segunda canción comenzó, la gente nos criticó por ''Regret''(canción de Letoya feat. Ludacris) y le sonreí a Edward, mientras me inclinaba más en el abrazo de Edward. Estaba perdida en muestro pequeño mundo privado. Me había olvidado de todos los que estaba ahí, solo él y yo.

Sus brazos me sostenían con fuerza contra su pecho, mi cabeza apoyada en la curva de su cuello mientras nos balanceábamos y girábamos con la música relajante. "Te amo," susurro Edward en mi cabello, su dulce aliento derramándose e intoxicando mis sentidos.

"Tambien te amo." Contesté, mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Sus luminosos topacios me miraron con tanto amor que casi hace que mis rodillas se doblen. Edward se detuvo de pronto y no pude entender porque hasta que oí que no había música. Rió en mi cabello y me jaló hacia el centro de la pista. Todo el mundo estaba mirando, que era lo que esperaba, pero cada uno con diferentes expresiones.

Dolía un poco ver algunas de las caras resentidas entre la multitud, me dolía escuchar las conversaciones que las personas tenían que debían ser privadas, solo escuchadas por sus oídos. Sentía como si estuviera escuchando cada pensamiento que no quería. Pero la culpa a veces era eclipsada por el dolor, el dolor de que ellos pusieran una cara feliz frente a mí, y después hablaran mal a mis espaldas. Dolía oírlos hablar de mí, pero era diferente oírlos hablar sobre mi familia. No quería escucharos llamar a mi hijo 'el niño bastardo' era una puñalada a mi corazón y yo sabía que no lo era.

Edward podía escucharlos también, pero él era mejor controlándose, o eso parecía. Él se tensaba a veces, tratando de controlar la cólera que crecia dentro de el. Nadie aquí había visto a Damien, y en este momento, no los iba a dejar hacerlo. Sin embargo, todavía estaba parada en el escenario, y sonriendo cuando se estaban separando de sus grupos. Edward estaba conmigo, eso era todo lo que importaba para mí. Él regresó, estaba tratando de protegerme por amor, pero regreso por mí, y no podía negar que ahora el amor esa mas fuerte entre nosotros que antes. El tiempo separado solo fortaleció nuestra relación.

Nos sentamos juntos en una de las largas sillas para exterior, estaba en el regazo de Edward viendo a la gente bailar y hablar con otros. Algunos se habían ido, y otros solo disfrutaban. Estaba relajada en mi entorno, escuchando el zumbido de las conversaciones y las palabras de consejo y bondad que algunos emitían. Podría asentir contra el pecho de Edward y ellos podrían irse para asi terminar la fiesta.

Las manos de Edward jugaban con los risos que estaban en mis hombros y espalda, jalándolos y regresándolos. Era rítmico y me acurruqué más a él. Esto era el cielo, cielo puro, ser capaz de sentarme con mi esposo y desfrutar de nuestra recepción. También fue lindo que no tuviéramos que participar en nada de eso. Carlisle y yo habíamos hecho el baile padre e hija. Pude ver a los humanos bailar alrededor de nosotros, Angela sonriendo todo el tiempo con su padre a lado de nosotros. Edward y Esme que fueron muy vistos, sus años de bailar juntos los puso en la liga de belleza y gracia por si solos. El baile en parejas fue interesante por decir menos, baile con diferentes Cullen. Pase de Edward, a Alice, a Emmett, a Rosalie, y después Jasper, y después de unos humanos, regrese a Edward que se estaba riendo de mí.

La fiesta comenzaba a morir unas horas después, y Edward estaba moviéndose impaciente debajo de mí. "¿Qué va mal?" murmuré.

"Creo que debemos salir de aquí." Susurro en mi oído. Trague pesado y mire a sus obscuros ojos topacio. Parecían nublados y me levanté de un brinco mientras lo jalaba hacia donde todo el mundo parecía reunirse. Edward y yo pasamos por la multitud hasta donde estaba Alice.

"Alice, ya nos vamos." Declare y espere a que llegara a nosotros a través de las personas. Jasper estaba al lado de ella. Rígido e incomodo mientras trataba de evitar a todos los humanos que lo rodeaban.

"Supongo que quieres salir pronto. Tu bolso esta en el vestíbulo, no te olvides de llevártelo contigo." Sonriendo de manera perversa nos miro. "Diviértanse ustedes dos." Se giro es sus tacones, jalando a un irritado Jasper junto a ella.

Edward enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jaló a través de la multitud hacia la casa. Entramos y cogimos la bolsa negra con un listón blanco alrededor en el que decía 'novia'. Edward me cogió y cargo sobre su hombro mientras me llevaba afuera. Chillé amenazándolo con que me bajara, pero siguió moviéndose, ignorando las miradas y llego al Vanquish.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté irritada.

"Bueno, no iba a empezar nuestra luna de miel contigo caminando desde nuestra casa. Pero estoy esperando poder llevarte de otra forma." Me sonrió y agache mi cabeza, así él no podría ver mi nariz arrugarse con mi nuevo sonrojo. No podía sonrojarme, pero mi cuerpo ciertamente actuaba como si pudiera.

Conducimos por el estrecho camino a la autopista, pasando por Seattle, a una reservada área de ningún lugar en el que había estado antes. No pasaba casi nadie, y mientras pasábamos por ahí parecía desierto en un lapso de millas. No pregunté a donde íbamos, porque él tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Dejaría que tuviera su diversión todo el tiempo que quisiera. Después de dos horas y media en el carro, se detuvo delante de una mansión frente a un lago. Me quede boquiabierta y mire su sonrisa torcida pegada en la cara. Yo esperaba un hotel, con toda honestidad.

Sin una palabra, Edward vino de su lado al mío, en una fracción de segundo. Me saco de mi asiento con mi bolso colgando de su brazo, y me cargo estilo novia. Me cargo rumbo a la casa, y no protesté, solo me senté y disfrute el camino. Él se las arregló para abrir la puerta de una maravillosa casa. Había una lámpara de araña colgada en el dentro de unas escaleras de caracol. Había alfombras finas colocadas sobre el suelo de mármol. Las paredes tenían un diseño floral con ricos bronces y marrones con algunos burdeos obscuros. Estaba asombrada del diseño arquitectónico y la belleza de la habitación.

"¿Te gusta?" murmuro Edward en mi oído.

"Me…encanta," susurre conmocionada. Me sonrió y subimos por las escaleras de espiral a paso humano, tomándose su tiempo mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse en anticipación a su tacto. Fue a la primera habitación del nivel superior, y si pensé que abajo era hermoso, esto era espectacular. Había un amplio balcón que daba al lago y en el horizonte se veía la puesta de sol. Las nubes no eran tan gruesas aquí, pero solo una pequeña cantidad de sol se filtraba ente las nubes.

Edward se movió hasta la cama y me puso en ella, mientras sus dulces labios hacían contacto con los míos. Tire del moño de su traje y lo afloje de su cuello mientras lo tiraba al suelo. Sus manos me recorrían de arriba a abajo mientras sus labios se movían de forma lenta y pareja con los míos. Su mano rozó mi cuello a mi hombro desnudo bajando por a la parte de atrás de mi vestido. Sonreí ante su impaciencia. Había estado esperando todo el día para estar fuera de este vestido y que llegara la noche. Él lo tomo lento, bajando cuidadosamente el vestido haciendo que mis pechos saltaran. Gimió contra mis labios.

"Sin bra," murmuro besando mi cuello, después lo lamio, su lengua se moviéndose hacia mi clavícula, en donde lo detuve.

"Nuh uh, tienes que ser paciente." Reí mientras me levantaba. Deslicé el vestido y salí de el mientras tomaba mi bolso del suelo. Me miró con ojos obscuros mientras vagaban por mi piel y las bragas de fino encaje que llevaba. Moví la bolsa frente a mi pecho y fui al baño.

Respire profundo mientras sacaba las pequeñas piezas que Rosalie había visto antes. Daba vergüenza incluso en internet, ¿Cómo podía llevarlo puesto frente a él con solo una bata encima? Tragué saliva y saque la parte de arriba, me puse la delgada y fibrosa pieza sobre la cabeza y ajuste las dos piezas que cubren mis pechos, mientras enderezaba el hilo que los unía. Hice una mueca cuando vi lo poco que dejaba a la imaginación. Saque la parte inferior y saque mis bragas antes de ponerme la absurda parte de abajo. Solo era una pequeña pieza de tela cubriendo mi más íntima área, y una cadena envuelta alrededor de mis caderas a mi trasero. Jamás había visto un g-string (1) antes, pero supongo que es esto.

Tome una respiración profunda mientras me analizaba en el espejo, no me veía tan mal. Como una muy prestigiosa stripper. Contuve una carcajada, y solté un suspiro antes de agarrar los zapatos azules que fuero mis zapatos de novia, solo que en diferente color, ame la forma en la que se ven, clásicos y lindos. Sacudí mi cabeza ante mi reflexión, pero me deslice dentro de la bata de clara seda y encaje. Comencé a preguntarme qué pensaría Edward, ¿pensaría que esto era vulgar? Estaba mostrando mucha piel, pero todo esto era por él, para hacer esta noche especial y memorable. Aunque, estaba segura de que lo sería, era nuestra noche de bodas.

Agarre el picaporte y abrí la puerta lentamente, vi a Edward todavía en su esmoquin, pero sin el saco, el chaleco y la corbata. La abrí completamente y él me miro. Sus ojos grises y negros, gruño en voz alta. "Oh, Dios santísimo", gruño un lío de palabras. Sus ojos se nublaron y pude ver su erección bastante gruesa y lista contra sus pantalones.

Sonreí y camine lentamente hacia él. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas y me jalo hacia él. Sus dientes deshicieron el nudo de mi bata y la tiraron a mis pies. Me hecho hacia atrás y miro la minúscula ropa que llevaba, mordí mi labio y gemí solo con la mirada en sus ojos, la forma en la que se obscurecían, el modo en el que deambulaban sobre mí. Jamás volvería a ponerme algo como esto, pero fue lindo ver el efecto que puedo tener en él.

Sin más rodeos, me jalo hacia abajo sobre él, mis piernas estaban a ambos lados de su cintura donde yo estaba arrodillada. Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y lo toco, mis labios estaban rabiosos sobre los suyos, mientras desabrochaba cada botón de su camisa. Él me estaba acercando más a él, rozando su erección en mí. Lo quería, necesitaba la fricción para soportar mi dolorosa excitación. Solo el me hacia sentir como si estuviera en una piscina. Empuje la camisa por su cuerpo y tan pronto como esta se fue, sus labios fueron a mi cuello.

Comencé a mecerme hacia adelante y atrás contra él, amando la sensación de él contra mi centro mojado. Baje mis manos por su pecho al botón de sus pantalones. Lo rosé contra el material y finalmente lo libere en mi mano. Gemí al aire, mientras él continuaba frotándome por todos lados, sus dedos penetrándome y acariciándome de una forma que me dejaba sin aliento. Solté un gritito cuando comenzó a empujar en mi mano.

Edward me tiro sobre mi espalda y comenzó a asaltar mis labios de nuevo. Sus manos estaban corriendo el top de mis pechos bajándolo a mi cintura y deslizo las dos partes de un jalón. Rosalie estará feliz, si todavía los quiere. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de él por instinto, presionando mi palpitante centro contra él. Gruño y baje sus pantalones con mis pies, dejándolo totalmente expuesto frente a mí. Gemí cuando froto su punta contra mí, mi cuerpo se retorció buscando más de él, pero se aparto.

"Te amo, Bella Cullen." susurro cuando me beso.

"Te amo, Edward… muchísimo." Mi cuerpo envolvió su punta, y entonces él empujo hacia adelante, la ferocidad fue disminuyendo a algo más suave. Nuestros cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía, un suave balanceo. Libere mis gemidos y gritos, sin tener que preocuparme por despertar un bebe o a todo el vecindario.

Jale su cuerpo más cerca al mío, deleitándome con la sensación de mi pecho saltando y deslizándose contra el suyo, solo se sumaba a mi excitación. Girito mientras él continuaba empujando dentro de mí. Mis gritos estaban en sintonía con sus estocadas, mi cuerpo se sacudía para encontrare con cada movimiento. Gemí ante los lentos empujes que comenzó, podía sentir cada parte de su lento deslizar contra mí, expandiendo y ampliándose dentro de mí. El sentimiento fue suficiente para dirigirme al final, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y arquee mi espalda mientras gritaba su nombre.

Estaba respirando pesado y jadeando incoherencias mientras él seguía enterrándose en mí. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo acerque más a mí. Edward gimió y comenzó a acortar el espacio. Mis gemidos eran fuertes y estridentes por la fricción entre nosotros, hizo que mi cuerpo se excitara de nuevo. Con un último empujón, sentía a Edward rígido y entonces mi cuerpo tembló con el suyo.

Grité, pero el mundo estaba lleno de destellos y zumbaban mis oídos. Ese fue el momento en que me sentí más humana, más vulnerable. Edward giro su cabeza a un lado y nuestros labios se encontraron con tal intensidad que hicieron mis caderas sacudirse en las suyas. Él gruño y pude ver la sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, esposa mía." Reí entrecortadamente y me volteo para sentarme a horcajadas. Sus brazos fuero detrás de su cabeza y parecía estar en la cima de la felicidad. Le sonreí y me sostuve en mis rodillas sobre él.

Mis dientes fueron a mis labios cuando decidí ser audaz. ¿Por qué no? Él era mi esposo y debía hacer lo que sea para para complacerlo ¿cierto? Reuniendo la confianza que deje atrás con mi show, moví mis dedos hacia mi torso desnudo. Edward exhalo bruscamente cuando vio el rumbo que mis movimientos estaban tomando. Mi dedo índice izquierdo hizo un circulo alrededor de mi ombligo antes de moverlo hacia mi humedad que seguía persistente y formándose. Podía sentir su dureza formándose debajo de mí y eso solo me dio el instintivo de continuar.

Me deslice hacia abajo y froté mis dedos en mis pliegues, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando un tipo de gruñido salió de mi garganta. Era más que un ronroneo y lo sentí un poco extraño. El pecho de Edward retumbó cuando residió con su propio gruñido. Lo encontré demasiado sexy. Mi dedo se deslizo dentro sin ningún otro movimiento y comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward antes de correrme.

Aquí era en donde éramos más primitivos. Bueno, aquí y cuando estábamos cazando. La belleza y gracia de Edward nunca vaciló, si estábamos bebiendo, o si estaba empujando dentro de mí. Las imágenes mentales estaban conduciendo a mi cuerpo en un frenético zumbido y me encontré sollozando y temblando por mi liberación.

Sentí unas manos en la cintura y cuando abrí los ojos Edward estaba sentado y empujándome hacia él. Se veía frenético cuando quito mis dedos solo para remplazarlos con su duro miembro. Los dos gemimos cuando él se deslizo dentro de mí, y no podía pensar en nada más que moverme encima de él. Mis manos fueron a sus hombros y lo empuje sobre su espalda mientras continuaba saltando sobre él. Mi mano derecha agarro mi pecho mientras me movía y miraba a mi esposo debajo de mí. Ame la vista.

La mano de Edward sobresalió y lo sentí moverse en donde estábamos conectados. Jadee y cerré los ojos fuerte, un grito escapo de mi garganta, seguido de un gruñido. Mis paredes se apretaron entorno a él y yo no podía hacer nada con el poder de mi orgasmo. Colapse sobre el pecho de Edward, pude sentirlo empujar una vez más antes de gruñir y quedar inmóvil debajo de mí.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí y suspire con satisfacción. Mis ojos se cerraron en un inútil movimiento mientras deseaba ser capaz de dormir de nuevo, solo ser capaz de dormir con Edward en ese sentido literal de la palabra. Pero valía la pena, nunca ser capaz de dormir otra vez tiene muchas ventajas. Voy a ser capaz de pasar más tiempo con mi esposo e hijo.

"Necesitamos saber cómo esta Damien." Murmuré. "No pudimos en la recepción porque no estaba." Edward gruñó en afirmación y estiro su brazo al piso, moviendo su mano a tientas hasta que encontró sus pantalones.

"Toma," beso mi cabeza y me dio el pequeño celular. Me senté y cruce mis piernas marcando el número. Edward gimió y mire hacia abajo para ver todo expuesto. Agache mi cabeza, un sonrojo que nunca iba a llegar, trato de formarse en mis frías mejillas.

Agarrando las sabanas de satín y engredándolas alrededor de mí, apreté el botón de marcado y espere a que contestaran. Al tercer tono Alice contesto y me saludó con su cantarina voz. "¡Hola Señores Cullen!"

Edward rio a lado de mí. "Hola, Alice, ¿Cómo va la limpieza?"

"Terminada," declaró. "Realmente no era tanto- bueno, para vampiros. Emmett y Jasper están haciendo carreras de volcado con toda la basura." Dijo riendo.

"Suertudos, ¿Cómo esta Damien?" mis instintos maternales aparecieron y repentinamente lo quise en mis brazos.

"¡Teniendo el mejor momento de su vida! ¡Mañana vamos a ir a ponernos tatuajes! ¡Cuando se quite todas las cintas y lazos vamos a ir por un pircing en el labio!" Ella comenzó a reír y yo hice una mueca. "¡Es broma! Es mucho mejor estar con tía Alice ¿Cierto Damien?"

"¿Esta junto a ti?" pregunte de repente emocionada.

"Sip, deberías ver el desastre que está haciendo." Sonreí cuando lo imagine enredado en papel para envolver y lazos, y después la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Solo lo desenredo y lo dejo hablar contigo." Pude escuchar cómo se movía y unos segundos después escuche la risa de bebe.

El sonido hizo a mi corazón hincharse y bajar para que Edward pudiera oírlo. Él sonrió y beso mi frente. Hubo un chillido fuerte atreves del teléfono y di un respingo antes de reír. "Hola amor." Dije riendo.

Más risas se oyeron, antes de que Alice comenzara a reír de nuevo. "¿Qué está haciendo?" Edward río, Damien gorjeó en el teléfono y supe que era su manera de hablar.

"Te extraño, Damien." Suspiré. Y escuche otro ruido. Fue como si realmente estuviéramos comunicándonos el uno con el otro, y supe que a nuestro modo lo hacíamos. Hubo algunos arrullos y sonreí recostándome contra Edward. "Te amo," susurré.

"¡También te amo, Bella!" Rió Alice desde el otro lado. Rodé mis ojos.

"Está bien, Alice, te dejo entonces. Diviértanse limpiando y cuiden de Damien." Sonreí y bese la clavícula de Edward.

"Ok, disfruten su luna de miel." Y con eso colgamos.

**

* * *

(1) g-string**: Mmm, es un calzón muy muy pero **MUY** pequeñito, no sé bien cómo explicarlo por eso les dejo una imagen :) http:/prettylittlelamb(PUNTO)tumblr(PUNTO)com/post/1121243253/

* * *

NdeA: No un lemon, sino dos.

La luna de miel es realmente divertida de escribir. Ellos solos por una semana y no han estado juntos en tres días, creo que eso lo explica por sí solo. ;)

* * *

NdeT: ¡Finalmente!

Siento haber tardado meses en subir, pero de verdad que no tenía nada de ganas de traducir, y lo que traducía cuando lo releía decía 'Que mierda, esto no es lo que la autora quiere decir' no sé si me explico, pero nha.

El punto es que ya está listo… y creo que el próximo ya está empezado (gracias a una amiga) :)

Así que espero que se apiaden de mí y me dejen algún review diciéndome que les parece esta candente luna de miel xD

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a mi super beta _**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_ por haber sido un amor y betear este capítulo :)

Besos y muy feliz año 2011

-Carolina


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer, la historia de _**Rosette-Cullen** y la traductora de este capítulo **XimEisenheim. **

Moving On.

Capítulo 25.

**A/N: Ultimo lemon de la historia. xD… Bueno, si no me encuentro a mi misma escribiendo más sexo ardiente entre Edward y Bella. :P**

**Sólo algo para pensar, escribí esto un mes antes de que saliera Amanecer. O.o Son muy similares.**

* * *

El brillo matutino del lago contra la ventana de nuestra habitación era asombroso. El vidrio proyectaba un arcoíris en la piel de Edward y la mía propia, que bailaban a través de la habitación. Habíamos pasado toda la noche así, solo envueltos en los brazos del otro y la suave seda que se entretejía fuertemente alrededor nuestro. Nuestra piel se estaba tocando en todos los sentidos, sin separarse nunca porque, para mí, dejarlo era casi físicamente doloroso.

Habíamos relajado la noche en suaves abrazos y el suave arrullo de nuestro amor. Era suave, y yo tenía urgencia por mostrar más de nuestros instintos primitivos, pero esperaría pacientemente por otro momento. La verdad, no quería que me movieran de donde estaba.

Era vorazmente conciente de cada roce y caricia de la piel de Edward sobre la mía. Sus manos se deslizaron bajando por mi espalda, justo debajo del coxis y luego de regreso por mi espina dorsal. Me gustaba el ritmo y la sola textura de su piel sobre la mía. Nuestros pechos estaban apretados el uno contra el otro, como habían estado toda la noche. Podríamos habernos fundido juntos para ahora, pero para ser honesta, no creo que a ninguno de los dos nos hubiera importado.

"Quiero nadar," murmuro Edward en mi cabello. Su aliento frio bajo por mis mejillas, hasta mi cuello. El frio no me molestaba; principalmente porque apenas podía sentirlo, pero su aroma era algo que aún me aturdía. Se había vuelto mas fuerte y atrayente desde el cambio. Esme me había dicho que era la esencia de mi compañero. El puro olor volvía loco al otro.

Yo le había creído, por supuesto, era bastante obvio. La nariz de Edward esta siempre en mi cabello, directamente, y no tan discretamente, respirándolo. Él decía que era el mejor lugar para captar mi esencia; una mezcla de mis esencias humanas e inhumanas combinadas.

Mire a través de la ventana y hacia el sol brillando a través de ella. Era discreto en medio del bosque nadie nos vería, o escucharía en millas. Había querido sumergirme en ese pequeño lago al menos una vez mientras estuviéramos aquí. Mire de nuevo a Edward, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. De no haberlo sabido, hubiera pensado que estaba dormido. Apreté los labios tratando de esconder mi mueca.

"Está bien," reí antes de soltarme de su abrazo y correr al baño. Lo escuche soltar un gruñido audible y un arrastre antes de que terminara. Perfecto, el estaría afuera esperando.

No podía ocultar mi sonrisa mientras hurgaba dentro de la maleta blanca con negro. Saque múltiples conjuntos de ropa interior e hice una mueca cuando sentí lo que estaba buscando. Deslizando las piezas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, amarre las tiras de mi sedoso bikini negro tratando de que mi busto no se saliera de ahí.

El negro contra mi piel iluminaba todos los lugares correctos. Era una de las pocas veces en que había vestido negro desde el cambio, pero no podía dudar que el efecto que tenía el contraste sobre nuestra piel. Después de apreciar cada superficie que tocaba el bikini, dejé de jugar con el halter **(1)** y tomé el pareo color marfil.

Había querido sorprender a Edward tanto como fuera posible en nuestra luna de miel, y mucho después, el resto de nuestra existencia. Alisé la pieza color marfil y trabaje en mi cabello para deshacerme de los rizos restantes del sexo de la noche anterior. Me mordí el labio al pensar en eso y terminé antes de salir.

Edward no estaba en la habitación cuando salí; una buena señal. No me molesté en ponerme zapatos mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba la grandiosa escalera de caracol hacia la habitación del candelabro y luego al vestíbulo. Me detuve para apreciar su belleza debidamente. No podía negar el genio arquitectónico necesario para construir el lugar.

Me encamine hacia la puerta principal y salí a la refrescante luz de la mañana. Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Forks para que el sol no se ocultara tanto detrás de las nubes. A veces deseaba poder vivir en algún lado cerca de alguna península, pero donde estuviera Edward, estaría yo también.

Podía ver a Edward relajándose en el agua, flotando sobre su espalda con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron hacia el cielo y con un movimiento que sería imperceptible para un humano, se volteó y me miró. Contuve una sonrisa al mirar su rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron el brillante pareo y bajaron por mis piernas. Estaba agradecida de que la eternidad me hubiera hecho atractiva, pero no evitaba que me sintiera incomoda al ser comida con los ojos.

Su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos, y no pude evitar recorrer su pecho con la mirada, apreciando las brillantes gotas que resbalaban por sus abdominales y de vuelta al agua.

Edward se volteo, y yo subí la mirada justo a tiempo para ver su lengua lamiendo su labio inferior. Trague fuerte, el brillo en sus ojos era…erótico.

Di una vuelta para él en la pequeña playa, haciendo una reverencia mientras me chiflaba. Riendo, me desaté el pareo y me volví hacia él. ¿Porqué no hacer un espectáculo para él? Mis dedos soltaron la pequeña pieza que cayó en la playa a mis pies. Escuché una fuerte inhalación de aire antes de agacharme para tocar mis dedos y recoger la pieza.

No pude retener mi propio jadeo cuando sentí unas manos sobre mis caderas y algo presionando mi trasero. Sonriendo, me moví un poco, obteniendo un gruñido satisfactorio.

"Bella Cullen" siseó.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunte inocentemente.

"Si, tendré que darle las gracias a Alice". Me giré para presionar mi pecho contra el suyo, olvidando el halter.

"Nuh-uh, yo lo elegí todo esta vez." Levantó una ceja y luego sonrió. "Tengo buen gusto, ¿eh?" Edward asintió fervientemente y yo me reí como una colegiala antes de correr al agua.

Pasamos mucho tiempo coqueteando y nadando. Yo lo provocaba, y el hacía lo propio, subiendo el nivel. Yo esperaba hasta que estuviera sexualmente frustrado y entonces lo atacaba por sorpresa. La mayoría de mis pensamientos permanecieron en la cultura submarina del lago en el que nadábamos. Los peces eran un arsenal colorido, para mi sorpresa.

La profundidad del agua era aún mas sorprendente, nos sumergimos más de lo que cualquier humano podría alcanzar y observamos a las misteriosas criaturas que nos rodeaban. La mayoría de los peces eran cafés o verdes, otros eran carmesíes y naranjas, y vimos pargos rojos comer de las algas.

Ni siquiera había notado que no estaba respirando, no había notado la falta de necesidad de aire. Edward y yo estuvimos sumergidos lo que me pareció horas, observando la vida submarina que era tan fácilmente olvidada. El cambiante sol daba diferentes luces y brillos. Pero nunca pudimos acercarnos mucho, los peces se portaron cautelosos, Y todavía más cerca de Edward. Era nuestra sensación natural primordial, y yo lo había notado solo con los gatos del vecindario.

Terminé sobre la espalde de Edward mientras flotaba en el agua, señalando cosas diferentes. Su mano descansaba sobre mis muslos, sus piernas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para propulsarnos adelante. Yo había estado mirando a los distintos peces mordisqueando el musgo y las algas cuando sentí las manos de Edward deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre mi muslo, más arriba cada vez, hasta que tocaron la parte inferior de mi bikini.

Miré a Edward a la cara, encontrando sólo inocencia y asombro mientras miraba las profundidades bañadas por el sol. El era la imagen de la perfección, el sol destellaba en su piel, mezclándose con la mía, creando un arcoíris de luces a nuestro alrededor. No podía decir si a los peces les gustaba, solo ndaban y comían.

Sus dedos danzaron sobre mi piel de nuevo, pero esta vez, su mano fue por debajo de mi bikini. Mantuve la boca cerrada para no tragar agua. Sería como una piedra y caería al fondo si eso pasara. Me acerqué más a la espalda de Edward mientras su dedo me penetraba una vez.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su hombro, pero si él lo sintió, definitivamente no lo demostró. Me sacudí como una hoja con cada embestida y sentí la necesidad de gritar. Quería suspirar, jadear, poder hacer cualquier tipo de ruido, pero lo único que podía hacer eran ruidos de lamento en voz baja, en la parte trasera de mi garganta, como una ballena.

La boca de mi estomago obligaba a mis músculos a tensarse con cada movimiento que él hacia. Podía sentirme a mi misma acercándome, la necesidad de fricción, de sentirlo completamente dentro de mí era fuerte. Mis caderas empujando sin cesar contra su espalda y yo ya no podía resistirlo.

Saliendo rápidamente de su abrazo, nade a la superficie, a través de los peces y la luz que me rodeaban. Irrumpí en la superficie y jadee por aire, ya sin el sabor del aire viciado que había estado dentro de mí durante horas. Escuché risas detrás de mí y gruñí con fuerza.

"Que me ayuden Edward Cullen, si no terminas lo que empezaste, ¡lo haré yo misma!" intentó no sonreír, pero era obvio que eso le parecía divertido.

"¿Puedo ver?" Gruñí de nuevo y nadé hacia la orilla antes de sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. "Estaba bromeando," me suspiró roncamente en el oído.

"¿Lo estabas?" Pregunté, sabiendo que ambos conocíamos la respuesta.

"Supongo que no," sacudió la cabeza. "El voyeurismo no suena tan mal si se trata de ti." Su risa emitió vibraciones atreves de mí, y al área donde frotaba mis muslos por fricción,

Su mano se deslizó bajo el top de mi bikini y pellizcó mi pezón, torciéndolo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. Jadee y empujé mis caderas contra su ingle. Él gruñó y empujó igual de fuerte.

"Hazlo de nuevo," me gruñó en el oído. Sin pensarlo dos veces encerré su pelvis, empujando más fuerte sobre su traje de baño. Me estaba deleitando en lo que antes no podía, el jadeo y el gritar al aire. "Oh dios,"

La mano libre de Edward se deslizó bajo la parte inferior de mi bikini y no dudó en meter su dedo. Yo me retorcía con su tacto, necesitando más con desesperación. Con cada empuje de su dedo, yo aventaba mis caderas hacia atrás, y el empujaba las suyas hacia delante. Nos movíamos en sincronía hasta que él dejó salir un gruñido y me lanzó contra un árbol que colgaba sobre el lago.

Le gruñí en respuesta, sus dedos rasgaron los lados de mi bikini y el retaso fue lanzado aparte. Me mordí el labio inferior, con cuidado de no perforar la piel, en un intento por lucir seductora para el. Sus labios golpearon los míos con tal intensidad que podrían haber drenado el lago y yo no lo hubiera notado.

Tiré del cordón de su traje de baño y gruñí. "Esos tienen que irse," sus ojos color miel brillaron y guiñó un ojo.

"Acaba con ellos,"con su aprobación, rodee el elástico con mi dedo y los arranque de su perfecta, estrecha cadera y los aventé al agua. Lamiendo mis labios, enganché mi pierna mientras el me empujaba contra la corteza del árbol. Me gustaba durar más, simplemente me encantaba cuando Edward me tocaba como si no fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

"Si…" Sisee con cada pulgada que se adentraba en mí. La sensación de estar completa, de ser complementada, no parecía acabar cuando nos juntábamos. La sola magnitud de la manera en que nos mecíamos con sincronía y apremio hacían temblar todo mi cuerpo y a mis ya tirantes pezones endurecerse.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," gruñía Edward contra mi cuello con cada empuje preciso. Mis caderas encontraron las suyas, llevándolo más dentro y profundo de mí.

Los gruñidos primitivos de nuestras gargantas se transformaron en suaves y ligeros ronroneos con el incesante balanceo. Me encontré balbuceando su nombre, necesitando más de él, que me empujara más allá del límite y dejara que nuestros instintos mandaran. Podía sentirlo, aunque no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, él aún estaba siendo cuidadoso, aún tomando precauciones con mi cuerpo. Aunque estaba segura de que aún era más fuerte que él, mi estado de neófita aún tenía que aclararse.

"Más fuerte," chillé mientras se impulsaba dentro de mí. "¡Por favor! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido!" su gruñido era gutural mientras sus caderas empujaban contra las mías con una fuerza que no había usado nunca.

Mi espalda se arqueó y solté un grito silencioso, cada movimiento llevándome más cerca del orgasmo. "¿Así?" gruñó, pero yo podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "No sabía que te… gustara…rudo."

Mis dedos enredaron su cabello y lleve sus labios a los míos, metió su lengua en mi boca. Su dedo acuñado entre nosotros – aunque cómo lo logró, yo no sé – y empezó a masajearme. El jadeo proveniente de mi garganta y el gruñido en mi pecho eran de otro mundo, una anomalía que hizo que me preguntara si podía hacer semejante ruido, pero lo ignore por el líquido pulsando debajo de mí.

Mis dedos se clavaron en la dura corteza del árbol y la desgarraron hasta que mi orgasmo me sacudió con una fuerza que llevó a Edward al final. Gritamos al unísono, nuestros gritos haciendo eco en el aire, rodeándonos. La sonrisa en mi rostro era imitada por la de Edward, nuestra respiración rasgada e inestable.

Desenganchando mis piernas de su cintura, Edward me colocó en el agua ahora a nivel de mi tobillo. Miré lascivamente su figura desnuda y me reí. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho. Viéndolo completo, su anatomía larga y sus músculos perfectos, me sentía inadecuada.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, mirando el top que aú traía puesto.

Con una mueca, lo arranqué de mi pecho y corrí hacia el agua.  
"¡Vamos a nadar desnudos!"

* * *

**N/A: Creo que éste es mi lemon favorito de la historia, y posiblemente uno de los mejores que he escrito…Y he escrito muchos lemons. Me pone triste decir que esta historia estará llegando al final en unos pocos capítulos. **

* * *

**1** Es un tipo de escote. Cuando dos tiras se unen en tu cuello :)

* * *

N/T: Si, soy una perra por no haber subido en mucho tiempo y todo eso. Pero mi vida ha sido como una carrera durante todo este tiempo y también tengo una vida que planear. Así que espero que sepan entender y no me abandonen justo ahora que solo queda un capítulo más.

Un aplauso para Xime y su infinita paciencia. Ella fue la traductora de este capítulo. Y a pesar de que casi me saca los ojos por ponerla a traducir un lemon, sé que te gusto picarona x)

Este tristemente es el penúltimo capítulo. Así que espero se inspiren y nos dejen un review :)

Gracias pipol

-Carolina.


	26. Chapter 26

N/A: Último capítulo. Lo sé, es triste, al menos para mí. Pero supongo que ustedes van a estar agradablemente sorprendidos.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia de** Rosette-Cullen** yo la traduzco con su permiso y nadie más tiene su permiso para adaptaciones o traducciones :)

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 23.

Nuestra luna de mil fue casi lo mismo, no volvimos a dejar la casa de campo después de nuestro primer recorrido en el agua. Nos quedamos en la casa, moviéndonos a diferentes habitaciones a lo largo, del día. La cama en la recamara principal se rompió y colapsó contra el piso, haciendo que la cabecera y la piesera se desprendieran de la cama. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que terminamos.

No fuimos suaves en nuestro tiempo aquí. Hicimos el amor ocasionalmente, deleitándonos en el intenso sentimiento de amor que flotaba entre nosotros. Era algo completamente diferente a cuando éramos más duros el uno con el otro, y no podía negar en hecho de que me excitaba su dominio.

La pared en la mayoría de las habitaciones tenía abolladuras del tamaño de mi espalda. Habíamos atravesado la pared del cuarto de invitados y roto la cama. La regadera del baño de arriba no funcionaba en absoluto. Nos fuimos contra los azulejos, y en el proceso, contra las tuberías. Después de que Edward aseguro las tuberías para no inundar la casa, rompimos la encimera, también.

El baño de abajo recibió menos daño, una abolladura en la pared donde lo lancé, y algunos azulejos en el piso. Pero de todas las habitaciones, la sala de estar fue la más dañada.

Los brazos del sillones estaban rotos, los cojines destrozados y desgarrados, y todas las sillas tenían las patas rotas. La mesa del comedor estaba rota en piezas indescifrables esparcidas por todo el salón, algunos habían sido lanzados a la pared, creando agujeros masivos. Las tablas estaban rotas y marcadas, la madera en astillas y regadas por toda la habitación. El gran escritorio que estaba en la esquina de la habitación recibió una gran paliza. Edward y yo tuvimos una ronda de 'la alumna y el director', el escritorio le recordaba la oficina de un decano.

Conocí a un Edward diferente durante nuestra luna de miel. No a uno que puede gastar una broma, o solo ser gentil. A alguien que confiaba en su control, que se dejaba llevar por el deseo y devolvía el favor. También descubrió que ciento siete años de represión sexual tienen su precio, incluso en un vampiro.

No tuvimos tiempo de descansar, cuando algo se rompía, me levantaba y nos trasladábamos. El dominio de Edward era abrumador. Incluso cuando yo _pensaba _que yo tenía el control, se las arreglaba para cambiarlo. No me importaba en el momento, cada vez que él me ordenaba algo lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus órdenes me excitaban más que nada.

Sin embargo, yo siempre era su primera prioridad. Siempre tenía mi orgasmo antes que él, y eso me molestaba más que nada. Quería que se relajara y disfrutara de todo, pero cuando saqué el tema, dijo no había nada más sexy que verme mientras teníamos sexo. Incuso cuando hablábamos con nuestro hijo era impertinente, mordiendo mi cuello o succionando mi lóbulo. Nos las arreglamos para extender nuestra escapada una excitante semana más.

Probamos cada posición que se nos vino a la mente, explorando cada pedacito de piel, y saboreando cada centímetro de cada uno. Llegamos a conocernos el uno al otro mejor que a nosotros mismos. E incluso cuando estábamos empacando para dejar nuestro increíble tiempo juntos, seguíamos coqueteando y bromeando.

"Esme no va a estar feliz." Comenté. Edward resoplo y rodo los ojos.

"Yo creo que puede lidiar con esto. Además, ¡no es está tan mal!" Incuso yo pude oír la mentira en su voz. "¿Qué? No lo es, enserio. En los setentas Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron una enorme mansión como casa durante un mes. Más grande que en la que vivimos ahora, por la visión que Alice tuvo cuando se fueron, esto es un homicidio contra la guerra civil."

"De todas formas, fue demasiado lindo por parte de Esme el prestarnos una casa tan hermosa, y nosotros vamos y rompemos todos los muebles. ¿Siquiera miraste? ¡Es perfecta! Los rojos obscuros y los vibrantes blancos son tan increíbles…" Me distraje mientras Edward se ponía lentamente de cuclillas.

"Una última vez," su voz no era suplicante, era demandante y temblé.

"No deberíamos, le prometimos a Damien estar en casa esta noche"

"Ahí estaremos." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de saltar hacia mí. Lo evité por menos de una pulgada y corrí por las escaleras. Hubo un gruñido fuerte antes de que lo escuchara moverse.

Corrí hacia la puerta principal, pero su brazo rodeó mi cintura antes de que yo pudiera salir. Podía sentir algo presionando mi espalda baja, y me acerqué a él. Edward gruñó en mi oído antes de lamer las orillas.

"Nos faltó algo," miré a mi derecha y vi un atamán (creo que es como un silloncito o un banquito para los pies) reposando en la esquina. Combinaba con los paneles color borgoña de la casa y estaba separado de la destrucción que habíamos causado.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlo," Traté de sonar fuerte lo mejor que pude, pero era difícil ignorar la sensación de líquido bajando entre mis piernas.

"Nos tomará cinco minutos." Siseó en mi oído. "Pantalones abajo." con eso, desabotonó mis jeans y me los quitó con todo y calzón antes de que lo viera quitarse los suyos… y encontrarlo sin ropa interior.

"Ew, por favor no hagas eso." Me reí.

"Quería hacerlo más fácil." Se encogió de hombros.

Espera, ¿qué? "¿Esperabas que… sabías que nosotros…?" gesticulé, y tomó mi mano, llevándome al atamán, supuse que eso eran un sí. Debí haber esperado de él que lo intentara una vez más. Habíamos evitado bañarnos juntos, pero tenía la sensación de que él no iba a dejar que terminara tan fácilmente.

"¿Qué podemos hacer en esto?" preguntó, su cabeza ladeada y observando el pequeño mueble. Decidí darle una respuesta, sentándome sobre mis rodillas antes de agacharme para que mi pecho quedara presionado sobre el cojín. Moví mis caderas hacia él y me gruño.

Se puso de rodillas detrás de mí y entro en mí con un movimiento. Un grito atravesó mis labios y él gruñó. La presión de él entrando en mí era maravillosa, algo a lo que nunca podría acostumbrarme, no importa cuántas veces lo hiciera. Mis dedos se enterraron en el cojín por instinto y mis caderas golpeaban la base cada vez que Edward entraba en mí.

Me encontré recitando una sarta de incoherencias, todas ellas terminadas con su nombre. Edward era poderoso detrás de mí, llevando mis nervios más y más abajo hasta que pude sentir que todo en mí explotaba en un mundo de gritos y gruñidos.

El atamán debajo de mí se quebró con un sonido fuerte, y Edward cayó sobre mí con el repentino movimiento. Rugí antes de jugar con las astillas. Edward no se quitó de encima de mí, y yo estaba contenta, me gusta sentir todo su peso, ninguno de los dos preocupados de que me fuera a aplastar. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y suspiré.

"Me toca ser la dominante una década más, ¿ok?" se rió, pero lo noté asentir contra mi espalda.

* * *

Nos las habíamos arreglado para empacar el resto de nuestras cosas y subirnos al auto con un mínimo de toqueteo. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y el sol aparecía ligeramente a través de las nubes, nada que fuera muy emocionante.

Mi cuerpo empezó a agitarse conforme nos íbamos acercando, y de verdad quería sostener a mi hijo. Había hablado con él todas las noches, pero era diferente. La familia lo mantenía más que entretenido, pero había escuchado un gimoteo varias veces cuando yo hablaba con alguien más. Había sufrido un colapso esta mañana cuando despertó. No paraba de llorar y no fue hasta después de dos horas de llanto ininterrumpido que nos llamaron.

Edward y yo sabíamos que no querían molestarnos, pero era hora de que alguien nos jalara hacia la realidad. Conducimos por el pequeño camino de tierra que llegaba a la boca de la entrada antes de acelerar hacia la casa. Todos estaban en el porche, Esme tenía a Damien en sus brazos, mientras él luchaba por liberarse.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta, escuché unos frenéticos chillidos y balbuceos. Y fue sólo entonces que escuché el sonido más hermoso y desgarrador que mis oídos escucharan jamás. Creo que debo haberme visto asombrada, pero todos los demás también. La boca de Alice se abrió, y Rosalie levantó las cejas mientras Emmet sonreía y codeaba a Jasper. Edward, que estaba junto a mí, se congeló.

"¡Mami!" La sonora voz infantil se quedó en el aire y no podía moverme, sólo contemplar a mi hijo. Se retorcía y unas lágrimas de frustración empezaban a correr por su cara. Gritó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, pero una versión más ilegible de la palabra.

"¡Oh!" Esme salió de su estupor por mirar al pequeño niño, y corrió a mi lado, donde Damien se dejó caer en mis brazos.

"No vi…"Alice explicó, a la defensiva mientras Jasper se veía irritado, sacando una chequera de su bolsillo.

"Te dije que el Rug-rat (se refiere a los bebes de la caricatura de 'Aventururas en pañales) hablaría." Se rió Emmet.

"Ma," murmuró Damien contra mi cuello, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello y soltó u suspiro de bebé. Mis manos sobaron de arriba abajo su pequeña espalda cálida y besé su cabeza.

"Yo también te extrañé." Suspiré. Los brazos de Edward nos rodearon a ambos. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cabeza, y sus manos cubrieron las mías sobre nuestro hijo.

"Los quiero mucho a los dos." La cabeza de Damien se enderezó y se rió. Su mano tomó el cabello de Edward que le había caído en los ojos y lo acarició.

"Pa," se rió de nuevo mientras Edward lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Les dije que sería un genio!" declaró orgullosa Rosalie, sus manos sobre sus caderas. Una parte de mí sabía que era muy pronto para que hablara; eso debía ser durante la etapa de desarrollo sensitivo motora. Pero otra parte de mí sabía que él era diferente, que su infancia se iba apresurada y me había perdido una valiosa semana.

Sus dedos jugaron con el cabello de Edward sobre mis hombros, y con todo lo demás que se encontró. Era observador, y curioso, pero eso era algo que ya me había esperado. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos verde obscuro abiertos, y sonrió.

"¡Ma!" Sonreí y dejé las teorías. Él era mi niño, mi hijo, y mi familia. Nunca soñé con esto, no en mil años, y aún me estaba tambaleando, aún tenía que asimilarlo todo a veces.

Los labios de Edward volvieron a tocar mi cabello, y nuestra familia se reunió a nuestro alrededor. Todos ellos me trataban como si nunca hubiera sido humana, y como si siempre hubiera sido parte de su antigua familia. Nos abrazaron y nos dieron la bienvenida, preguntaron sobre una variedad de cosas y continuaron en una cómoda conversación hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

Y no pude ocultar la sonrisa en mi cara mientras sostenía a mi hijo, y los brazos de mi esposo me rodeaban, que esta era mi familia, y esta era mi vida.

* * *

NA: Okay, no me resistir a un lemon. Ya sé que dije que el capítulo pasado sería el último, pero después de los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó… ¿quién podría resistirse? Y quería que terminara con un ¡BANG!

No he decidido si debería haber una secuela todavía. Me inclino hacia el no. He estado metida con los one-shots mucho últimamente. Si no han mirado mi perfil, y les gustan los lemons… son mi especialidad. ;)

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, alertas y favoritos en esta historia. Significa mucho, y estoy muy feliz de que haya gustado. Estaré trabajando en Stoically Stitched, que es mi hijo, y por supuesto, nuevos one-shots.

¡Gracias!

* * *

NT: A nombre mío y de Caro les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, y tomo completa responsabilidad por cualquier cosa extraña y sin sentido, sobretodo en cuanto al lemon, y espero que disfruten de este último capítulo tanto como nosotras. :D

Espero que nos lean pronto con algo nuevo. (Nada en planes, sólo mis deseos)

* * *

Nota de Publicista (?): Como bien dice mi espo hermosa, una disculpa ENORME por haber tardado tanto en publicar este último capítulo, de verdad que me la volé. La única verdad que tengo para darles es que mi cabecita pensó que ya la había terminado, y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando la semana pasada me doy cuenta de que ¡aún falta un capítulo más!

Una vez más lo siento. Y todas agradezcan a Ximi por haber traducido este capítulo tan rápido :)

Quiero dar las gracias a todas esa personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review y a las que no también. A las que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas o que solamente leyeron, muchas gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final a todas nosotras: Almu, con quien comencé esta historia, Ximi por ayudarme siempre con capítulos y cosas que yo no podía hacer, y a _**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_ por ser la beta de la mayoría de los capítulos de esta historia.

Ahora sí, sin más me despido de ustedes y espero seguir escuchando, o leyendo en este caso de todas ustedes. ¡Las amo!

-Carolina

29 de noviembre de 2011.


End file.
